Teach me to Sing
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: A young girl hears the sound of an organ playing from an old opera house and her life changes forever as she falls in love with a remarkable man who loves w its the turn of Elizabeth Ashwin to be enchanted by the Phantom of the W CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. I WISH THAT CHRISTINE HAD CHOSEN THE PHANTOM, BUT OH WELL HER LOSS.**

**PERSONALLY I DONT SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS WITH HIS FACE, IT'S NOT THAT BAD AND IT OSNT EVEN HIS FACE, IT'S**_**HALF**_**HIS FACE!**

**PEOPLE! WHAT ARE WE TO DO WITH THEM?**

**ANYWAY, I WANTED THE PHANTOM TO HAVE HIS HAPPY ENDING, SO THIS IS WHERE THE STORY STEMS FROM; I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT.**

**ALSO, BECAUSE THIS IS A STORY ABOUT AN OPERA, ALL THE TIMES THAT CHARATERS ARE SINGING WILL BE IN ITALIC, I PROMISE THERE WONT BE ANY DANCING UNLESS ITS A BALL AND ALL THE SINGING WILL BE AS IF IT'S TALKING AND I'LL POINT POUT IF THERE'S ANY SPECIAL TUNE TO IT. IF THERE ISNT THEN YOU CAN MAKE YOU'RE OWN UP.**

Teach me to Sing

Prologue

He sat there pitifully as he watched the tiny stuffed monkey slowly clashing tiny symbols together as tinkling music filled the tiny space he sat in. It's scrunched up face almost seemed to be watching him with pity. It had been his only companion through the years, the one thing to never betray him.

"_Masquerade" _he sang, so softly it could barely be heard, _"Paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you."_

He had tried to hide, but the world still found him. His voice sounded as broken as he felt, more so than ever before. He felt as if he had been tied together with wire thin string and it was about to break. Even when his own mother rejected him it didn't hurt as much as _her _rejection.

Then there was a sound and he looked up.

There she stood, his own angel of music. For so long he had watched and loved her. From the moment she stepped into the opera house, when she was just a child. He watched her grow, watched her develop, taught her all he knew, loved her with everything he had.

She was beautiful with her curly brown hair like spiralling coils, pale white skin, rosy cheeks, lips red as roses. Lips he could still remember kissing, that he could still feel on his. She was still wearing his wedding dress though she was to be a bride for another.

He knew it was too late, he knew it but still—_"Christine I love you"_ he forced out, the words wrenched from his very soul.

But she only stepped forward and pulled the silver ring from her finger and gently placed it in his hand.

How could she still be kind after all he had done? He would have preferred her to be cruel, hateful and full of spite. Perhaps then this would have been easier and less painful but instead she was still kind.

She gave him the ring and left.

The strings that were holding him together finally snapped, and for the first time since he was a child leaving home he cried. Both eyes cried the same tears, weeping for a love lost.

Their song, hers and the fool's, cursed his mind once more. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you"_

He could listen to it no more for the guard was coming and it was time to disappear.

"_IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!" _And with that he grabbed a candle stand and smashed through every mirror, trying to find the right one. And then the candle stand broke through and revealed a passageway.

The Phantom of the opera slipped away, a broken man with a broken heart.

**THAT'S JUST THE PROLOGUE PEOPLE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL I DIDDNT GET MANY REVEIWS, BUT THAT WONT DETERE ME, THIS WILL BE MY NEW PET PROJECT, THE STORY I WRITE BETWEEN CHAPTERS SO MY MUSE WONT GET BORED.**

**ALSO, THIS IS NOT THE SAME OPERA HOUSE AS IN THE STORY, REMEMBER THEY'RE IN ENGLAND NOW, NOT FRANCE. **

**I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, SO FOR BOTH, I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, I JUST LOVE THE PHANTOM**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Ow!" Elizabeth gasped as she yanked her finger away from her embroidery and scowled. On her finger appeared a shiny bead of ruby red blood. It was one of many from pricking holes in her sewing.

"Oh Elizabeth!" said her younger sister Abigail as she shook her head "Can't you at least lay one pattern without hurting yourself?" she took her sisters hand and sucked on the bleeding finger.

Elizabeth smiled affectionately "I feel stupid doing this Abi; I have no talent at it."

"No, you don't!" agreed Abigail, "But don't worry, there are loads of people who cant's sew sister. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Elizabeth said nothing, she only smiled and nodded as she picked up her embroidery and started again.

It was a warm sunny evening, and she had her sister had decided to sit out on the balcony and practice their needle work, or more, Elizabeth was practicing. Abigail was mastering it.

She snuck a peak at her sisters work. Flawless, as usual.

Abigail was so talented; she could make it seem almost real. It was of a mermaid with tendrils of long flowing red hair and a tail as beautiful bottle green, she was staring out into a orange sunset. Every stitch was in place, every stitch told a story of endless colour and magic.

Then she looked down at her work. She was attempting to do a rose pattern, but now it looked more like a bud. The red stitched, as red as her blood, were uneven and odd, sticking out in places it shouldn't. It looked like something a child would do and it was something she had been trying to do for the past nineteen years with no such luck. Still, it kept her busy and as her mother never forgot to mention, a busy woman was a happy woman.

"Elizabeth!" ah, speak of the d—"Mother!" Elizabeth smiled as she turned in her chair "I was just thinking about you."

Her mother, Sophia Ashwin, was around forty and eight (or so she said) and still looked beautiful for her age.

Her once blond hair not had specks of sliver as it curled around her shoulders in a pretty manner that was all the new rage these days. Her face was covered in powder so you couldn't be sure what colour it was, she was a woman who never went anywhere without makeup. Her hands clasped at her lap and her mouth twisted into an eternal half smile. You could tell she took great pride in her appearance. She resembled Abigail, only Abigail was lovelier.

She was the thin beauty with her mother's deep blue eyes framed in long lashes, rosy cheeks and butter blond hair tied up in an elegant bun.

Sophia glanced with upmost distaste at the embroidery in her daughter's hands "Really Elizabeth, what on earth is that monstrosity?" she asked coldly.

Elizabeth looked down in submissive shame "I am sorry it is not to your liking mother..."

"Of course it's not to my liking! You are nearly twenty and still can't embroil a simple rose pattern!"

"You know that birds are more to my taste in embroidery mother." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yes, and they are beautiful darling, but you need to have more horizon, try being more like your sister here" she said, placing a hand on Abigail's shoulders as she smiled with pride, Elizabeth's heart clenched tightly, painfully.

"You my dear" she said to her other daughter "are a complete natural, I have never seen anything more beautiful."

Abigail dipped her head "Thank-you mother."

"Now Elizabeth, you really must learn these things, I mean how are you ever going to find a good husband if you aren't a well rounded lady?" she said, turning back to her "why don't you go inside and practice your piano forte with your sister? Heavens knows you need it."

Elizabeth kept her face still as she stood with the grace of a high borne lady and swept out the room with a quiet "Of course mother"

But inside she was seething. Elizabeth was a person with great pride and it hurt to have been humiliated like this. But what could she do?

Elizabeth was the oldest sister out of four, five if you counted her baby sister Charlotte. First there was her, and then there were her younger sisters Hermione, Abigail, Verity and Charlotte, the five Ashwin sisters.

Hermione was another fair one, both her and Abigail. With their butter blond hair and icy blue eyes that could stop the heart of any man.

Her mother and father were noblemen and the Ashwin family were old and rich blood, so they had certain obligations, obligations that Elizabeth had problems fulfilling.

She turned the corner to hear the soft sound of a piano playing. She entered the drawing room to see her sister Verity playing the piano. She took after their grandmother on mother's side with chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes.

She stood in the corner and watched her play for a while, at first it was a perfect version of something from Mozart, but then it melded into something Elizabeth knew was her sisters own original work. Verity was practically famous for a beautiful piano playing; people always requested it of her at balls. Elizabeth could play also, but nowhere near as good as Verity.

After a few minutes Verity stopped and stretched as she turned and spotted her elder sister. "Oh! Hello Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded "I was going to practice some piano, but I won't interrupt you."

"Oh no, please, I was just finishing, we all know you could use the practice."

Elizabeth bit back a remark and sat down beside her sister as she began to play the rest of the Mozart song that Verity was playing, and although it was adequate, it was, compared to Verity's it was a terrible imitation.

Eventually Elizabeth gave up and turned to her sister who was smiling kindly. "Never mind"

"It's ok" Elizabeth smiled "I'm just not as good as you are, I'll get better."

"Exactly, that's the spirit, I'm sure you'll find something you're good at. Do you want to try again?"

Elizabeth stopped for a moment at her comment before shaking her head "No, it's alright, I was thinking of taking a carriage down to the bakers anyway, I wanted to try the cream teas they served there, I was told they were divine."

"Oh, well bring me a cream puff then" she smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth exited the bakery with a smile on her face "Come along Linda" she said to her maid "Let us be on our way." She reached up and climbed into the carriage as her maidservant followed after her.

"Miss, you really shouldn't eat so much, what will your mother say..."

"My mother says a lot of things Linda; I tend not to listen to them."

Linda giggled. If it were anyone she would not have dared, but Elizabeth, unlike the rest of her family, was a gentle sort with an open mind.

Elizabeth watched the scenery begin to speed past her as she returned to her home.

She thought of that morning with the embroidery.

It wasn't that Elizabeth was bad at the things she did, it was only that compared to her sisters it wasn't good enough. All her sisters were the best at something (even little Charlotte who was certainly the best screamer). Hermione at her watercolours; Verity with her musical instruments and Abigail with her embroidery and other such things.

Elizabeth however, she was the plain Jane of the family. She took after her father in looks. Instead of chestnut brown or golden blond; Elizabeth's hair was black as ebony, it curled in some places but hung straight in a way that made her mother frown because it was so difficult to put up, she preferred overly curly hair. Her eyes were her mother's at least, a brilliant blue. Her face wasn't that pale white everyone loved about her sisters, instead it was a peaches and cream colour, her cheeks weren't rosy and she wasn't delicate or small. At least she was tall, but her mother so detested tall girls. She said the smaller you were, the more likely to snag a husband as men liked weak women.

It wasn't that she was ugly; actually, Elizabeth was very beautiful. But when in the presence of her sisters she always looked the odd one out.

And that wasn't all.

Elizabeth's family were very well known members of the _Ton_ for having old blood and being very wealthy. But also because every member of the family was exceptionally talented at something. Even her mother and father, her father had a real eye for trade and that was how he made his living. Her mother had once been a beautiful violinist.

Elizabeth however, she was only mediocre at everything she did and anything she did her sisters could always do it better than her, so her mother didn't pay much attention to her.

It was sometimes a little unnerving, having to always live in the shadows of your _younger_ sisters, but Elizabeth put up with it, she had already accepted the fact that there was absolutely nothing special about her and she would be married of for money. After all, did something amazing ever happen for the eldest daughter in any story?

Suddenly Elizabeth blinked out of her thoughts, this wasn't the way home.

"Driver!" she called to the man at the head of the carriage.

"Yes 'Mam?"

"What is going on? Why aren't we going the usual way?"

"Oh, you see Mam, there's so much traffic that way, I know this is the longer path, but I'll guarantee you it's quicker then what we would have taken."

Elizabeth nodded "Very well then, carry on."

He clicked his tongue and snapped at the reigns to urge the horse foreword.

They rode for a while longer then it would have usually taken. This was a good neighbourhood, but it was not one she frequenting about. They were going through a thickly wooded area and Elizabeth was losing sight of the town.

Then something caught her eye, a beautiful, huge building peeking through the trees. The carving on the front was something to behold and there was something about it she couldn't stop herself from calling out "Stop the carriage."

The carriage stopped and Elizabeth rushed out, her maid hot on her heels "Miss! Miss" she called.

But Elizabeth did not stop till she was practically standing at the foot of the stairs of the place.

It was even more beautiful then she had thought,

And then she heard it.

The soft sound of an piano playing.

It was so soft she could barely hear it, but its music was so beautiful and sad that Elizabeth felt sad herself, what a heartbreaking song. It was even more beautiful than her sisters playing. Verity only played each note to perfection, this organ played the emotions behind the song.

"What is that music?" she whispered

"Music Miss? What music?"

"Music Linda, the piano, can't you hear it?"

"No miss." Linda shook her head.

That was to be expected, Elizabeth had always had a good sense of hearing.

"What is this place?"

"Why Miss, 'Tis only an old opera house. It closed down many years ago."

An opera house? How strange, she hadn't known there was one here, and so close to home too. And then suddenly the music stopped, so suddenly that Elizabeth began to wonder if it was only in her mind.

Linda tugged at her sleeve "Please miss, begging your pardon but your mother will start to worry about where you are."

The mention of her mother snapped Elizabeth back to reality "Yes, let us go" she agreed as she allowed Linda to lead her back to the carriage. And all the while they were driving away, the sight of the opera house never left the corner of her eye until it disappeared in the distance.

That night, Elizabeth went to sleep with her mind filled with a strange sorrowful sound of an organ playing.

**NEW CHAPTER**

**IM SA3D I DIDDNT GET ANY REVEIWS, BUT THAT'S OK, I REALLY WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY**

**ALTHOUGH, I WOULD REALLY LOVE SOME REVEIWS PEOPLE**

**HINT, HINT**

**REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO HAPPY!**

**I GOT THREE REVEIWS ON THE DAY I GOT OUT THE CHAPTER, YOU ALL MADE ME SO HAPPY THAT I WROTE THIS SUPER QUICK (QUICK FOR ME AT LEAST)**

**I SO GLAD YOU LIKED WHAT I DID WITH ELIZABETH, I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO LIKE HER AND I HOPE I CAN CONTINUE TO KEEP THE PHANTOM IN CHARATER. ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO MENTION THAT WHILE ELIZABETH IS A PLAIN JANE CHARATER TO BEGIN WITH, IM NOT GOING TO KEEP HER THAT WAY FOEVER, THOUGH HER EXPERIENCES IN THE STORY SHE SLOWLY BECOMES A STRONGER PERSON. ALSO, WHILE SHE CANT SING BETTER THAN CHRISTINE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO BEGIN WITH, SHE DOSE HAVE A BEAUTIFUL VOICE ENOUGH TO CATCH THE PHANTOM'S ATTENTION.**

**KEEP THAT IN MIND**

**IMAGINE ALL THE GIRLS SPEAK IN AN ENGLISH ACENT**

**PLEASE READ AND PLEASE REVEIW**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**CHAPTER TWO **

**THE SINGED OPERA SCORE**

The next few days passed and Elizabeth still couldn't get the song from the opera house out of her mind. That solemn sound touched her in a way that she couldn't forget. Because very few things actually managed to touch Elizabeth like this, it only made it more memorable.

Life went on as it had before. She continued to attempt to learn how to be a lady, and she continued to fail miserably at being a lady

Her mother would tut and shake her head, then compare her to one of her sisters. All in all, nothing changed.

Only, something had changed.

Elizabeth felt...restless somehow, and it wasn't like her.

She was seated at the breakfast table as the servant spooned porridge into her bowl when the mail came. Elizabeth hated porridge, but her mother loved it and insisted that it was good for you, and being the dutiful eldest daughter she knew she had to set a good example.

Her father was at sea on trading business and there was no telling when he would be back, could be days, weeks, months. Who knew?

The letter came into the room on a silver platter, just the way her mother liked it. It made her feel fancy.

The servant presented it to her and her mother nodded in small thanks as she pulled apart the monogrammed seal and skimmed over its contents. Elizabeth looked up discreetly from her bowl as her mother smiled.

"It seems that the Malory's are hosting another of their balls and they have invited us to attend."

"A ball!" Verity gushed "oh what a marvellous thing, it's been absolutely ages since we went to a ball."

Elizabeth held her tongue, she hated balls. Another way for her to stand out against her beautiful sisters.

Her mother nodded as she said to the servant "It's not for another few year or so yet Verity" she said "They're only sending it in advance to request your beautiful piano playing skills for the ball, you know how proper they are." The the servant she barked "Has my daughter arrived yet?"

"No Mam" the servant answered "Lady Hermione had not arrived."

"Be sure to tell me when she does."

"Yes my lady" he bowed and exited the room.

Hermione was her first younger sister at only three years under her. She was also the only one of the girls who was married. To a lord no less.

Lord Redway.

"Elizabeth, stop that at once, with that gormless expression you have about you."

Elizabeth hadn't been aware that she had been making any particular expression. She shook her head "I apologise mother." She said simply.

The same old routine.

Just then the door rang and the footman answered the door.

A servant appeared and announced "Mrs Ashwin, Lady Redwood had arrived."

Sophia clapped her hands together in glee at the sight of her second eldest daughter entering the room "Hermione darling, how good of you to visit us."

"Good morning mother." She said as she reached forward to give her mother a hug.

"I hope your husband knows where you are?"

"Yes, Anthony and I have an understanding, he knows where I am."

"Good, good" Sophia gleamed.

"Mionie!" Verity cried "where have you been, it's been ever so long!" she leaped up to embrace her sister. Hermione returned it, but then turned to Elizabeth and smiled breathily "Bethy"

Mionie and Bethy, those were the names they called each other.

Because Hermione was only three years younger than Elizabeth, they had always been closer than the others. She was the sister Elizabeth loved the most. And the sister she had lost to the most.

"Are you finished eating?" Hermione asked "I have much I want to tell you."

Elizabeth stood and took her sisters arm "May I be excused?" she asked Sophia. Sophia nodded and Elizabeth walked off with Hermione.

As they left the room they went towards the greenhouse

"So, tell me, how has Anthony been treating you?" Elizabeth began, wishing to start some sort of conversation.

"Oh he's been an angel. Treating me like something that will break at any moment."

Elizabeth nodded but secretly disagreed; she would find a man who treated her like glass quite annoying. But down in her heart, she knew that was a lie.

They talked for some more before Sophia appeared in the greenhouse and asked to speak with Hermione privately.

Hermione apologised and left with her mother.

Elizabeth was about to go look for Abigail when she noticed that Hermione had left her comb on the bench. Elizabeth went to return it.

But as she approached her mother's study, she heard her name being mentioned in the conversation.

She paused and listened.

"...Elizabeth can't do anything!" came her mother's voice "She can's sew, she can't play, she can't even embroil a rose! I don't know what I'm to do with her, at this rate she will never find a husband."

Her mother's words stung a lot, but Elizabeth was used to it. What she wasn't used to however was Hermione's comment:

"I agree mother" Hermione said "I worry for her also."

"Worry for her! She's useless! When men approach this family they all have certain expectations about how the women of the house are. But Elizabeth, she's nothing like us, how will she catch a husband at this rate. I mean _she's_ the one who should have been married first being the eldest, but all the men gravitate towards her sisters. Where did I go wrong?"

"Perhaps I can do something? Anthony has many friends; perhaps I can persuade them to take a shine to Elizabeth..."

"Perhaps if we raised her dowry..."

But Elizabeth could hear no more as she wrenched herself from the door and strode off.

It hurt that that was what they both thought of her.

Oh Elizabeth had always known that she was of no use to her mother, but what hurt was that her precious sister thought the same. She would have thought that at least _Hermione_ believed in her.

But no one did, no one believed any good could come from the eldest child of the Ashwin family. They all hoped to marry her off quick and be done with it.

Hermione stayed for three days after that and not once did Elizabeth's mask slip. She smiled and nodded to every question and didn't let on that she had heard their conversation.

She continued with her day-to-day routine without fail.

When Hermione eventually left, Elizabeth escorted her back in the carriage.

They arrived outside Hermione's home and her sister leaned over to embrace her "Oh Elizabeth, I do miss all of you sometimes. You simply must join me for tea sometime. I have a few people who are dying to meet my famous older sister."

Elizabeth tried not to scoff, she had no interest in meeting stuffy mama's boys who spent too much time in their castles to know what a real conversation was and were most likely only thinking how much they wished it was one of her sisters sitting in her place.

But Elizabeth only nodded "Yes of course" she smiled "I hope to see you again soon my sister."

Hermione returned the smile before slipping out of the carriage.

Elizabeth watched as she embraced her husband and sighed. She closed the carriage door and nodded forward "Drive on"

They clip-clopped onwards home. For some reason, Elizabeth had the strangest urge to go riding alone. She loved riding; it was something that she was actually good at. Of course her sisters could still do it better than her, but because they preferred to be inside rather than on a horse, horse riding was something left for only Elizabeth and her horse.

Or she would paint, perhaps she would read. Elizabeth was very learned, she was more intelligent than most ladies, which unfortunately was a bad thing because intelligence was unattractive in a lady. But whatever she decided to do Elizabeth wanted to be alone.

As they were riding along, Elizabeth began to recognise where they were, it was the place where they had changed a corner last time. Because of the fiasco with Hermione, Elizabeth had momentarily forgotten about the organ song and the opera house.

Suddenly all other thoughts emptied from her mind and she became overwhelmed with the desire to go back there.

"Driver" she called "Turn right, I have business there."

When the carriage swerved left, Elizabeth watched with anticipation as they drew in closer and closer to the opera house till she could see it again.

"Stop the carriage" She ordered and when it came to a halt she stepped out and handed the driver a small bag of gold coins she had brought with her in case she found anything to her fancy "Wait here for me and do not follow unless I call for you. Tell no one of our coming here."

Thankfully, the driver today was William, a man who didn't care much for her family and knew how to take a bribe as nodded "Right miss."

Elizabeth turned back to the opera house and made her way to the stairs. She traced a gloved hand along the pewter marble banister. Slowly she made her way up the stairs, so silently. When she reached the top she noticed that the front was boarded up. "Hmm" she murmured to herself and began to walk along the other side of the house, all the while trailing her hand along the wooden planks until suddenly she realised that one or two of them were loose.

She looked around. She was now completely hidden from view by trees and other such. She looked around some more, paranoid that someone could be there hiding behind the bushes. But there was nothing.

So carefully, she pushed against the weakened wooden planks and went inside.

It wasn't exactly like how one would imagine an old opera house. But that was perhaps because she wasn't in the main part of the opera house, more so she was in what looked like a set of tunnels. Dark, dreary tunnels.

Warning bells sounded in Elizabeth's mind '_turn back'_ they said '_turn back, this is foolishness.'_

And she almost listened to the voice she really turned her shoulders in order to return to the carriage, to her comfort zone. But then Elizabeth the soft, distant sound of an being played eco through the tunnel.

She froze, was this in her imagination? Elizabeth had thought about the music form before so often that sometimes it seemed like it was real, only to have been a dream.

But no! This wasn't a dream, it really was the organ playing. And also the song was different.

Without even thinking about it, Elizabeth ignored all the warning bells and found her body gravitating down the tunnels towards the music.

As she got closer, she heard it better.

It was so intense; Elizabeth had to stop for a moment as a shiver went down her spine. Elizabeth had always been very musically in tune, it was one of her only good points. But this music, so brilliant, when she closed her eyes she felt hot, like flames were licking at her shoulders and burning her in heat and passion. The music screamed of lust so powerful it was almost sinful.

She forced herself to take a step forward, but her foot hit a pipe which sent sound echoing throughout the tunnel and just like that, the music stopped.

She almost cried out, but thought it wise not to.

Eventually she found a way out.

The tunnels lead out to another room. It looked to be a composing room of some sort. There were books scattered here and there and the walls had posters of past shows and stars. Everything was dusty and dirty.

Except for the small chandelier hangin above, with fresh candels burning softly, and the grand piano in the corner of the room.

Someone had been here.

"Hello!" Elizabeth called out "Is anyone there?"

Obviousally, there was no reply and Elizabeth felt a little silly for even bothering to ask.

Where on earth was she? And who had been playing the music? Those questions ran through her mind.

Well whoever it was, they were gone now.

Elizabeth slowly approached the piano. It wasn't a piano she realised, it was an organ, a dusty, old and almost broken down. How had such a thing produced such powerful music?

She then noticed something resting on the top, a score?

Carefully she picked it up and scanned over it. As she read it she realised that it was a music score for an opera. Elizabeth had seen an opera score before. Once when she was younger, an opera singer who was going to France to join an opera house stopped by her father's house. Her name was La Carlotta. To gain some English publicity she showed the eldest daughter of a rich family some of her music scores and showed her how to read it enough to sing.

Elizabeth had tried it out, but she must have been terrible because Carlotta looked stunned and angry as she announced "One thing is for sure, this child will _never_ be an singer." Elizabeth never thought about it again.

Until now.

The paper in her hand looked as if it had been rescued from a fire, it was singed and burned in places that made it almost unreadable. However there were some places that she could understand.

The lyrics were written under the notes, she read thought them Elizabeth fought a blush, if this were the song that the organ had been playing, then she could see why it had made her think of fire. Even this small part of the song spoke of lust.

She looked at the title printed in small letters in the top left corner: _Don Juan Triumphant, The point of no return._

She hummed a few bars, it sounded alright. But she couldn't hit any of the high notes with only humming, and it sounded hollow to her somehow. So softly she sang, according to the music score

"_You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry._

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

_Silence..."_

It was a little embarrassing to hear her own voce when she knew how bad it sounded, but she shivered. What an amazing feeling, even singing softly, her voice echoed in the huge open room. What an amazing feeling, to sing.

'_**Louder'**_

Elizabeth froze. What was that?

She shook her head, most likely nothing more than a dream or her imagination.

She sang some more, relishing the powerful feeling she received, what a beautiful song, filled with emotion. Elizabeth, even growing up in a family where every member could play some kind of instrument (even her father who could really work a fiddle or harmonica when he had time) none of the music was the same as singing. It was like she was living the music, it was alive and pouring out of her, fresh and warm, like blood from her very veins. She had always liked singing, even if she wasn't any good at it.

"_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why..."_

'_**Louder'**_

There it was again, that voice calling from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. it was most likely only in her head? Louder it said.

What did she have to lose?

She sang louder, breathing as Carlotta had explained all those years ago and opening her mouth as she felt she should

"_In my mind I have already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenceless and Silent"_

'_**Softer'**_

The voice commanded, Elizabeth complied

"_And now I am here with you, no second thoughts_

_I have decided_

_Decided..."_

'_**STOP!'**_

She stopped but even that echoing voice could not stop the rushing warm sensation in her stomach. What exhilaration, what excitement.

Elizabeth had never felt like this before, like she could _do_ something, like there was a...she didn't even know.

The song ended there anyway, the rest was burnt,

But then the fact that the voice had sounded angry set in her mind and Elizabeth felt fear. That was too real to be in her mind, someone was here!

She took a step back, then another...

And then suddenly, everything went temporarily dark as she felt a rope around her neck, choking her silently.

**SORRY **

**CLIFHANGER!**

**HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? **

**IT'S MY FIRST EVER **_**REAL**_** CLIFHANGER**

**I HAVE THE PHANTOM'S REAL APEARENCE AND HIS POV NEXT CHAPPIE**

**REVEIW TO SEE IF ELIZABETH DIES?**

**PLEASE REVEIW, REVEIWS IS WHAT INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY TWO LOYAL FANS WHO GIVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE WITH EACH OF THEIR BRILLIANT COMMENTS**

**Random phangurl AND Neverland Child**

**AND MY NEWEST REVEIWER: ChristineloverGerard2 **

**YOU ALL ROCK, I WTOTE THIS SUPER QUICKLY FOR YOU GUYS**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**I RECENTLY FOUND OUT THAT THE PHANTOMS REAL NAME IS ERIK, SO I WILL REFERRE TO HIM AS SUCH SINCE IT IS EASIER TO CALL HIM THAT THAN 'THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA' DID THIS OR DID THAT**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, IF I DID THE PHANTOM WOULD HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A LESS SUPERFICIAL GIRL WHO DIDDNT GET ALL SCARED THE MOMENT THINGS GOT TOUGH AND STUCK IT OUT...LIKE MY ELIZABETH**

**BY THE WAY, IM CONTEMPLATING GOING BACK AND CHANGING HER NAME, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**SOMETHING LIKE ISABELLE? OR AMELIA? **

CHAPTER THREE

She was going to die, that much was easy enough to understand

Elizabeth shut her eyes as she felt the rope-loop close around her neck. The force of the rope knocked her bonnet clean off her head and took the pin that was holding her hair up with it. Her hair fell around her shoulders, further obscuring her view.

She felt it tighten even more, like someone was playing with her life. She never should have done this, nothing good ever happened for the eldest daughter, perhaps it was a good thing she was about to die.

She couldn't understand what was going on, everything was getting blurry, she couldn't breathe, but the sensation wasn't unfamiliar to her.

She was going to die, but somehow she didn't feel angry or sad. Perhaps because Elizabeth had imagined what it would be like to die so often before that this felt like another one of her dreams.

She always imagined what her death would be like; she never contemplated actually carrying out any of these supposed suicides. Heavens no!

But when one is unappreciated, overlooked, lonely and unhappy, one starts to wonder what it would be like if that one were dead, or if she never existed at all.

Or at least on Elizabeth's part.

No one knew of her fantasies, oh how mortifying of someone should find out. Although it would have been humorous to see her mother's face.

Elizabeth tried to chuckle, but found it difficult with a rope around her neck.

Honestly, she was about to die and she was _still_ thinking.

Although, it wasn't a bad way to die. Not the way she imagined it, being strangles to death in an abandoned opera house, but at least she had experienced something so wonderful before it all.

She tightened her eyes and smiled as she thought of the amazing feeling she had when she sang.

It was as if, Elizabeth had been living before, in a world with no colour. But when she sang, everything came to life for one delicious moment. For one moment, she felt truly alive and no one could take that feeling from her.

If she was to die, she would die with dignity.

So she went limp and concentrated on her breathing.

But then suddenly, the rope itself went limp and she found she could breathe.

Because of the sudden rush of oxygen, Elizabeth collapsed to her feet and gasped as the world went black for a moment. When her vision cleared she found herself looking at a pair of black shoes. She followed the shoes up and blinked in utter surprise.

It was a man, wearing a black suit and a cape; he had dark black/brown hair slicked back in an appealing manner. But what caught her eye most was the fact that half his face was covered with a white mask. And the side of his face that wasn't covered with the mask was so beautiful it was almost sinful. Strong lips, defined cheek bones and beautiful brown eyes. Her heart pounded.

And he was holding the rope lasso, signalling him as the one who tried to kill her.

He looked down at her with a confused but interested expression, something crossed between disgust and intrigue.

"Y-you aren't going to kill me?" she gasped.

At first he didn't say anything but then "Don't flatter yourself Madam. Go, get out of here, and tell no one what you've seen or I _will_ kill you." His voice was low, deep and smooth, like singer's voice. It melted in the air, the kind of voice that would make the noble ladies swoon.

Elizabeth tried to get up, but her legs were still receiving oxygen, so she stalled for time "I just wanted to know who was playing the organ before, it was so beautiful"

She saw something twitch in his eye for a moment, and realised it was none other than himself who had played the organ.

Suddenly he snarled "I SAID GET OUT!"

Elizabeth snapped to her feet and ran out the way she came, she didn't stop to look back once, not until she was safely in her carriage on the way home. She ran a hand though her hair and realised with little amusement...that she had left her bonnet behind.

Wont mother be pleased?

* * *

Erik stared at the place where the girl had been a moment ago when she had been dying; he tightened the rope and let it fall to the ground.

Why hadn't he killed her?

He never hesitated before.

Ever since Madam Giry had helped him leave France and brought him to England, he had been living between two opera houses. He stayed at one as its resident Phantom, continuing his work in making the theatre perfect, and when he wanted privacy on a new level he came here.

This opera house looked so similar to the one in France that it brought back so many memories, which was why he came, he liked composing here.

Before leaving France, he had managed to rescue some pages of his opera, Don Juan, that weren't completely destroyed by the fire, out of sentimental value.

He had been playing here for the same reason, when a sound ebbed though the room. Not wanting to be seen he retreated, purely out of habit.

Then a woman came wandering in from one of the tunnels, from her blue, high quality dress he could tell she was a nobleman's daughter or wife. So what the hell was she doing _here_?

He had watched from the shadows as she looked aimlessly around the room, and then she spotted the organ and approached it, calling out for someone to answer her. He remained silent.

When she found his music score, he watched as her eyes skimmed it slowly. The girl knew how to read music, that much was clear.

Then she began to hum it and after a few seconds her humming turned into singing.

Erik had been surprised for a moment by her voice. It was pleasant sounding and held talent. She was definitely a noble girl, and yet she was singing it perfectly in pitch if not a little quiet. He couldn't help but encourage her to sing louder.

Her voice was pleasant to listen to, she had promise as an opera singer should she take into serious teaching. But it lacked something; it lacked the passion the song required. The song was about a passion so compelling, it could be compared to fire. But he couldn't expect a noblewoman to understand such things.

Listening to someone singing his song brought back memories of the last time he had heard someone singing it. His beloved Christine, her voice took over the song, made it her own. The voice he had cultivated and nurtured from the very beginning.

Then the realisation that someone was singing Christine's song hit him.

He wrote that for Christine and Christine alone, no one else was permitted to sing that song, it wasn't hers to sing. He was overcome with rage at the woman who had the audacity to sing Christine's song.

Memories of how he held her before she betrayed him, how she had looked at him as if he were desirable flashed though his mind, they were both painful and wonderful memories. Because all though she had betrayed him by taking off his mask, for those few moments that they sang together on stage, he could pretend that she returned his love for her.

And now this person was forcing him to relive such memories.

Erik had then grabbed a curtain rope and twisted it into loop.

It hadn't been difficult getting it around her neck; she was so defenceless, so _easy_.

The force knocked that ridiculous contraption English ladies insisted on wearing off her head to reveal long ebony hair that fell past her waist. Her eyes shut too quickly to see their colour.

She was choking.

She was dying.

But then she smiled, and a peaceful, happy expression filled her face as he body went limp and she seemed to accept her fate, acknowledging her own death.

But why was she smiling?

And without thinking he found himself loosening the rope and watching her fall to the ground as oxygen returned to her.

Her dark black hair was like ink, pooling around her as she gasped. And she looked up at him, her eyes a brilliant blue. As her gaze went to his face, Erik felt that uncomfortable feeling he got whenever someone looked at his face, but even more so with this girl. For some reason, it felt like her icy blue eyes could see right through the mask, but that was impossible.

She asked if he was going to kill her. Erik had relied with whatever first came to mind when truth be told, he didn't know himself the answer.

In the end, he let her go.

Only a warning was issued as she ran off.

Even now he was still standing there in deep thought.

Why had he not killed her?

When he thought about it, it seemed a shame to simply kill such talent like that. She voice was certainly not Christine's. But that girl had had talent. Her voice was pleasant to listen to and had an appealing quality to it that would make people want to listen. And she had a marvellous sense of pitch and natural libretto when he was sure she knew not what it was. She certainly held much promise. She was, in a way, like a diamond in the rough. Waiting to be shaped into something more beautiful.

It seemed a waste to just end it all before it could begin.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at her love seat with the window open and a cup of lemon tea that the servants had smuggles in. Her room over looked the garden and so whenever she needed to think she would always come here.

She sipped on the tea, her mouth puckering a little at the lemon flavour. She preferred Mint on such a warm day, but they were out of mint. It was also Verity's favourite.

Thinking of her sister reminded them of the ball coming up. Verity had been invited to play for the Malory's ball, the Aria from the opera, the magic flute. The ball was coming up in some times next year as it was an annual ball, but her mother always liked to get invitations as early as possible because they usually requested her daughters performance an she liked to prepare them.

Of course no one paid any attention to Elizabeth, short of inviting her, for she was of no interest to anyone being of very little talent.

Elizabeth sighed; it seemed as if her world had returned to being grey and colourless.

Until she thought of singing and a rich, warm feeling rushed though her. At first Elizabeth did not know what such an emotion was, until she realised that it was only because she had not experienced it for some time. True happiness and real contentment.

Her voice had sounded so rich and light even to her ears, Elizabeth had not know her voice could sound like that, and it was all thanks to the opera score because she was certain it wasn't her. There was no way a girl like her could sing like that on her own, even La Carlotta had said so before.

So it had to be the music score.

Elizabeth shivered at the thought and the memories.

Never in her life...no, the last time she had felt that happy, had been when Charlotte had been born. And although it was sad to say, this probably felt better then that time, because it was personal to her.

She had to do it again

No matter what

**HOW WAS THAT? WAS ERIK IN CHARATER? I HOPE SO**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO EVERYONE, I RECIEVED SUCH NICE REVEIWS I WAS SO HAPPY, SO FAR NO FLAMES AND I HOPE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY. IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO DOSENT LIKE MY STORY, SIMPLY STOP READING INSTEAD OF SENDING A FLAME IN THE FORM OF 'CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM' BECAUSE I DONT WANT IT. PEOPLE TELLING ME MY SPELLING AND GRAMER SUCKS DONT COUNT, BECAUSE I KNOW IT SUCKS TOO

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, BUT I DO OWN THE LYRICS OF THE MELODY**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**ONCE AGAIN**

"Elizabeth? You're drifting off again" Abigail called.

"Huh" Elizabeth blinked and shook her head.

Her mother frowned "Elizabeth, young ladies do not say 'huh', it is most unbecoming."

"Yes mother" she said without thinking and went back to her watercolours. There were seated in the gardens together, painting. Although, she would have preferred to be inside, with a good book on her lap instead. But there was no arguing with mother once she decided something. Elizabeth sometimes hated how submissive she was towards mother, was it really so hard to say no?

"Elizabeth, don't slouch"

"Yes mother" she replied immediately, apparently it was that hard. Elizabeth simply did not know how to say 'no' to her mother. And it wasn't hard because she was one of those charaters who was so wonderful and sweet, instead she was quite to opposite actually.

Elizabeth snuck a glance to the side at Abigail's painting and realised without any surprise whatsoever, that it was a thousand times better than her own. Abigail simply had a flair for art. Embroidery, pencil drawing, water colours, you name it and Abigail could do it to perfection. She already had one of her paintings up in a gallery somewhere.

It wasn't that Elizabeth was jealous, still, one did get tired from being overshadowed by ones sisters all the time.

But then Elizabeth gave a small smile in satisfaction, Abigail couldn't sing.

Elizabeth had not told anyone of what had happened in the opera house, not even the baby charlotte who could not speak a word. This was her secret.

"Elizabeth, that looks nothing like a rose garden" Abigail commented.

That was because it wasn't a rose garden. It was fire.

With the song of yesterday still in her mind, painting a simple rose garden had just seemed so bland.

But compared to the complex painting of Abigail her work looked like a child's drawing. Was there anything she could do right?

"No, I know it isn't, but thought that a rose garden would be a little too hard for me, so I went for something simpler." She replied.

"And yet you managed to utterly destroy a simple fire painting, it looks atrocious." Sophia said with obvious disgust.

That comment stung, Elizabeth knew how bad at painting she was, but her mother didn't have to be so blunt.

Instead she nodded "I apologise that it's not to your liking." She stood "If you'll both excuse me, I think I'll retire to the drawing room for some tea, do either of you wish to join me?"

"Elizabeth, don't disturb your sister when she's practising" was her mother's only reply. Abigail smiled, but then returned to her painting.

Elizabeth tried not to allow the fact that she sister didn't protest against her mothers treatment of her eldest sister bother her as she left.

After all, it was the same with everyone. No one ever bothered to speak for her or to stand on her side, so Elizabeth had to learn to take the insults quietly without a word since she was alone in that aspect, no one would ever try to defend her or help her.

As they shouldn't, she decided, she wasn't worth it anyway.

Elizabeth sighed, really, when was she going to grow out of being this pathetic?

As she walked, she heard the sound of the piano playing from the drawing room, Verity must be practicing.

I was something complicated which she didn't know the name of, or perhaps it was one of her own.

She leant against the wall and closed her eyes as the sweet sound of music washed over her. But it didn't last long as after a few moments she frowned with slight distaste.

Elizabeth used to think that her sister's piano player was better than anyone else's, that it was perfect, but right now at this moment it somehow felt off. Like something was missing.

The piece Verity was playing was supposed to be sad, about a woman who had lost her lover. And here there was nothing in the music, as if it had no soul. Elizabeth longed to hear a spark of something to set her heart racing like it had in the pipes when she heard that organ.

That beautiful, consuming, passionate music that made her feel like no music had made her feel before. Elizabeth longed to meet the man to have composed such amazing music for they were surly without a doubt the most spectacular genius to have walked the earth since Mozart.

Then it occurred to her. The man from yesterday, the one who had almost killed her, he was playing it so beautifully. Perhaps he knew who had composed the music?

It was dangerous, especially since she knew what he was capable of, but Elizabeth felt like she had to know no matter what.

* * *

"It should be here" Elizabeth murmured she had hand traced over the wooden planks along the opera house, looking for the loose planks that lead to the tunnels.

She had ridden here instead of using a carriage since William wasn't there and none of the other drivers took bribes and would have reported her to her mother.

It wasn't as bad as it sounded, Elizabeth was quite known for going about the town on a horse. Since she was quickly approaching spinsterhood, no one was so strict about how she conducted herself, in a way; it gave her a sort of freedom.

Eventually she found it.

Behind some tree's she tied her blue roan mare, Moonlight, to a tree with a bag full of apples to keep her occupied. "Stay quiet please and I'll have a juicy carrot from the kitchens as a reward for you" she whispered as she patted the nose of her mount.

The horse whined and butted its nose into its mistress's hand. Moonlight liked her mistress, she was kind and didn't use spurs like her previous mistress, plus she was always giving her treats. So for Elizabeth the horse was willing to wait patiently.

With one more pat for measure, Elizabeth moved aside the planks and went inside. It was darker than she remembered, and colder too. Somewhere far along she heard a dripping sound. Elizabeth ran a hand though her unbound hair. She wore no bonnet today as she never wore one while riding moonlight. Bonnets always made it hard to see properly, so instead she used a boys hair tie. Only it had fallen out while riding today and so now it fell down her back in waves and curled at the ends.

Really, it bothered her. Elizabeth had inherited her father's hair. It was wavy with a few kinks in it and curled in ringlets which was pretty in its own right but compared to her sisters curly doll-like hair, hers looked so plain. Everything about her was plain in comparison to her sisters, the only advantage she had to them was that she was smarter.

It was petty to say it but it was true. She had always been smarter...not that it was any good to her. As mother always said, no man likes a smart woman.

Well, that in itself didn't matter. She was as good as a spinster now; she could do whatever she wanted. She had completely given up on the whole idea of marriage.

Eventually Elizabeth found her way out of the tunnel and into the music room. She almost imagined him being there, playing the organ. But he wasn't, the room was empty.

The dust had even re-accumulated on the piano; it was as if he had never been there.

She sighed heavily.

Perhaps it had all been a dream?

Elizabeth walked up to the organ and traced it slowly, her gloved hand picking up a layer of dust which she didn't mind. She removed her gloves and put them aside as she pressed one solitary key on the organ. The low sound richly resonated around the room, a low sound like darkness.

For some reason, a song popped into her mind. It was an old lullaby she used to listen to as her child. Because her mother wasn't around all the time, as a girl, Elizabeth had been mostly raised by a nursemaid.

Elizabeth loved that nursemaid. She was a widow with children who were already grown, her name was Maria. With tanned skin from some Spanish relative and dark brown hair, glasses that were too big for her face but a deliciously smooth voice which would sing her to sleep each night before she took ill.

And the best thing about Maria; was that she was the only person who liked Elizabeth more than her sisters. Whenever Elizabeth would succeed in her studies she would pat her on the head and call her, her 'little darling'. She was more a mother to Elizabeth than her real mother. She always favoured her which made her sisters angry so they rarely listened to her, but Maria saw how lonely the little dark haired child was and felt she deserved at least one ally.

Whenever Elizabeth would have nightmares or simply could not get to sleep, Maria would always sit by her bed and sing this lullaby. And when she left, Elizabeth was left completely alone, so those memories with Maria were some of the most precious memories she had.

"_When the sun begins to set_

_When the sky is filled with twinkling stars_

_A fateful dream, awaits you in sleep_

_A gentle story only for you"_

Elizabeth smiled as the words to the song came do easily to her, it was one of the few wonderful memories from her childhood, one of her favourites.

"_Close your eyes and drift away_

_I'll hold you in my arms till you wake_

_My Darling child_

_Sleeping so sound_

_I'll treasure, the times that we have together"_

The high part of the song resounded around the spacious room beautifully.

"_When you are smiling_

_Even when you're crying_

_I'll love you, enough to _

_last us, a lifetime"_

Smiling, she sighed. "What am I even doing here?" she murmured to herself "I must be out of my mind. I am nearly killed and so I return to mostly likely be nearly killed all over again. Oh great, I'm not making any sense, now I know I'm out of my mind." she sighed.

Then suddenly she stood to attention when she thought she had heard the soft sound of someone chuckling.

"H-hello?" she called out, a little afraid.

No answer.

"I-I know you're there, C-come out and speak to me face to face" she cried weakly. What was she doing? Did she really want to die that badly, the man was obviously a little out of his mind; he tried to strangle her with a noose!

"You must be extremely brave, or entirely stupid to come back here." A smooth, velvet voice suddenly called out.

Elizabeth spun round so suddenly she accidently tripped over the hem of her dress and fell back. "Ouch" she moaned and looked up.

There he was, white half mask and all. The eye that wasn't covered surveyed her with mild interest and confusion, also a hint of...amusement? "Or perhaps you were correct in your assumption of you being out of your mind. Then again, you may just simply want to die?"

At the mention of dying Elizabeth's heart began to speed in fear as her head bowed. 'I can't be scared now' she thought to herself 'not after I've come all this way'

"I...Sir I apologise for intruding on your privacy last time and also today, it was rude of me" what was this nonsense she was blabbering on about now? Why couldn't she simply arrive to the point?

"But I . . . I wanted to ask you something"

This seemed to confuse him "Ask me something?"

"Yes, who was the composer of the music that you were playing?"

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM HAPPY THAT I RECIEVED REVEIWS SO QUICKLY EVERYONE, THANYOU**

**I MUST ADMIT, IM A LITTLE OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE WITH ELIZABETH, SHE'S NOT THE SORT OF CHARATER I USALLY WRITE, SHE'S A NEW THING FOR ME BUT I'M QUITE HAPPY WITH HOW SHE TURNED OUT, I HOPE YOU ALL ARE TOO.**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The girl from yesterday had returned.

Erik watched as she stumbled her way out of the pipes and into the room, the hem of her green dress dragging slightly in the dust. Was she an idiot, or just extremely simple? Only the other day he had been more than ready to strangle her and only on a whim had he spared her life. And now she had returned?

She must have a death wish.

Or perhaps she was looking for a little excitement to lighten up her dull noble life, all noble ladies were the same whether in England or France. Petty, devious, selfish and annoying, the same kind of people who visited places like the circus he had spent most of his childhood in. That was why Erik had not cared for La Carlotta.

He watched from one of the rafters on the ceiling as she looked around wildly before her eyes settled on the piano. Something changed in her eyes, she looked disappointed as she sighed and approached it.

Her gloved finger traced the dusty piano; she took them both off and placed them aside. Then she pressed one of the keys and a deep sound echoed though the room. He saw with some interest as she closed her eyes at the sound.

She wasn't wearing a ridiculous bonnet today; her hair was down and fell past her waist. Dark ebony black, not the brown that Christine had but appealing in its own right. She was probably scorned for having such dark hair, the height of English fashion was fair colouring, with dark blue eyes she most likely stick out like a sore thumb.

Then she began to sing. The song she sang wasn't opera, but once again it had that something that held his interest. Her voice was pleasing and there was something in it that wasn't there yesterday?

She was interesting. While he had not been obsessively thinking of her, she had occasionally popped into his mind every now and again. She had a good sense of pitch for a amateur, and her breathing was good also.

She was interesting.

The song she sang sounded like a child's lullaby, he wouldn't know, he had not heard any lullabies as a child.

She had talent, remarkable potential that would be a waste to simple let go off. But he did not have time for half assed noble ladies.

"What am I even doing here?" she murmured to herself "I must be out of my mind. I am nearly killed and so I return to mostly likely be nearly killed all over again. Oh great, I'm not making any sense, now I know I'm out of my mind." she sighed.

Erik found himself chuckling at her roundabout way of talking. She was in a way, quite amusing.

But apparently she heard him chuckle as she stood to attention and called out for him to show himself.

He became annoyed by her lack of respect; he had killed men for comments less than what she said.

So he dropped to the ground and called her out "You must be extremely brave or entirely stupid to come back here"

At his words she squeaked and tried to turn around quickly, but instead she tripped over her gown and fell backwards with a 'ouch'

She was really clumsy, how on earth was she a noblewoman?

"Or perhaps you were correct in your assumption of you being out of your mind. Then again, you may just simply want to die?"

She flinched and bowed her head in fear. Ah, fear. Fear was something he understood.

But then her fear went away as she raised her head to look at him, determination shining clearly in her eyes "I...Sir I apologise for intruding on your privacy last time and also today, it was rude of me"

She was apologising to him?

"But I . . . I wanted to ask you something"

"Ask me something?"

She paused, and looked nervous "Yes, who was the composer of the music that you were playing?"

He didn't answer at first because he had not expected her question "Why do you want to know?"

"Please" she begged "I really want to know."

"Then answer the question, why do you want to know?"

She didn't say anything, only looking away with a perplexed and slightly embarrassed expression. He sighed. He really didn't want to kill her, but he was tired, he didn't want to deal with her.

"Go" he said softly "you don't belong in a place like his" he turned to leave when she called out "Wait! Please..."

He looked at her as she sighed "I...I don't know how to explain it. The music, it moved me. It was just so powerful, I felt like I was being engulfed in flames as I heard it, I never felt anything like it. I need to know who wrote it, it would forever bother me until I knew. Also, that music made me sing like that..." she drifted off; blushing slightly, embarrassed about what she had revealed.

He understood why, from the few years he had spent in England he had realised that the nobles were slightly different from France. They didn't like their women thinking or having an opinion, she must stick out so much in her society.

He was surprised by her explanation, and her astute reaction to his music. She had gotten the image he had tried to get across perfectly. That alone held some merit. And she looked so passionate.

"You like music?" he found himself asking.

She blushed "although I'm no good at it myself, I can play a few instruments." She smiled "but I loved listening to music, I used to think that my sisters piano playing was the best, until I heard yours. It was so powerful and clear, I could practically feel the obsession in the song, it was almost scary."

Anyone would think she was prattling on to gain admiration and respect, but her eyes were so clear and innocent like a child's eyes, they held nothing but pure admiration. Then he noticed how when listing her own musical accomplishments she had not mentioned her voice.

"And singing?"

"Pardon?"

He frowned "Your training in singing?"

She blushed even harder "Me! a singer? Oh no, no, no! I could never do that! I mean...I'm pretty useless at anything I try, I...the only reason I was able to sing yesterday was because of the music!"

"Then where did you learn to read music" he asked, suspicious.

"A Soprano singer came to our home when I was a child, she was on a holiday to England and to gain social standing she taught me a few things about how to read it, then I realised that opera scores and piano scored were similar, it wasn't hard to figure out. But I'm no good at that either."

She had not seemed to have yet noticed that she was still on the floor and gathering dust, and he was not going to waste time pointing it out to her.

Erik hated complications; all his life he had hated them. Whenever something particularly annoyed him, he always removed them from his life in the simplest way. But this was the first time he had found something that annoyed him, yet he didn't want to kill it.

Since losing Christine all those years ago, he had lost more than just his love. He lost his dream, his purpose.

His whole life had been about making Christine a star. Making her progress and when she was at the height of her career, she would sing in an opera he himself wrote. When she betrayed him, he thought he would never think of this dream again.

Until now.

He found himself thinking of all the possibilities with this little English woman. English opera was not as kind as French and much stricter, but with his influence he would gain her access. What she needed was training.

Erik turned and walked towards her. He saw her eyes widen in utter surprise as he bent down so he was eye level with her. "What is your name, girl?"

"E-Elizabeth" she answered timidly, purposely omitting her last name for some reason, he chose not to comment as it was of no importance.

"Tell me" he said "What did you think of singing opera?"

Her eyes lit up to this and there was a certain flush to her cheeks as she looked so happy "I loved it" she said simply "I don't know how else to put it, in fact, I had not even known a voice could make such a sound, when the singer who came to my home all those years ago sang I thought she sounded like she was screaming. But this was completely different. I felt like my heart would just soar out my chest." She smiled "But that was just because of the music, on my own I would never be good enough for something so extravagant."

He nodded "Yes, on your own, even if you practiced for your whole life, you will never reach the level that will make anyone want to listen to you."

She bowed her head in shame.

"An opera singer spends a vast majority of their time perfecting their voice" he said "practising and enriching it with the help of a teacher, for no one can learn to be a professional on their own."

He smirked, if anything, this would at least give him a hobby, something to do. And when she disappointed him, or he got bored, then he would kill her. "I am the composer of the music you heard" he admitted as her eyes widened once more.

"Should you wish to continue to sing, I will teach you. But you must be committed.

_Listen to all I tell you_

_And never disobey"_

He watched her shiver slightly at his voice, it was still so soft and she was being effected this way. How pitiful, he smirked. He gripped her forearm and brought her to her feet without her even realising.

"_Trust me_

_Let music fill your very soul_

_And live as you've never lived before"_

* * *

Elizabeth had not expected her reaction to his singing. It was so low, barely singing at all, but it was so smooth and so compelling, she felt like she were nothing more than a puppet to his will.

He was certainly a dangerous man indeed f he could do so much to her just by singing. In her subconscious, she realised he was rising her to her feet. As she heard him sing his last sentence, she tensed.

To sing, like she had that time. To experience those rich feelings from that time. To finally have something of herself that she could be proud of, that wouldn't be overshadowed by her sister's talent?

What did she have to loose, she was miserable. Her life was so unhappy, getting by dully with a patient smile like some clay doll. Elizabeth wanted to feel for once in her life, she wanted to be reckless and for the first time in years she wanted to be_ happy_.

And singing made her so happy.

She gripped him by his sleeves and leaned forward as she cried "Y-yes!"

He paused as she stumbled to find her words "Please Master. Please teach me to sing."

**REVEIW PLEASE, I WORKED HARD ON THAT CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI**

**LOT'S OF REVEIWS! I AM SO HAPPY!**

**SO HAPPY, THAT I WROTE SUPER FAST **

**IT WAS FUN, I HAD TROUBLE WITH HOW ERIK MAY ACT SO I HOPE HE'S ARIGHT**

**A SPORANO IS A HIGH NOTE IN OPERA, A ALTO IS A LOW NOTE AND A TENNOR IS FOR BOYS SINGING**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Elizabeth was _still_ in a daze.

Seated on her horse Moonlight she gently trotted along to the abandoned opera house. This was her eighteenth lesson so far. The masked man had not told her his name, and to be perfectly honest, Elizabeth was too much of a coward to ask. So she had taken to calling him her 'Music Master' or simply 'Master' for short. It seemed to amuse him, since he never objected to it.

Actually it was the only thing he was amused about.

Elizabeth's new master turned out to be a very strict man about his music and her lessons. The first lesson she had turned up late, because of trouble convincing the stable hand that she was simply going for a ride, and he had been so angry. Elizabeth shivered at the memory; it was not something she wanted to think upon.

Lessons with the Master were not easy. At first it was all theory work as he taught her more and more about simply _reading_ opera scores as well as her scales every day. It was rather boring and tedious work, and quite frightening because it had been revealed that his tantrum on the first lesson was a normal occurrence. He had a nasty temper and would think nothing of yelling at her mercilessly when she failed to do as he expected.

Most woman would not react so much be being shouted at, but Elizabeth was a gentle born lady and in all her life she had been mocked, scorned, insulter and other such, but never yelled at. No servant or governess ever had reason to, and her mother was far too dignified to do such a vulgar thing. And no gentleman would dare do such a thing in public, which was the only time she ever saw gentlemen since they only called on her sisters.

So when he had shouted at her for the first time, Elizabeth had been most surprised. However, she had not disagreed with him in anyway so far, instead she was obedient and listened to all he told her to do without complaint, that at least, seemed to please him.

And as lessons rolled into one, it became easier.

Elizabeth had taken to bringing this and that with her when she went out, to avoid suspicion. Sometimes she would bring a embroidery, her watercolours, her book, all to keep up the pretence and to keep her mother from finding out. She told people she was riding out to a lake. But she rarely needed to bother; her mother never paid much attention to her as a person, so that left Elizabeth to do as she pleased.

She trotted along until the opera house came into view before speeding up into a gallop. Dismounting she re-tied Moonlight and patted her nose. The mare whinnied as she butted her head into her mistress's hand.

Elizabeth looked up at the sun, not noon yet, she was still early.

With one more pat to Moonlight she turned and quickly found her way to the loose boards of wood. Moving them aside she made her way down the tunnels. Even though Elizabeth had already gone this way so many times before she still had troubles and found herself tripping over unnecessary things when she wasn't careful.

As she got closer she began to hear the sound of an organ. 'Master must be playing' she mused.

It really was still the most amazing thing she had ever heard. Ever since being introduced to the world of the music her Master composed and played, normal music seemed dry and hollow. He played with so much passion; so much feeling it always brought such a smile to her face.

She reached the end of the tunnels and so softly pushed the door open so it would make no sound.

He was seated at the organ with his head down and the eye that wasn't concealed by the mask closed as his fingers expertly glided over the keys. She hung back and watched.

Sometimes Elizabeth would question her own sanity, in the times when her sense of reason would rear its ugly head and try to talk some sense into her.

It would tell her that this entire thing was madness, following an unknown and most likely unmarried man into an abandoned place every day. Especially a man who had previously tried to kill her. This wasn't for her, she wasn't the kind to go looking for excitement and adventure, she was nothing more that the eldest daughter of a noble family. A pure bread English woman through and through and her only objective was to find a good husband, preferable one with all his teeth.

Every time her common sense tried to reason with her, Elizabeth would always agree, that it was madness and she should stop going.

But...

No matter how many times she agreed with her mind, her body and soul knew where it _really _wanted to go and Elizabeth found herself unable to stay away. The Master had her completely under his spell.

And that wasn't all.

Even if all she was doing was singing her notes, just singing always brought her such an elated feeling. Even when he scolded her and told her off she couldn't help but feel so happy.

Truth be told, it felt so good to have someone actually taking an interest in her, all her life, people had always gravitated towards her sisters, the most talented of the lot, and always left Elizabeth behind. But he, her Master, was so strict with her and for once, Elizabeth experienced what it was like to be taught seriously because someone saw something in _her_. He was taking _her _seriously.

And that alone made her want to try harder every time; she didn't want to let his expectations down.

And despite it all, he was a good teacher.

She leant against the wall and took in the music.

What skilful playing. Her Music Master always had such a peaceful expression on his face when he was playing the organ, like he was really happy.

Suddenly he slammed his hands down on all the keys, the sudden sound caused her to jump back with a squeak.

"You're late!" he said angrily.

Elizabeth fought herself not to tremble, as much as she respected him, she knew better than to aggravate his temper.

"I-I'm not late" she said softly, and then with a little more bravery she added "I arrived on time, I just didn't want to interrupt."

He snarled "Take your training more seriously, or do you not want to learn?"

"No!" she cried frantically "I do want to learn, please forgive my rudeness, I will arrive on time and begin on time no matter what from now on."

He nodded at her display of respect. Apparently, acts of humility and respect went further with her Master than acts of pride and stupidity. This suited her because Elizabeth was neither outspoken nor stupid.

She approached the piano cautiously and began to pull out the score he had given her to review, from her side-bag.

"No" he said, snatching her sheets "I want you to go straight to practicing your scales. I will review; I hope you have been learning your breathing." She nodded quickly.

Oh how she hated how submissive she was, why couldn't she be more like Verity and use proper words instead of shaking like a timid mouse? Verity would have most likely made some comment on how she already knew how to breathe but not to sing.

Then again, if Verity had made such a remark, Elizabeth had no doubt she would have been dead in moments with a noose round her neck. It was the risk she had to take, that she would displease him or bore him and one day she would find herself unable to return home because he would simply kill her,

But Elizabeth believed deep inside that what she was doing was truly worth it.

The Master stood by the Organ and said "Now begin" as he pressed on one of the lower keys at the bottom of the piano. The sound rang out low and deep like rumbling thunder, the room enhanced its splendour as Elizabeth equipped it to memory, then when it had faded she attempted to try to re-sing it.

The Master was not pleased "Again" he ordered and pressed on the key and again the sound rang out.

She repeated the note his mouth grimaced "Again!"

She sang it again and finally he nodded and pressed another note and they repeated the process with each note until he was satisfied it was tedious, but it was progress, now he was pressing random keys rather than in order like he had done yesterday. Elizabeth began to enjoy herself.

This time it was higher, extremely high. Elizabeth blanched; high notes were her weak point. She sang it weakly, but he demanded "Again"

She tried again, and again, and again until eventually he snarled "Enough of that!" and she flinched.

"Why must you do this every time?" he said firmly.

"I don't understa..."

But he turned to her with a frown and marched over and Elizabeth cringed for a moment. But he only too her chin and raised her head so her neck was straight. "Don't crush you're vocal chords." He said in his low voice "and stand straight or the sound won't come out." Elizabeth straightened her back "And finally, stop being afraid of the notes, sing them and should you fail then you will attempt them again, no singer can attempt a soprano perfectly on their first round."

Elizabeth really could not understand this man. One moment he was scolding her terribly, yelling at her in all his anger and annoyance, and the next he was speaking to her so kindly? She could never truly understand and she feared she never would.

"Now" he said "Do it again" and he pressed the key once more.

When it had faded out Elizabeth tried to sing it. She was almost there when her voice faltered as her nerves got the better of her.

He looked angry "You're not listening! I told you not to be afraid of them, stupid girl. Do it again and this time do it right"

'I'm trying! Perhaps the sound would come easier of you stop scaring it away' she thought humourlessly. Simply because she put up with his insults, it did not mean she liked it.

"What was that?" he said sharply and to her horror, Elizabeth realised that she had accidently murmured the words out loud.

"I'm so sorr..." she began but he interrupted

"So you think I am 'scaring the notes away?' well perhaps if you sang them correctly they would have no need to fear me." was he curt answer before turning to the piano "Now do it again. No opera singer sings only alto"

Was it her imagination, or was his voice laced with humour just now? He didn't sound angry.

As she attempted the note she watched him with half lidded eyes.

He always turned up for lessons in the same black cloak and ivory half mask. At first Elizabeth had been more concerned over her lessons and other things. But now she was noticing that he never took his mask of. Sometimes he would set his cloak aside but never his mask.

She sometimes wondered why . . . what could possibly be so bad that he would never take it off? The side of his face that wasn't covered was so handsome, the kind of face her sisters would love, why cover the other half. What did he have to hide?

Suddenly he clapped his hands once and Elizabeth stopped singing. When she blinked and was brought back to reality she noticed he had a pleased expression in his one eye "Finally" he said "You managed it."

Elizabeth realised that while in deep thought she had actually reached that high soprano note she had been aiming for, for many lessons now. Her eyes widened and her face broke out into a huge happy, rare smile "I did it!" she cried "I actually did it; I didn't even think someone like me could do that. This, this is amazing." She felt a rush of exhilaration go though her, pure happiness.

"I did it" she repeated "you were right, I just stopped worrying so much about how it would turn out and it came out properly, I did it."

She looked up at him as he nodded "You did well" he agreed "But don't become too enamoured with yourself, you still have far to go and that was only one note."

Always the stern and strict teacher, she smiled.

Her lesson continued, this time Elizabeth fought hard not to fear any notes.

**HOW WAS THAT?**

**GOOD?**

**BAD?**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVEIWS, THE ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY, I HOPE I WILL CONTINUE TO GET MORE AND MORE, I HAVE SO MANY IDEA'S PLANNED FOR THIS STORY. THE ROMANCE IN THIS FIC WILL BE A LITTE SLOW AT FIRST BECAUSE I WANTED THEM TO START OF AS FRIENDS AND WORK FROM THERE. ALSO ITS THEIR CHARATERS, ELIZABETH IS SO SHY AND ERIK IS STILL SOMEWHAT IN LOVE WITH CHRISTINE SO I'VE GOT TO GRAVITATE THEM TOWARDS EACHOTHER OR IT WONT BE NATURAL AND EXTREEM;Y OOC, I DONT WANT THEM SO ALL OF A SUDDEN FALL IN LOVE WITHOUT ANY STORY**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**ALSO, I AM THINKING OF CHANGING THE RATING OF THIS STORY TO 'M' BECAUSE OF CERTAIN SCENES I HAVE PLANNED**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, BUT I DO OWN THE SONG AND I KNOW ITS BAD, SO IM SORRY THAT I TRY TO PASS IT OFF AS THE PHANTOMS PLEASE EXCUSE ME**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

At least she was trying.

That much Erik agreed. She came everyday without fail, at first she was late a few times but he rectified the problem and now she always came on time.

She was a good student at the very least, attentive, eager to learn and quick to pick up on things. She was very submissive, but that came with being a noble born lady, she knew how to show humility to which he approved, he didn't need to deal with another Diva.

The girl purposely omitted her last name, but it was of no importance.

She was progressing marvellously. It had been about a month since he offered to teach her and since then Elizabeth had kept him well entertained. They still kept apart, he did not know of her life and she did not know of his. All he knew what he saw before him.

She was shy. A quiet mouse like girl who spoke well and apologised regularly, it was annoying sometimes. But also sometimes he would catch traces of her real personality when she let it slip through unwillingly. The rare times she would retaliate against his strict teachings and make comments, he always let them slide because they were so amusing.

She was impressive with her talent also. She had a natural range and pitch that ,once she stopped being so usually stuck on the idea that such things were impossible for her, she was able to reach beautifully. The notes were beginning to become natural to her and in only three weeks time she had successfully grasped the concept of reading opera music.

He wanted to see how her piano skills were, since she had mentioned she was learned, but that was for another time.

But what really made her interesting to teach, was how much she seemed to love the music. She would get so excited whenever she reached a note that was difficult and her eyes would light up when she was practicing. There was something about teaching someone passionate about music that was entertaining. It was safe to say that Elizabeth was safe from his noose...for now.

But there were still places that could use improvement. She had no confidence in herself and had to be tricked into trying things she believed out of her range. That would not do.

Christine had had beautiful stage presence. True she wasn't as devoted to the music as Elizabeth seemed to be, but her voice was one no one could ever resist. From the moment he first saw her when madam Giri first brought her to live. He was a fair bit older than her by at least fourteen years or so, but age meant nothing to him.

He introduced her to the world of music, and she had not disappointed.

But he always knew that the music was something she did because she knew it pleased him, not because it was something dear to her soul, singing was something she enjoyed and did because she was good and because he had made her good. Perhaps that was why her voice was good but still lacking, if only she had allowed to teach her further...

Erik paused at the organ.

It had already been so many years and still he loved her.

His Christine.

He had more pride than to become a poor besotted fool who remained completely in depression, but that did not mean he did not love her still. Christine had been his angel. And for her, he knew he could never be a man to her. Not with his face, so instead he became her Angel of Music.

The sound of footsteps echoing along the pipe sounded through the small room. He checked the small time piece on the chain. She was late.

Elizabeth stumbled in with an apologetic smile "Master!" she cried

She had taken to calling him 'Master' not that he objected, he supposed she needed something to call him and she did not know of his alias 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

Also it was amusing.

He glared at her as she came in, even if she was only a few minutes late it was still bad. He only had a small amount of time to teach her each day and if she was late then they lost valuable time. She was good, but she needed much teaching if she was to be ready and to catch up with all he had taught Christine from when she was eighteen.

"You're late!" he snapped.

She bowed her head "I'm sorry, my younger sister tried to ensnare me into going shopping, I only managed to convince her otherwise."

So she had a sister, Erik stored the information for another time.

"Never mind, come over here, I have something for you."

She approached the piano and he pulled out the music score he had been playing before she arrived to show it to her.

Her eyes scanned over it and widened "But this..." her face broke into one of her wide smiles "this is an opera song, I though you said I wasn't to touch a opera song until I had learned all the notes?"

"You have learned all the notes" he replied "There is a fine difference between simply reciting opera scales and singing real soprano songs. This will take longer, so it is best to begin soon"

Her eyes further read the score and her eyes widened with untamed excitement. This surprised him, he was not used to seeing it, she was always so calm, reserved, a perfect lady. But now she was acting like a child at Christmas, it was interesting to see this.

Even more so the reason for her excitement as she looked up suddenly "This song is so beautiful, it has all the notes I've been learning, the words are so pretty. Where did you find such a thing?"

He was somewhat insulted; she knew of his talents with music and yet still played the ignorant?

"Never mind" he said sitting at the piano, "sing it."

"Sing it!" she cried "What! Here? Now? I haven't practiced or rehearsed or..."

"Silence!" he cried, slamming his hand down "for what reason did I teach you to read music?"

She flinched.

"Now sing it" he said, follow the notes."

He sat at the organ and played a soft introduction. She looked nervous, he realised, and agitated, but once glance at him and he watched her force herself to breath. One day, her breathing would be natural he promised himself; he would not accept anything less.

"_Fall begins to wane, as the winter general descends"_ she sang, the first few lines trembles unpleasantly, she soughed.

"_I sit and wait, at my window pane, for my lost bird to come flying home"_ her low notes were better, but here came the soprano.

"_Come back to me_

_Dear heart don't forsake me_

_I lived my life eternally, so I could meet you again" _yes, this part was perfect, she hit the note exactly right.

"_The summer king, has gone to sleep, his lover spring had died,_

_She will come once again, when the sun rises_

_Will the winter snow, freeze you more?_

_Will my love melt you at last?_

_Can a frozen heart even beat_

_When it's been broken into shards of ice?"_

The alto music played as her voice wavered slightly she took a breath and began the next soprano

"_My bird. please return, I will hold you to my breast_

_Let my blood be yours again,_

_So I may be put to rest_

_The winter general calls for me_

_But I want to see your face,_

_One more time, before I drown _

_In my own eternal sleep."_

She paused as the music continued further and sighed as the sing finished.

"It's not completed" he admitted, but for practice it will do."

"It's beautiful" she said "and so sad. I should have known you wrote it?"

He looked at her "how would you to know that?"

"Because only your music can move me so much, this song is of a woman about to die and she is wishing to see her lover once more before that happens, but when you played I could feel the heartbreak, it was so sad."

If it were anyone else, Erik would have accused them of being arrogant and simpering. But from what he knew of Elizabeth, was that she was like a child in the aspect that she only ever said what she meant, so honestly without any ulterior motives.

He nodded to her "you were off in several places; we will be learning this until you can sing it to perfection." He said it harshly, but she only nodded "Yes Master." This was how a student was to treat a master, the students in the opera house could learn from this girl. Stomping around acing as if they were golden gifts to the stage simply because they had some talent.

He hated people like that, people who used to laugh and scorn him so many years ago in a more painful point of his life.

He checked his timepiece "it is late, your family will become suspicious, tell no one of our meeting" he told her this every time they ended a lesson, and every time she would answer "Never Master"

* * *

Elizabeth hauled herself up on Moonlight's back and urged her on into a trot.

She was still buzzing from today's lesson.

A song, he had her sing a song.

Asong he had even writen for her!

And what a song too, so beautiful, his music made her want to cry, the song suited her voice at this point perfectly. He played it so well, it was official, the man was without a doubt a true genius. She wanted to sing it more, to practice so that when she went back tomorrow her voice wouldn't falter and would be perfect in all aspects. She wanted to please the person to write such an amazing song so badly.

But where could she find the time to practice, verity used all the music rooms, Abigail was usually always in the garden, her mother and servants were always about. There was no safe place in the house. Somehow, Elizabeth didn't want her family knowing her secret just yet. She wanted to sing just for him for now and perhaps...she was a little scared.

Because it always happened like this. Elizabeth would find something she loved, something she enjoyed. Then her sisters would find out and they would want to try it, and then they would be much better than her. the teachers would get bored and would gravitate towards them leaving Elizabeth in the dark.

Elizabeth was a practical girl with a strong sense of pride. She knew that in this world, there were some things she couldn't have, some thongs that would never be hers. So she had learnt to give up while the game was lost, it hurt less that way.

But Elizabeth when Elizabeth thought about her music, her singing and her teacher's attentions, she realised she didn't want to give it up. Singing made her so happy. When he gave her the copy of the score he had written for her, played it as she sang, Elizabeth had felt so alive, as if that was the reason she had lived so long, so sing this man's music and she wanted nothing more than to do so. It seemed to please him, and she knew that she loved it. no, she didn't want her sisters to take that away from her too.

Must she always play the part of the martyr? The dutiful older sister?

When she was singing, she was happy.

Wasn't she allowed some happiness too?

She began to approach the estate as she went back to the stables and handed Moonlight to one of the stable hands "Take care of her for me" she told them "and please check her hoofs, I think one of her shoes are loose, and she was slower today than usual, so please see if something may be wrong with her legs."

The stable hand who worked for them was someone who was hand picked by her mother. Which meant he was snobbish and selfish and hated horses, he only did the job because he was paid for it. but Elizabeth needed someone to care for her horse since she was not allowed to do it herself, English ladies were not to be in a place such as a stable was what her mother constantly preached.

The stable hand Armani, only grunted and lead Moonlight away.

As Elizabeth entered the house she heard someone cal for her "Elizabeth!"

She looked up to see Abigail stood on the stair case.

"Father has returned."

* * *

**I THINK I WILL STOP THERE**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**I WROTE THIS CHAPTER SO QUICKLY WITHOUT STOPPING BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET IT TO YOU ALL**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

**I JUS WANT TO POINT OUT I HAVE A LOT OF IDEA'S PLANNED FOR THIS STORY, BUT IT MAY NOT BE WHAT YOU EXPCENT, I HAVE A LOT OF TWISTS PLANNED TOO**

**ALSO, IM SORRY TO THOS WHO DONT WANT THIS TO BE A M RATED STORY**

**BUT THE SCENES ARE IMPOTANT AND I'VE ALWSY WANTED TO WRITE A REAL MATURE SCENE, I REALLY THINK I CAN DO IT THIS TIME**

**BUT IF I DO DESIDE TO CHANGE THE RATING, IT DOSENT MEAN YOU HAVE TO STOP READING, I WILL BE SURE TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN THERE WILL BE A MATURE SCENE AND YOU CAN SKIP IT, IT WONT MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE TO THE STORY**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Elizabeth didn't see her father at all after Abigail's announcement. And neither did anyone else other than her mother who most likely met him on his way in. After returning he went straight to his study and didn't come out. This was the normal however.

Elizabeth's family was of good blood. Both her mother and father had a long and healthy generation behind them, but while her mother stayed at home and ran the household, while her father ran his businesses. He was a tradesman, he travelled on ships and trains all over the place and sold goods, he often said he did it not because of profit but because he liked being away from him, he was happy being in trade.

It was a family legacy which he took in stride, their father was an adventurous sort, he never wanted to be tied down.

That evening's meal was a quiet affair as they ate in silence.

"Is father coming down tonight?" Abigail asked suddenly.

Her mother frowned "No, your father is in his study, he will eat when he is ready." And that was the end of the conversation.

Elizabeth said nothing, this was a delicate affair.

Her father had been due to arrive almost a month ago and when he didn't it caused worry to her mother. And now he was suddenly back again and not bothered about anything. Elizabeth sometimes did not understand why her mother always fretted like this. Her father had a habit of staying longer than usual and Elizabeth had simple become used to it, as they all did.

She forked a piece of asparagus and popped in her mouth, chewing slowly.

If anything she was more bothered about how now that father was home she would have a much harder time escaping for her lessons. And if that happened...she shuddered to think about how angry her Master would be.

There was a knock at the door as her mother called "Enter."

A servant entered the room and gave a short bow "Forgive me My lady, but the Master has requested the presence of Miss Elizabeth."

Silence filled the room as a tense atmosphere filled the air. Sophia turned to her eldest daughter who had not even once looked up at the announcement and was drinking from her wine glass.

"Elizabeth!" her mother said sharply.

Elizabeth finished drinking and said simply "I apologise for my rudeness mother, but at this moment I am dining with you all" to the servant she said "Please tell my father I will join him in his study after I have finished my Supper"

The servant bowed "Right away Miss" and he turned to leave.

Her sisters turned to her with troubled expressions as she continued to eat.

"Elizabeth" Verity said, her usually bravado way of speaking gone and replaced with a more polite mannerism "You really shouldn't keep father waiting, he's been gone ever so long."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister "and he will still be here when supper is finished." She said.

When her supper was finished Elizabeth rose from her seat and followed the servant down the hall, ignoring the eyes of her sisters.

She approached her father's study on the high level and knocked gently "Father" she called "I have come."

When he did not answer she gently opened the door.

He stood in the room with his back turned to her as he pooled over a map.

"Father?"

He turned to her and grinned "Elizabeth my dear girl, how long had it been!"

She smiled at his behaviour, typical father "father you were due back a month ago, where have you been?"

He waved his hand in a disregarding manner "Now Now Lizzie" he said, using the nick name he called her when they were alone "I can't just go ant tell a storm when they can and can' barrage a ship now can I? Aren't you glad to see me home?"

She smiled warmly "Of course I am father."

Really, she was fond of her father. He turned back to his maps for a moment and scanned them, looking for something.

Elizabeth may have mentioned before, she took after her father. Alexander Ashwin was a handsome man for his age with dark green eyes and rich hair as black as night. He was tall and well dressed. In his youth he was known as the season's finest catch.

Her parents had been an arranged marriage and he had only complied to it because it was promised that if he did he would be granted freedom. On the condition he bore an heir.

And Elizabeth was born, then Hermione, and Abigail, Verity and Charlotte. After that the doctor announced it would be dangerous if the lady became pregnant again so there was no male heir but a house full of daughters. This suited him fine as he did not care either way.

Elizabeth suited him just fine.

He noticed one day when she was seven how learned Elizabeth was with her sums and her geography. He realised she was smart for a woman and delighted in this knowledge as he now had the heir he needed to go after his freedom.

And so Elizabeth became his heir, or heiress to be precise. If not for that she would be another face in his household.

"Lizzie" he called "Come over here a minute. Elizabeth came over and peered at what looked to be a group of mathematical sums and profit totals. They were complex, too complex for most noble woman who had no interest in such things. But for Elizabeth it was easy. She nodded to her father and became seated as she patiently worked the out. He nodded with approval and went to go and inspect some of his mail.

After some time Elizabeth finished.

"Father" she called "I noticed that you made some unnecessary selling in this region" she indicated a place on the map. "I also took the liberty of seeing the proposal drawn up and strongly suggest you turn it down. I have read that the merchandise in that season will not be of full quality; why not wait till next summer before buying their goods"

Her father surveyed her and nodded happily "you're right Lizzie, its exactly what I was thinking, I know you would see it the same way."

Elizabeth nodded yes.

Her father was always like this, he would ignore her like everyone else for days and months on end, unless it suited him. And she knew he would not be so interested if he had a son.

But in this household, he paid more interest in her than he did anyone else, even his own wife.

"Father, have you been to see Verity, Abigail or Charlotte yet?" she asked tangibly.

"No" he said simply "say, when we are finished I would very much like to hear your Piano forte later, after all, one must not forget you are female."

Liar.

He just didn't want to carry on this conversation, he had no interest whatsoever in her piano.

Elizabeth blanched "really father, Verity plays a much prettier Piano than I, and I'm sure she would be delighted should you listen to her."

"We'll see" he murmured.

He was always like this; he had no interest in the rest of their family.

Just as Elizabeth had no interest being his pawn in his work.

He was a dreamy man who only cared for his travels and nothing else. It was one of the reasons why her mother was a little colder to her than to any of the other girls.

Sophia may not love Alexander, but she believed wholeheartedly in a woman serving and satisfying her husband. But he had no interest in her, he only touched her enough times for her to be with child and nothing more and he rarely ever sought her out. The same went for sister's, all it did was alienate her a little.

And she hated it.

But did he care?

"Father, please come and join us in the gardens tomorrow, must you stay hauled up in your rooms every time you return?"

"I am not only a businessman Elizabeth" he said sternly, his playful attitude gone "but I am also the master of this house, I have much to do and no time to be doing foolish things."

She flinched and nodded. "It is late, I must retire" she stood "goodnight sir"

When she left the room, she realised Abigail standing by the door watching.

"Elizabeth..."

She said no more as the two walked towards their rooms.

"You're lucky, father loves you"

"He doesn't love me" Elizabeth said "he needs an heir, whether he likes it or not. And I'm just the smarter out of all of us. He doesn't care about me. and it's a little insulting"

"Oh Elizabeth, that's not true."

She smiled and went into her room. But before she closed the door she added "Sister, I wish it weren't." Because the truth hurt so much.

Closing the door Elizabeth let go of a breath she had not know she was holding.

Sometimes she wondered which was worse, her mother or her father. One thought she was useless, the other only put up with her because he had to.

Wasn't she worth more than that?

Elizabeth sat on her bed and from under the covers she pulled out the opera score her Master had given her and read it though, imagining the music in her mind.

After her fourth reading she finally smiled and sighed.

It was amazing how much his music calmed her. she had only known him a month and already her Master had become such an important person in her life, he had given her so much.

Gone were the days when she would sit and wonder why she was even alive, now she spent her time thinking about how next to see him and what she would learn.

Music set her soul on fire, and she had not even known it could do such a thing till she met him. She felt so ignorant the music he wrote spoke to her like nothing else.

And her Master. He was a man of many mysteries. He always came to her lessons, taught her so patiently and so carefully, he treated her like she was something important and took her seriously. This teaching had stopped being simply a whim to him and had become serious. Elizabeth sometimes did not know how to act towards such a person.

To put it in the simplest from, he had given her a purpose, something to enjoy in life, without this she would be empty.

She felt like before meeting him, world had been grey and dull. Then he introduced her to music and suddenly her world exploded slowly into tendrils of colour.

Yet...

She felt so cut off from him.

He was so elusive, the strict line between student and teacher was so strong, and Elizabeth didn't want it to be that way.

The man who had given her so much, she wanted to know more about him.

It was selfish to ask, but she couldn't stop thinking on it.

She wanted to know more.

But would he allow it?

She pulled up the music score and frowned.

She wanted to sing it so badly.

There must be somewhere in this house where she could sing without being disturbed? Without anyone seeing her.

Then it hit her!

Of course!

Why had she not thought of it sooner?

She stood and ran for the room she had in mind.

It took a long time because it was so far away and she had to avoid servants.

But eventually she made it, to the west wing of the house.

This wing belonged to her father's mother. She had always been inclined to privacy so all her walls were made thicker than most, completely soundproof.

And it was empty, because her father had not been on good terms with his mother, but in order to inherit the house he had to not touch that wing, so it was completely left alone, but in her wilder youth, Elizabeth had stolen a key.

She clicked the door open and went towards the room furthest away from everyone.

Locked in this room, she began to sing

"_Will the winter snow, freeze you more?_

_Will my love melt you at last?_

_Can a frozen heart even beat_

_When it's been broken into shards of ice?"_

Her voice didn't sound anything like how it would in the music room she usually practiced in, and there was no music. But she closed her eyes and tried to imagine him there, playing the organ as she sang.

"_My bird. _

_Please return, I will hold you to my breast_

_Let my blood be yours again,_

_So I may be put to rest_

_The winter general calls for me_

_But I want to see your face,_

_One more time, before I drown _

_In my own eternal sleep."_

The note rolled of so nicely.

It somehow sounded better to her own ears, she wondered why.

She had been thinking about her mother, how she would feel if she loved her father and he still left. It would hurt, she mused, but if love was as powerful as they said, then perhaps she would still love him?

She wouldn't know, Elizabeth had only ever been in love once.

An image of a man with a teasing smile and gentle eyes flashed though her mind as her heart pained for a moment.

No

She shook her head. No, she wasn't allowed to have feelings anymore, hadn't she already given up?

She sighed and straightened.

Enough of this foolishness, she needed to practice.

More than anything she wanted to learn to sing this perfectly, maybe if she did...her master would let her glimpse a little at the man beneath her teacher. She wanted to know.

Although why, she wasn't sure?

**IM GONNA STOP IT THERE**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	10. Chapter 10

**NEW CHAPTER**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR IL MUTO OR THE MAGIC FLUTE**

**IM SO GLAD YOU ARE ALL LIKING ELIZABETH, SHE'S BECOMMING A FUN CHARATER FO ME TO WRITE**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Erik was, for the first time since beginning these lessons, late.

It was inconceivable, but it was apparent.

But in the opera house they were casting for their new production _Belladonna _and none of the actor's or singers who auditioned were of proper quality.

The fool of a caster may be content, but not her. This had become his domain, the music world was his kingdom, it did not matter from which opera house he ruled from. Whether the _Opera Populaire _of the Golden Theatre.

He sent a note to the man who was watching over the house while the real owner was out of the country, but the fool man was just as bad as to two idiots who ran his last theatre. He of course ignored the notes.

The phantom may not be on perfect terms with the owner of this opera house, but at least they had an understanding. Erik gave orders and the man would either obey them or give a reasonable reason why he could not. Erik was pleased to see that the man in charge, named Mr Phillias, was no idiot and the majority of the time, his reasons always held merit to listen to and consider.

However, he had gone to Cornwall for the month for personal reasons, leaving this buffoon in charge.

The phantom had decided to remind the idiot who exactly was in charge. And thought a string of '_accidents' _the interviews and auditions were cancelled until the manager was to return.

Accidents that included numerous backdrops falling, bags of sand falling short of some of the actresses and many more. He thought it best not to use a Rope lasso this time.

No, that should be kept for special purposes, why reveal his all his weapons at once?

But though these unfortunate events, he found himself late for his meeting with Elizabeth.

Thoughts of Elizabeth almost made him smile.

The girl was progressing well, much better than he had ever dreamed. Perhaps it was her sheer determination, coupled with her instinctive talent. In only three weeks time she had mastered the song he wrote for her.

It had been two months and a half since beginning this and already she was singing as if she had been practicing for two years or so.

It was possible for some opera singers to have a natural gift for it, to be prodigy in a way. After all Christine was one, and now, so was Elizabeth.

There was no other explanation.

Although, his teaching made a huge impact also. He thought her in a practical way that actually enhanced her already natural voice rather than taught her many fancy rules that were of no use to anyone. Then again, she made a marvellous student.

So patient and ready to learn. Anything he taught her she took it in with almost no questions; she obviously loved music with all her heart. And her soul was on the way also. Her voice had progressed so now it was crisp, fresh but still had that delicious quality to it that made it appealing.

Yes, perhaps in a few years she would be ready.

Of course, she still had much to learn, it would take years for her to reach the level where she would no longer need him anymore, however she was almost at a stage where she would be sufficient to his plans.

Almost two months, and still all he knew of her was her name and that she had a sister. And that was all.

Erik truly did not see the point in needing to know of such things, but it had become a curiosity to him.

His student was different from the snobbish and selfish nobility he was used to, the ladies who were so caught up in their fantasy world of endless parties and whimsical nonsense that they failed to notice the world around them. Any normal lady would find it a disgrace to mix with the likes of him.

But Elizabeth was strangely innocent to such things, it wasn't that she lacked in nobility. No, Elizabeth was pure English lady. But she had a honest to her that was refreshing. She saw the world differently from others and had a need to escape. Not many frail ladies could return constantly to the side of a man who had previously tried to kill them, all for the same of music. So why did she need it so badly.

Erik somewhat knee why Elizabeth appealed to him so much. It was one of many reasons.

Because he saw some of him in her, his own need for music, that burning desire to escape into its sweet embrace, it was the same with both of them. That devotion and pure bliss when in the presence of music was a concept they both understood, he could see it clearly in her crystal blue eyes every time she sang.

He approached the back entrance to the tunnels that lead though the underground. It lead to outside the music room.

As he entered he heard something softly echoing thorough the room, An organ.

Silently, without making even the slightest sound he approached the door to the room and too his great surprise found Elizabeth sat that the organ as her fingers skimmed over the ivory keys

Erik watched with fascination, he had forgotten that she had mentioned she could play.

But then, he thought, eh should have known. Elizabeth was noble born, of course she would know how to play at least one instrument, the rich had the money for such things. It was considered a good thing if a woman was well equipped to cope with at least one artistic tendency.

She had her brow scrunched up as she concentrated. She was attempting to play the Aria from _The Magic Flute._ It wasn't that it was bad; in fact it was rather pleasant. It was well recited with all the notes in the right place; however it didn't flow as it should.

Clearly her pure talents lay in singing only, and she was simply _good_ at piano. And from the expression on her face, she thought so too. Elizabeth had a keen ear for music, it was one of the reasons she was able to improve so much. She only needed to hear the song sung correctly once before she was able to do it perfectly because she retained the information in her subconscious and every time she sang she sang according to how her memory expected her to sing without even noticing.

So she was probably thinking of how the song should be played now, and realising that her version was nothing like it.

Eventually she stopped and sighed "Well that sounded delightful" she said out loud sarcastically.

He smirked; she also had a habit of speaking to herself.

Erik hated to admit it, but Elizabeth was slowly growing on him. It wasn't hard to become used to such a person.

"If Verity were here she would be saying something like _'Oh Elizabeth dear_'" she recited in a higher more gentler voice "_'you needn't worry, I'm sure with a little practice you will eventually get it, perhaps two years from now we can play together?'_" Elizabeth smiled strangely "I don't know why I bother? I'm terrible at the piano"

Erik heard enough and came up behind her as his hand reached out and replaced her hand at the beginning chords "It is not so much that you are bad at it, but you are too slow."

He felt her stiffen at first at his sudden arrival, which did not surprise him. What surprised him was how quickly she relaxed into his hold and allowed him to position her fingers the way he wished on the organ. Had she come to trust his influence this much already?

He had not known.

Erik froze for a moment before withdrawing. He did not know how to react to this, this kind of trust. No one had ever come to trust him this fast. Not even Madam Giry, not even Christine.

"Master" she turned round to look at him with a worried frown.

Dammit, she was so much like a child, the trust practically radiated in her eyes. Didn't she have any self-preservation, any common sense? She should fear him; he could kill her at any moment. He had planned to kill her at any moment, at first...

It was then he realised, to his shock, that he really did not want to kill her. Not anymore. There were no feelings towards her that way.

In fact, he did not think he could kill her. Because although he would never admit it, he did not want to betray this childlike trust. There were too many scarred and tainted people in this world. Was it so bad he wanted to keep this strange innocence safe a little longer?

"Master?" she asked again.

He blinked and returned to adjust her fingers on the keys, immediately they became limp and allowed him to do as he pleased. What a strange person his student was.

"I will tell you this now, you have no hidden talent in the piano, but you are quite good. You are simply stiff, you need to relax and practice it a bit at a time. You're not flowing properly."

He watched as she took in his advice and tried to play the beginning of the song again. It was a little bit better, but only a little.

"If you wish" he said, interrupting her "I can teach you to play better?"

She paused for a moment before smiling, almost apologetically "I'd like that, but then I would not have enough time to sing."

He nodded with approval at her answer; it showed that she knew how to prioritise things.

Sitting down in a seat beside the piano he decided to test her faith in him a little further "Where did you learn to play?"

She hesitated for a moment before saying "My mother believes it is important for a young lady to be well versed in the arts as it makes her a more appealing wife. So up until a certain age I was taught piano and other instruments. The songs he taught me I can play quite well"

"Why up until a certain age?" he asked "what stopped you from continuing your lessons?"

She smiled, a little sadly "he met my younger sister and like everyone else gravitated towards her. My sister is a piano prodigy, if you heard her..." she trailed off uncomfortably. "Any way, he requested to switch students and when mother heard the difference in our playing agreed to it, so I have been self teaching myself for the past few years."

Nodding he ventured further "is you sister your only sibling."

She smiled "no, actually I'm the eldest out of five sisters, but my youngest sister is none but still a babe. The other three however are only younger than me by so many years."

She blinked and frowned, a strange expression in her eyes. this was troubling her, Erik decided he had pushed far enough. If he pushed too much he would not get any further, Erik was a master at the manipulation of the mind. he had done it so many times it was not hard.

He stood and motioned for her to stand.

"Since you have already mastered the song I gave you, I thought we would try something to better hone your voice. So this is a song from a previous opera called _Il Muto. _The song s a solo by the countess."

It had been hard for him to bring up this song; it was a song from the musical that Christine was supposed to sing in. But this song was perfect for challenging Elizabeth's voice and he had to think of his student. Now that he had decided to use her in his further plans he would except nothing other than perfection.

"From the top"

**I THINK I WILL STOP THERE. **

**WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALREADY HAVE OVER 50 REVEIWS AND IM NOT EVEN TO ANY OF THE REALLY GOOD BITS YET!**

**IM SO HAPPY, KEEP REVIEWING, IT'S YOUR REVEIWS THAT MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER; OTHERWISE I'D JUST GET BORED OF A STORY**

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI EVERYONE, THANKS FOR GETTING ME OVER THE 60 REVEIWS MARK, IM SO HAPPY, I DIDDNT THINK THIS STORY WOULD GET SO MANY HITS, YOU ALL MAKE THR CHAPTERS COME SO FAST**

**IM SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG, ITS HALF TERM HOLIDAYS SO MY MOM PLANNED TRIPS HERE AND THERE AND ON THE OTHER DAYS I HAVE REVISION SESSIONS FOR EXAMS**

**BUT THIS IS MY DE-STRESS STORY SO THE CHAPTERS WILL KEEP COMMING.**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Elizabeth stood at the door and waved as she watched her father's carriage drive off. This time he had stayed for about three weeks before the need for adventure overpowered his love for comfort and soon he was off again.

During his stay her father had barley seen the rest of his family, stuck in his office the whole time. He even took his meals inside. It was as if he weren't even here. So when he left, Elizabeth felt no sadness. How can you miss something you never had?

However Abigail and Verity didn't see it that way. They were a little depressed the whole time he was here. The two girls were starved for affection when it came to their father, and Elizabeth felt a little sorry for them. It was not a problem for her, after all, she had been neglected her whole life so this kind of rejection was something she was used to.

Well...almost everyone neglected her.

Elizabeth thought of her Music Master and smiled warily.

She had almost told him the truth, about her incredibly gifted family. It wasn't that she was ashamed, or that she was worried for their safety. More so...she was scared.

Elizabeth was so used to being left behind because she wasn't good enough, and so when it happened it never surprised her. But she loved singing so much; she didn't want what happened with her piano teacher to happen now. Elizabeth wasn't sure how good her sisters were at singing, but she really did not want to find out. They would do it, just because she was doing it. Because of the lack of affection from their father, her sisters were always trying to do the things Elizabeth did in hopes of gaining their fathers attention.

It never worked, but it always took something precious from Elizabeth. And she didn't want that. She knew he wanted to know more of her, his questions last time may have stopped but that did not stop his curiosity. He was just as curious of her as she was of him, but she was scared.

Elizabeth hated lying to him, she felt sick every time she downplayed the importance of her sisters and changed the subject.

Sighing she went to ready herself for her singing lessons.

Armani was acting all moody again as he cleaned the saddles. Really disliked that man, acting as if he knew everything and she herself was nothing more than a little woman.

"Armani" she called the idiot man seemed to not like being called by a woman as he pretended to not hear him. Elizabeth became annoyed "Armani" she called again, in a crisp tone that told others of her own authority. She may be a mousey, shy girl, but she was still the eldest child of the house and she deserved respect from those under her employment "Come here this instant, I know you can hear me so don't play dumb."

He sighed and stood "Yes Miss Elizabeth."

"Saddle my horse" she ordered.

He gave her a look "Whats a little missy like you doin' going off on her own?"

Elizabeth gave him a hard stare she had gotten from her mother "Never you mind" she said "simply do as I ask and saddle my horse." When he did not move she hardened her stare "_Now!"_

That seemed to do it as he turned and went to do as she asked

Once saddled she mounted Moonlight and urged the mare forward and noticed that Moonlight seemed to be going slower than usual. Playing it off as something in her head she whistled for her mount to ride on.

They rode for a while when Elizabeth began to notice that the sun was getting on, she was going to be late. Elizabeth tried not to be late...ever. She knew how much it aggravated her strict Master.

"Gee up girl" she whispered slightly as they approached the forest path towards the opera house,

But something was wrong; moonlight was slowing, and running in a strange way.

Elizabeth did not notice until the mare reared up and threw her rider from her seat.

With a scream she tumbled to the ground as her arm smashed against a nearby rock. Pain caused her to grit her teeth and shut her eyes.

But in the background she heard Moonlight panicking, now wasn't the time to become unconscious, she needed to calm her horse.

So with much difficulty she hoisted herself up. She tried to raise her arms, but then the right one shot her with a dose if unimaginable pain. This was not good. Moonlight was still panicking, so Elizabeth used her one arm to subdue the great animal. It would not have worked if not for the familiarly between the two of them.

"Easy girl" she crooned and eventually the animal calmed. Elizabeth sighed and winced, she pulled up the sleeve and realised that her arm was badly cut and beginning to bleed. What the heck had happened?

Well, first thing was first, she needed to stop the bleeding before it stained her dress. Reaching into Moonlight's saddle bag she found her polishing cloth and tore it into shreds. Then awkwardly and clumsily with one had she secured it around the cut. Luckily it wasn't too bad, she would have to avoid moving around or it would open up wider and become very difficult to stop the bleeding.

Once done she bent slightly and motioned for moonlight to lift a hoof. When the horse complied Elizabeth cried out "Why that little imbecile!"

Armani that idiot, hadn't she told him last week to maintain Moonlight's hose shoes accordingly? The fool of a stable had only done a half job which resulted in the show half flying off and surprising the Blue Roan Mare.

"Poor Moonlight" she said softly as she patted the horse "That must have hurt." That did it! Elizabeth didn't care if it was unladylike, from now on she would attend to her own horse or at least hire someone competent to do so in the future.

She contemplated returning to the house to be bandaged properly, and then blanched at the thought. She may have been occasionally late to one of her lessons, but Elizabeth had never before missed one and she shuddered to think how angry he would be.

No, she would have to make do until after her lesson, she could not miss one. Luckily she did not seem to be too late yet. She took Moonlight's reigns and processed to lead the mare along the rest of the way.

Elizabeth tethered her to her usual tree and took a moment together herself. She didn't want him knowing. He would think her pathetic that she couldn't even handle a little fall. Or worse, he might pity her.

Elizabeth had spent all her life being pitied by everyone, and somehow she didn't want to add him to the list, there was always a chance he wouldn't care either way, after all her Master was a very reserved person. But Elizabeth didn't want to take that chance.

She checked the bandage and noticed it was secured tightly to her satisfaction.

Good, at least something was going right today.

For many months now Elizabeth had been in constant wonder about her Master. She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to know and today she was planning to ask him.

She entered the piped and made her way down them with post haste. Elizabeth had now been down here so often that she could navigate herself with her eyes shut. Every footfall brought her closer.

Eventually she brought herself though the pipe system and the sound of an organ reached her ears. He always practiced a little while he waited for her, her master had a strict understanding that the teacher should always arrive before the student, to make sure that they remembered who was the teacher and who was the student. And so far he had only ever been late once for reasons he refused to tell her. He was so full of secrets that is was a little nauseating.

Then again she herself was full of her own secrets. He had to know she was of noble birth, but he didn't know just how noble. He didn't know she was from a prodigy family. She knew once he knew, he would no longer have any interest in her. Why would he worry about a mediocre singer when he could have a genius pianist, or a harpist or a flutist?

She knew she couldn't hold out much longer, eventually he would find out, but until then she wanted to keep him to herself.

She entered the room and the moment her feet touched the ground it made the smallest of sounds, but it was enough as he paused and turned to her, a smirk displayed. His mask didn't cover his mouth completely, only his right cheek and everything above it but she could practically see his eyebrow rose "You were three minutes from being late."

She returned a smile to his smirk and nodded "But I wasn't late."

To this he seemed to approve as he turned back to his organ "Have you been practicing as I told you?"

"Yes" she said eagerly, pulling out his newest music score from her handbag. She had been practicing it at night when everyone was sleeping, Elizabeth was only thankful for her grandmother's idea to soundproof her room. It was so well done that she could sing even the highest notes without waking anyone, which had been doing marvellous things to her voice since she now had more time to practice.

Although, it did make her extremely quiet at the breakfast table due to lack of sleep. Then again, Elizabeth was always quiet anyway.

She took out the score and set it up on a stand.

He began their breathing exercises and warming up scales. He made her did this at the start of each lesson in hoped that the more times she did it the more her body would become used to the feeling of her lungs refilling with air for every individual note. So far she was doing well but there were times where Elizabeth would forget the correct method of breathing.

After she had warmed up to his satisfaction he went straight into her singing. Elizabeth sang the song once, listened to his criticism and sang it again. She repeated this for what seemed like ages, never seeming to get it right.

But eventually she sang her last note and he turned back to her "There! Do not forget what you have just don't, that was perfect."

He turned to her and smiled, not smirked, smiled "You've done well, continue to do so."

Elizabeth saw a strange glint in his eyes and when she realised what it was her heart beat tenfold. Pride, in her accomplishment, Elizabeth tried to remember the last time someone had been proud of her and failed. She turned her head to hide how her face was breaking out in a slight blush.

He stood and went to another stack of papers he had piled.

Elisabeth watched him search though them, probably looking for another score for her to sing next. The unmasked side of his face was facing her and Elizabeth was struck by how handsome he really was.

Dark lashes, strong cheekbones, deep brown eyes.

Why would he want to hide the other half of his face? Why did he have so many secrets? He knew more of her than she did of him, it wasn't fair.

"Master" she said softly, treading carefully.

He paused, listening.

She took in a breath "I...I wanted to ask something, why...why do you always wear a mask." Because her head was bent she missed how he completely tensed.

"I've noticed. At first I wondered if it were just a theatrical moment you had just come from, a costume of some kind. But you never take it off, no matter what."

"That's enough" he said, so quietly. "Enough, be silent" his voice sounded so dangerous, but it was so quiet she didn't hear.

She continued "You never take it off and I was curious, what is beneath the..." she didn't get to finish.

He moved so fast she didn't even see him cross the room as his hand went around her throat and slammed her into the stone wall behind her, Elizabeth felt pain go though her arm as the impact tore into the cut, she would have screamed if his had weren't pressing down on her throat. Her hand instinctively went and clawed at his hands to try to get free, but his grip was like solid stone. For a man who was so light on his feet he was stronger than he looked with a grip like iron.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and instantly regretted it.

His eyes, they looked so _furious_,it was terrifying. Like he could do anything to her, her life was literally in his hands. Elizabeth had always known that every time she returned to him she returned to a possible death, but that only hot home for real now. She knew he was dangerous, and yet all the time she spent with him she had not feared him.

No, that was not right, she found it impossible to fear him, she trusted him more than even her sister and at sometimes it scared her how much she trusted him so quickly. But then he would treat her so kindly, a little strict but still so kind. Elizabeth had never trusted someone so quickly, and somehow she felt like she was being betrayed.

Who was this person?

She didn't know him, he wasn't her master.

And Elizabeth had never been more scared in her whole life.

He came closer and snarled at her, his grip on her neck tightening. Elizabeth flinched.

"_Never"_ he said in a low voice, Elizabeth pressed against the wall, desperate to escape "Never, ask about my mask, or my face. It's no business of yours. You aren't to ask, question or even think of the matter. And you aren't ever to remove it. Do I make myself clear!" with the last word he tightened his grip on her neck to the point she cried out a little, Elizabeth was crying now she was so scared. She opened her eyes a little to see his rage filled one. A murderous aura filled the room. She wanted to cry, but she was too scared to even think

"I'm...sorry...Master" she whispered "Sorry...so sorry, forgive me..." at this moment she would have said anything to escape this. Elizabeth was gasping, she couldn't breath. He wasn't squeezing her throat in a way that would leave damage, instead he was pressing down on in so it cut of her air supply and sent painful shocks though her whole neck. She certainly felt like she was going to die.

And all she could think was, what had she done wrong?

Why did he hate her?

Had he finally realised he did not need her?

No! It was too soon!

But perhaps that was that was supposed to happen, perhaps she was supposed to die. Elizabeth was scared, but if there was nothing to be done, then perhaps she should just stop fighting.

She went limp and bared her throat, allowing him to kill her.

But then he let go.

**WELL, WAS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH CHAPTER?**

**DEVELOPMENT AND A CLIFFHANGER ALL IN ONE**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	12. Chapter 12

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**JUST IN CASE YOU GET CONFUSED THIS PICS UP WHEN ERIK STARTS SEARCHING THROUGH THE PAPERS**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Master" Elizabeth said suddenly.

Erik paused in his searching's. He was so pleased with Elizabeth's progress he had written another song for her, a song that would challenge her voice perfectly.

In the short time of three months she had already progressed so much. Lessons everyday and dedicated practicing was the cause of the vast improvement to her voice.

He listened for her to speak, Elizabeth was quite shy, she rarely ever voiced an opinion or a request.

But nothing prepared him for her question ...I wanted to ask something, why...why do you always wear a mask?"

He tensed completely. Not that, anything but that.

Memories of Christine, of his face, of her horror went though his mind, his good mood went down the drain. And yet she continued.

"I've noticed. At first I wondered if it were just a theatrical moment you had just come from, a costume of some kind. But you never take it off, no matter what"

He wanted her to stop. His face was his own, what business did she have requesting to see it. He himself had not seen it since that day with Christine; he always avoided it as often as possible. He couldn't bear to see the thing that had caused him so much pain all his life. Why did she have to torment him like this?

That's enough" he said, so quietly. "Enough, be silent!" perhaps too quietly, she didn't hear.

"You never take it off and I was curious, what is beneath the..."

That was ENOUGH!

He could not take it anymore. He needed to shut her up. So he turned round hand went for her throat. He was angry, so angry. Erik tried to remember a time he was this angry, a long time ago. Her didn't encircle her throat and squeeze.

No.

That would leave a mark and cause damage to her singing. And as angry as Erik was he would never harm such an important instrument of singing...well...Carlotta didn't count. While her singing was good, it was no longer at the stage where it was that important, it was a simple sacrifice for the career of someone more deserving.

Instead he used the palm of his hand to press down on her throat in a way he knew would cause her a lot of pain. Good! He wanted her in pain, why was it he was the only one who was feeling so much pain? She should share some of it after having the audacity to bring up such memories. Although this would never compare to his pain, it would certainly make him feel better. He pressed down harder and felt her clawing at his hands.

Erik wasn't seeing, he wasn't feeling, all he knew right now was anger. _'Foolish girl' _she actually thought she could escape that way.

He leaned in closer and felt her flinch violently beneath him. _"Never"_ he whispered, because he was too angry to bellow ""Never, ask about my mask, or my face. It's no business of yours. You aren't to ask, question or even think of the matter. And you aren't ever to remove it. Do I make myself clear!"" he squeezed harder for effect and she cried out.

But then in his subconscious he heard the sound of sobbing, was the woman crying?

He calmed a little in order to see and saw he did.

She was absolutely terrified.

She was sobbing like a child who had been abandoned, with a expression of utter betrayal on her face. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she just looked at him. he had never seen this kind of face before.

Most people always somewhat expected him to betray them in the end, so all they ever expressed was fear. But never this, absolute...decieval.

She sobbed as she begged "I'm...sorry...Master" she whispered "Sorry...so sorry... forgive me..." she couldn't say anymore, and it was then he realised how hard he was pressing down on her neck. She looked so petrified, her whole body was shaking. Oh Merde, what had he done?

He had forgotten how much she trusted him. Had he not said so himself, she trusted him too fast, like a small dog to its master. And now he had gone and kicked it. Something he knew about trust...was that it was sometimes very easily broken.

Then she went limp and for one terrifying moment he thought that perhaps he had killed her. He let her go instantly and she tumbled to the floor.

At first he though she was dead but then he noticed her shudders. She was alive, thank goodness. Erik felt some of his anger slip away as he watched her. She hadn't even seen his face and he had managed to terrify her. This wasn't her fault. This time it was his own fault entirely and Erik freely admitted it.

He tried to reach out a hand to comfort her but she must have seen it from the corner of her eye as she flinched backwards with a little injured cry.

His had froze in mid air before curling into a fist and pulling back. He stood straight "Go" he said sombrely "you can leave, I won't stop you"

She didn't move, only sat there and stared into space. This had to have been quite a shock for her; she was after all, just little English rose. Not what people believed an English rose was, a spoilt fussy pampered rich girl of high society. Elizabeth was a real English Rose, dignified, decent.

Probably the only physical harm to have ever come to her was a smack on the hands with a ruler and even then, he couldn't see her getting into trouble with her servants, they probably all loved her and it was her sisters who always got into trouble. Elizabeth was too well mannered.

She still didn't leave s "You're free now" he said but still nothing, Erik became impatient as he yelled "GO!"

This time she yanked herself to her feet, crying out a little in pain from something and ran put the pipes, the sound of her footsteps echoing eventually disappeared.

He stood there staring at the place where she had been sitting,

She was never coming back. He knew that from the moment he let go of her neck. All his well laid out plans, gone.

Well, things like that happened, he would have to find another instead. So why did he feel like he lost something valuable?

He turned to the organ and sat down, at times like this, music was the only thing that calmed him. And it began to work.

Why had he been so angry in the first place?

She had spoken of removing his mask, why did she have to do that?

Things always became ruined once his face was revealed, things were going so perfectly. Why did she want to ruin them with talk of his face?

But she hadn't known, his mind argued, she had not known what was beneath the mask, she was simply curious.

And as they said, curiosity often killed the cat.

He ignored the second, usually forgotten part of the rhyme: but satisfaction brought them back.

She wasn't coming back.

He began to play a song he hadn't played in a long time. _Music of the night._

Then he heard something from behind him and he whirled round, and then froze.

Elizabeth stood there, dishevelled, her throat a little swollen; she was holding her right arm and her eyes red from crying. But she stood there before him. Why hadn't she run?

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

She didn't say anything.

"Go get out!" why wasn't she listening?

But this time she took a step forward, and another and another.

"What are you do..." but whatever he was about to say died away at her actions.

Silently she sat at his feet and leant against his leg like a little child, crossing her arms over as her eyes frowned and more tears escaped her eyes. She sobbed a little and before Erik could say anything she spoke.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice sounded so broken, her face buried in his leg so he could no longer see her face "I'm sorry. I...I won't ask about your face anymore, I promise. I don't need to know your secrets, so please...don't hate me."

Erik was at a loss for words.

Dost hate her? Why of all things would she request that?

She sobbed "Please, I can't stand the thought...I'm sorry, I don't know what I did wrong, but I won't do it again, so please don't leave me behind yet."

Yet? What in the world was the infernal woman talking about?

"Please" she sobbed.

Erik watched her cry. She was such a child, too innocent for her own good. But it was in that innocence that he found some sort of comfort. Elizabeth was an enigma to him, for so many reasons.

Because she was a noblewoman and yet she was decent.

Because she was a woman and yet she was daring.

Because she should fear him and yet she didn't.

Because she was innocent in such a world. He didn't want to taint her.

And because she still trusted him, even when he had given her more than enough reasons not to.

She was still sobbing.

Erik lifted a hand, and hesitated for a moment, before he gently rested it on her hair. She still sobbed; but he noticed how she calmed a little at his touch. How pathetic, but not entirely unwelcome.

It hit Erik then about how used to her trust he had become.

He stroked her hair the way he used to stroke the coat of his horse Cesare long ago when he became agitated. Apparently humans and animals were much alike when it came to comfort.

She began to take deep shuddering breaths, she still wasn't calm. What could he do?

Then he had an idea

"_Night time, sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and_

_Wakes imagination"_

His singing seemed to be working, as it always did. Erik had learned a long time ago that his singing voice had a hypnotising affect on people. By making his singing soothing it was calming her. Her breaths began to sound more normal and her body shook less.

"_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender"_

His fingers began to thread though the strands of her hair. It was like silk. Her hair may not have been curly like the popular fashion, but it was smooth, long and curled like a wave. She calmed considerable at the action, her breaths laboured out.

"_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day _

_Turn your thoughts from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night."_

He trailed off and realised she was breathing normally, her body was no longer shuddering or shaking form uncontrollable sobs.

"Calm?" he asked.

She moved her head in an action that felt like nodding. He smirked, she was easier to handle than he had previously thought, or was that another example of her faith in him.

He sighed as he continued the caress her hair, finding the action enjoyable "I apologise" he said "I went too far."

She did nothing, so he continued. "You see, I have a bad temper, and this time I may have taken it too far. I did not intend to scare you."

She hiccupped and he felt her life her head so her cheek was resting against the top of his leg. "Your voice" she whispered finally. It was so soft he barley heard it, but he did.

"You voice is so beautiful, I felt all my sadness melt away. You...you always compliment my voice, but you are so much better than I"

He smirked "That's true" why lie when she was right "however, you have potential, that's what is important, and you are making vast improvements in only a short amount of time. That is something to be proud of."

She paused "I just...I just wanted to know more about you" she said this so innocently, as if she was afraid to ask. Erik felt something in the pit of his stomach, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Wanted to know more of me?"

She nodded.

He thought for a moment. This was a first for him. He supposed that after meeting with her so many times for the past three months would leave some sort of curiosity, but he still had not expected it. Normally, no cared to know of him, no one was willing to give him a chance.

"Fine" he said, "I will allow you to ask me three questions, if I cannot answer then I will not, if I can then I will do my best to do so."

She nodded and paused "I...where do you go every day?"

"I don't understand"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes "I don't think you live here, but you always arrive on time, so I was wondering where you go each day?"

He saw how she was purposely avoiding the subject of his mask. Good, they did not want a repeat of what happened a moment ago.

"I do not, as you so interestingly put it, 'live here'. I live in another opera house, I guess you could say I work there as their 'advisor'"

"They listen to you?" she asked.

Erik almost laughed, almost "they have no choice" he said quite honestly. She seemed satisfied with that.

He took her arm to help her stand and guided her to the wooden velvet chair he kept but the organ. She sat down gratefully.

"Next question"

She thought for a moment and he smirked. After all that talk about wanting to know more of him and she wasn't allowed to ask the questions she wanted to know most, she was struggling. Then she smiled, having found a suitable question "When we met, I was singing a song from an opera and you told me you composed the song..."

He frowned "I composed the entire opera."

Her eyes widened with surprise "Oh...I, well...did you really!" she looked genuinely amazed."

He nodded "Of course"

She shook her head "I don't know what to say."

"Why do you look surprised?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"Oh, please don't take offence. It's just the song...it's was so beautiful, all the songs you've written for me were beautiful, the nest I've ever seen and to think there's a whole opera filled with such music. I'd love to hear it."

She looked so eager, Erik inwardly smirked. Elizabeth had a healthy appetite and appreciation for music.

"I'm afraid that's impossible" he said "what you saw was all I have; the rest of the score was burned away in a fire."

She frowned sadly "what a shame."

Erik chuckled, she looked so disappointed "don't worry; I am in fact working on another operas we speak. It is a recent development and is not yet completed."

Her eyes lit up, all the fear and pain from before was gone. Regaining her trust had been a little easier than he thought. Erik told himself the only reason regaining her trust was so important was because it would make her more compliant to his plans. He didn't take into consideration he liked being trusted.

"Really?" she gasped "can I hear some from it?"

"Perhaps someday. Was that your second question?"

"NO!" She said quickly, then coughed in embarrassment "Sorry, no, that's not my question. The score was badly burned, so I didn't see all of it. I was wondering what the opera was called, it's been bothering me for some time now."

He smirked "_Don Juan Triumphant" _he said.

She smiled "It sounds like something you would come up with."

"Next question"

To this she frowned "well...about that, I was wondering of perhaps I could reserve that question for another time?"

He thought for a moment before nodded "it is your choice. But now it is my turn."

"Huh?"

"My turn to ask three questions of you. I think that is more than fair, no?"

After a moment or two she nodded.

**I WAS GOING TO WRITE MORE, BUT I JUST FELT I SHOULD STOP THERE**

**ANTICIPATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS THEY CONTINUE THEIR CONVERSATION**

**REVEIW**


	13. Chapter 13

**FIRST OF ALL: CONGRATULATIONS TO arra13375 FOR CORECTLY GUESSING ONE OF ERIK'S QUESTIONS, ALTHOUGH IT WON'T APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER**

**IM SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT, I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DO SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS BEFORE BU PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME, I FULL INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY **

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

**(PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS ACTUALLY CHAPTER ELEVEN)**

If Elizabeth was uncomfortable, she was hiding it well "I suppose it is fair, after all I have asked my three questions of you and...Oh dear"

"What?" he said frowning.

She shook her head "Oh, no, it's nothing, please continue." He held out her hand for effect before dropping it to her lap and sitting rather rigidly. Erik noticed that, but chose not to comment.

Erik was not stupid or easily mislead, he saw how every time he would mention her family, background or past she would suddenly go quiet, look uncomfortable or simply change the subject. What secrets could a girl like her possible have, she was a high society girl, didn't everyone already know her background. Unless she was somebody's bastard?

No, Elizabeth was too disciplined for that, she had all the grace of a full blooded noble, he was sure of it.

So that was why he was going to save questioning her about her family for later. Another time Erik would have used this opportunity to his advantage without hesitation, but not today. Erik didn't want to risk upsetting her already fragile sense of trust. He should have already broken it, Erik was simply fortunate for Elizabeth's forgiving nature.

"I will also reserve my first question for another time" he said to her surprise "but remember, when I ask you, you must answer truthfully."

Elizabeth seemed to understand his meaning as she looked up at him thankfully and nodded "I promise."

Erik scoffed and Elizabeth frowned. "_Excuse me_" she said "It just so happens that I haven't broken a promise from the day I was born. My word as an Englishwoman is very important to me, it shows honour, integrity. And so when I make a promise I never break it" she paused and said "_Ever!" _for extra effect.

Her passionate response to defend her honour did not go unnoticed by phantom; really this girl left herself so open. Of Erik needed a confirmation of Elizabeth's noble birth it was her exclamations.

"My first question." He began "Tell me about what's going on out there?"

Elizabeth blinked in confusion "Pardon? I don't understand your meaning"

He sighed "What happening, any wars I should be aware of, any civil arguments, any new discoveries, new epidemics? Speak of the world outside this place."

"Don't you already know?" she asked, obviously confused.

Erik knew he needed to somewhat explain, but how to do so without revealing too much? He didn't want her to know of him completely yet, not for at least two years or so, he felt she wasn't ready to handle anything he would tell her and for his plans to succeed she would need to be ready.

"No" he said "I tend to stay away from the rest of the world, I travel by the pipe system, it is comfortable for me to do so, and I live in a theatre as an influential figure. But unfortunately, it makes it difficult to know of current affairs in the world today, all the information comes from the chit chat I hear from the audience before and after a performance." He admitted. Erik frowned, he had not intended to reveal that much, it had been surprisingly easier than he though.

Elizabeth frowned "Oh...well as you know we are under the rule of our dear Queen Elizabeth and she..."

"I have no need to know of your Queens affairs" he interrupted quickly.

"You-you don't?" Elizabeth looked quite shocked.

"No" he said "I...I grew up in France, your English queen hold no interest to me. Even when I was in France I had no interest in the French monarch, why should I be bothered in the affairs of someone who I will most likely never meet and had nothing to do with me?"

Elizabeth frowned "I understand you point. But then I do not know how I can be of any assistance to you, I also do not know much about the worlds current affairs. The only newspaper I am able to get my hands on are the Society papers." She frowned "Complete and utter nonsense about what this lady did at this party or who danced with whom at that ball and so on so forth. They call it a Society paper, but really it's nothing short of a simple gossip column, in many pages. And so of course my mother loves it. But information wise it's rather useless. I prefer a good book with actual intelligent content"

"You like to read?" he asked "what kind of books"

She smiled "Science, Philosophy, great English works oh...almost anything I can get my hands on actually. I love to learn, it's the only thing I can do right."

Erik approved, Elizabeth didn't seem like one of those girls that had their heads up in the clouds. She was practical, sturdy, and capable. Things he admired in a person.

"I will ask a different question then and the other two later" he said "but not now, I think I will reserve them for another time" He smirked.

She shifted uncomfortably. Erik loved that he could still do that to a person; silence them with one look or one word. She would be waiting in anticipation and how would ask when she least expected it so her answer would be most truthful.

"Umm, what's your question" she finally asked. She had returned to being her shy self.

"Nothing much, simply tell me more of yourself, I find myself curious over what kind of woman would willingly return to the side of a man who had tried to kill her twice."

He watched her flinch slightly at the mention of how he only seconds ago tried to strangle her. But it couldn't be helped, this was the person he was, he may not like it himself, but it was who he was. And tip toeing around the situation wasn't going to help either of them because he wasn't going to change who he was for anyone, not ever again.

She shifted in her seat "well...I must honestly say I do not know where to even begin" she said simply.

"I'm the eldest daughter of my family, my mother and father are still both very much alive and I have four younger sisters, one of them is married."

"You've told me this already" he reminded her.

Elizabeth paused "I don't know really what to say. I...I..." she sighed "I'm nothing special whatsoever, I never have and never will."

She stood "I'm sorry, I'll answer you questions when I come up with better answerers."

She turned to go but Erik stopped her as his hand gripped her forearm "Wait" he said, but then he noticed how Elizabeth whimpered suddenly. He frowned and realised something wet on his hand. Pulling away Erik looked at his hand, blood?

Her shirt was red too. Why was she bleeding? He hadn't thrown her against the wall that hard! Not hard enough to break skin.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her beck into her seat as he single-mindedly began ripping at her shirt. Elizabeth winced slightly at his touch but did not scream, will wonders never cease with this girl, she still believed in him this much? Most normal girls would scream at the sight of a strange man taking of their cloths, then again Elizabeth wasn't a normal girl. She was too trusting, Erik felt while it was a good things about her, one day it would certainly get her into trouble one day.

He pulled down one side of her dress to reveal a makeshift bandage, it seemed to be made out of a riding cloth and it was stained with blood.

Slowly, so as not to upset the skin that had bonded with the fibres too much, he lifted the cloth away and Elizabeth winced horrible.

It was really bad; he couldn't have thrown her against the wall this hard? Could he? A sense of guilt filled him slightly, he was angry with her, cut she didn't deserve this. He had only wanted to scare her a little, not harm her.

It was a wide gash and blood was still coming from it.

"The bandaging was terrible" he said as he folded the cloth over and press it to the cut, stopping the blood flow momentarily, she huffed "it fooled you though didn't it?"

He ignored her as he took her hand and held it to the cloth "hold that steady for a moment" she did as she was told and he stood.

Erik went over to the trunk beside the organ, he liked keeping things in there, opening it he found a first aid kit he kept for emergencies and brought it over to her. Opening it she found the disinfected and a new bandage. "How did this happen" he asked as he took her hand away and poured the medicine on it

Elizabeth winced from the sting, then blushed "It's a little embarrassing" she admitted.

"Tell me" he told her and began winding a bandage around the cut

"I fell of my horse. Our stable hand didn't check my mare's shoes properly, so one came loose and startled her and I fell against this rock. I guess it had a sharp edge, because it cut me"

"How foolish" he said "idiot man, your horse must have been in pain, no wonder the animal three you off its back"

"I know" she said, Erik was surprised to hear the anger laced in her words "I'm going to fire that man so fast he won't know what hit him, I told him to check her hoofs but he completely ignored me, now my Moonlights hurt, from now on I'm going to tend to her or at least hire someone competent to do so"

"Why didn't you hire someone properly the first time?"

"My mother chose him, it was no decision of mine, do you really think I would let someone harm my precious friend? Never" he was secretly pleased to hear the fondness in her voice at the defence of her horse. She liked animals, interesting.

"With a cut like this why didn't you return home and have it mended properly you silly girl?"

She looked affronted "well _excuse me_" she said a little annoyed "I thought you may become angry if should I miss one of our lessons, and I swear it was only a little scratch, drew a little blood and stopped for a while. It certainly wasn't as bad as this."

Erik, hearing this, frowned, his eyes softening and paused for a moment "I'm sorry" he said softly

She looked at him in surprise "for what?"

"Although I did not put the injuries to your arm , my earlier actions may have opened it, which is why it's so bloody now. I apologise." He sighed "you have to remember this, I have...a terrible temper and when I'm angry I don't know what I'm doing. I never meant to hurt you."

She was quiet for a while, then he felt her cool hand on his "Its fine, I'm a clumsy person, I would have don't it to myself somehow. I don't blame you."

Her easy forgiveness surprised Erik for a moment. She didn't blame him? What was wrong with this girl?

As he bandaged her arm slowly so as to do it properly he noticed how little her underclothes hid.

Elizabeth was actually quite an attractive young woman, he might even go as far as to say beautiful.

She may not be fair haired or fair eyed like all how people perceive real beauty to be these days, but she had a beauty all her won. A soft exotic beauty. Her black hair, usually down to show she was an unmarried lady, was usually tied back in a pony tail or left to cascade down her waist in waves. Her dark blue eyes would lighten sometimes. She skin was smooth; her cheeks in a natural constantly blushing state which most girls strived towards with dollops of makeup and full red lips which she was nibbling on right now.

Even though Erik was a stranger to the ways of sexual intercourse, but he was still a man who could appreciate the female body. And he watched her chewing on her lip with interest.

She seemed to not notice her gaze as he continued to bandage her arm till he was finally finished "There" he said "I don't think it will scar, you rest assured."

She smiled "That's a relief, I can only imagine what my mother would say if she thought I would scar. She thinks a person with a scar is only half a person."

Erik flinched at her words, but hid it well. Scars...he almost forgot.

Standing Erik glared slightly, surprising Elizabeth.

He was becoming too familiar with her.

He was thinking too much on Elizabeth's kindness and soft heart, her trust and her faith. But he knew that the one she trusted was her music teacher, the man in the mask. If she knew of all he had done, all he was capable of and what was behind his mask she wouldn't be so forgiving or so trusting. If she saw the hideousness of his face, she would run from him too. Like all the others did, like Christine did. She claimed it was not his face that frightened her, but face or not it was a part of his being and that was what tore him up in the end.

It was not only his face she couldn't accept, it was his very _being_. All that he was and all that made him, him. She even rejected his music in the end. The sweet music that had once brought them joy.

Silly female.

Elizabeth was no different. Like how Christine had trusted her Angel of Music, Elizabeth trusted her Master. But it would not be the same if she knew him.

He would continue to teach her, but he would never forget the line that separated them. Elizabeth was one of them and as long as he remembered that he would be fine.

Elizabeth giggled suddenly which drew his attention "What is it?"

She shook her head "Oh, it's nothing. Just..." she smiled "I was just thinking about the first time I ever heard an opera song the opera singer tended to go too much into a song that it ended up sounding wrong. So I never knew until I heard your song that opera could sound so good, I've never even been to an opera before..."

She didn't get to finish for Erik's eyes widened "Of course, that's what's missing."

Over the previous weeks, Erik had noticed something about Elizabeth's voice that wasn't yet there. She reached almost every note perfectly and for a simple performance it was perfect. But in an opera it certainly wouldn't do and now he knew why.

"How can you hope to sing opera if you have never seen it?" he asked her.

She shrugged "I'm not sure, the concept didn't come to me."

He sighed deeply as to not agitate his temper and spoke evenly "You need to come to the theatre."

**NEW CHAPTER**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**BUT I DO OWN THE SONG**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she was ever this exited.

Tomorrow she was due to see an opera in the theatre that her Master had suggested, he had even secured a ticket for her.

Elizabeth was seated in the loveseat by her window with a cup of camomile tea to sooth her nerves.

After so many months of singing opera Elizabeth was looking so forward to seeing her first. The opera she was to see was the Magic Flute; she had never before heard of this except in reference to her sister Verity who sometimes played pieces from the opera since it was written by Mozart.

Elizabeth, now more than ever, was a little thankful for her sudden impulse to turn back when she had run from him before.

When her Master had released her and told her to run she had complied and ran. But once in the tunnel her feet slowed to a stop. She had stood there, shaking with dear, half because of what had happened and half because of the fact that despite what had happened she really didn't want to leave.

She was so scared, but she couldn't get the image of him out of her mind. How he just stood there, there was horror in his eyes and shame. He looked like he really had no idea what he was doing.

The rational part of her mind told her to run, run as far as possible and never return and perhaps she could one day fool herself into believing that it had all been a dream. However, the other part of her mind, the part that was connected to her emotions, her soul and her heart made her stop.

It scared her how much she really trusted him, how much she seeked his approval and how it hurt when she felt that she was displeasing him. Elizabeth so badly wanted to believe in him, even when his hand had been on her throat she had wanted to believe there was some other reason as to why this was happening. She didn't want to fear him.

She was so confused, and so lost.

But then she heard his music, his organ playing and at that moment Elizabeth knew where she really wanted to go. Once again she disregarded her logical side as her feet moved without her own knowledge back down the pipe, back to him. His sweet music called to her like the piper of hamlet to the children of the town, and just as they were drawn to their deaths Elizabeth couldn't have stayed away even if it meant ending up back on his noose.

One step at a time, she was still scared, but for a different reason. What if he told her to leave? What if he did not want to see her anymore? The thought of never seeing him again made Elizabeth's heart ache.

When she finally saw him, the words had just spilt out her mouth with no control; she leant against his leg because it felt right, she wanted to be close to him. And when he sang to her, Elizabeth had felt in her very core that she had made the right decision returning to him.

She smiled a little at the memory. Thinking about their little question time, the whole thing seemed too surreal, or in a better use of the word, completely unreal. It didn't seem like something her Master would engage in, almost too normal for someone as spectacular as he. But it had certainly happened. He respected her wish not to speak of her family just yet and for that she was thankful.

Elizabeth really did not want to stop her lessons yet, not when she still had so much to learn.

A soft knock at her door disturbed her thoughts "Come in" Elizabeth called and the door opened to reveal Verity. She smiled sweetly "Elizabeth, I saw your light on, I thought you might want some company?" in her hands was a tray set with some tea. Elizabeth looked down at her cup and realised she was nearly finished.

"Thank you Verity, that's very thoughtful of you, why don't you come and sit here?" she patted the chair by the love seat. She poured the tea and handed the cup to Elizabeth who in turn handed her previous one back to be placed on the tray. She sniffed the aroma and smiled. Earl Grey, Verity's favourite. Elizabeth liked this brand too, but she preferred Camomile a little more. It was incredibly relaxing.

They drank in silence for a while with Verity tapping her foot rapidly against the floor. Elizabeth sighed "Verity, please do not twitch, it is most unbecoming and you do not want it to grow into a bad habit. Now tell me what had gotten you so anxious."

Verity frowned "Nothing is wrong" she said "I just don't understand how you could possible sit so quietly for so long, don't you get restless?"

Elizabeth shrugged "I like the peace it gives, leaves room to think; sometimes one must take time to stop and simply...take it all in."

"Take what in?" Verity asked

Elizabeth thought for a moment and shrugged "Oh, I don't know. Life I suppose. Yes, I believe sometimes it is good to just sit down sometimes and reflect, or just to think. It gives one a sense of peace and calm."

Verity raised a brow "What it gives me is a sense of boredom, really Sister, lighten up a little, you're always so serious and calm."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No" Verity nodded "I guess it's a good thing, but you really shouldn't be so eek. I saw how Mother was lecturing you again; you should stand up for yourself more, tell her to mind herself a little."

Elizabeth smiled and thought wistfully of actually standing up to her mother and father, then sighed.

Heh,_ if only_! Elizabeth didn't have a single brave bone in her body, she was sure of it.

"Hey Elizabeth" Verity said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, since you haven't tied your hair back yet, can I do it?"

"Elizabeth smiled "Of course" she said.

Verity beamed and jumped up to retrieve the brush, a few bobby pins and two ribbons from Elizabeth's vanity table and stood behind her as she took some of her black tendrils in her hands and brushed.

"Your hair is so soft" Verity commented "No one really notices it, but it feels just like silk, I wish I could get my hair like this."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly, but stopped when Verity became annoyed "Your hair is much prettier Verity, everyone thinks you're beautiful."

"You're beautiful too Sister, just in a different way and it annoys me so much whenever mother complains about your colouring. I mean what's wrong with it? It's not like you're the only girl in England with black hair."

"No, but I'm the only girl in this family with black hair." Elizabeth countered.

Verity was silent for a moment before saying "Still, it's really pretty, especially at night, if we snuffed the candles, I bet the moon would make it all silvery blue. Like that time when we were kids and we went out at night to climb trees." She finished brushing her hair and began to separate it fir two long plaits.

Elizabeth smiled "You still remember that?"

Verity finished one plait and began on the other, pulling hard on the hair, just the way Elizabeth liked it "Of course, I certainly remember the way mother yelled at us when she found out."

Elizabeth and Verity giggled a little at the memory. As children Verity once dared her hand their sisters to a tree climbing contest. But they weren't able to do it in the day because their mother would disapprove, so they went at night instead. Of course Verity won and of course Elizabeth became the voice of reason who lost the dare by staying on the ground because she wasn't sure the tree could hold all of them. And it didn't, Verity fell after reaching the top and is was a good thing Elizabeth was at the bottom because her catching her falling sister was the only reason the girl didn't walk with a limp to this day.

"You saved my life" Verity said softly as she finished the second plait and secured it with a ribbon.

Elizabeth took her hand and led her so she was sitting on the love sea before her. "You're my sister, what was I supposed to do?"

Verity smiled "I know, you're really loyal, that's what's so great about you" she said as she hugged her. Elizabeth laughed "Hey, hey, what brought this on?"

Verity sighed "today I visited the Callow sisters, the ones who's eldest sister died three years ago. They're still in mourning and it was just so sad. I suppose they would be seeing as they're triplets, but it made me think."

Elizabeth smiled before pulling her sisters into her arms "Don't worry, I'm far from dead, in fact I intend to stick around simply to nag you to stop your twitching habits."

Verity laughed "Oh Elizabeth, I do love you, you always know how to make me laugh."

Elizabeth had her lie back so her head Verity's head was in her lap and began to comb her fingers through the girls hair, twirling her finger every now and again around the natural ringlets and hummed.

"Hey, is that that song that Maria always used to sing to you when you had nightmares?"

"Yes"

"She never did like me, she only liked you."

"Well you and the others did give her a lot of trouble."

"But she wanted us to do arithmetic!"

"Arithmetic is fun."

"Not for me. You're so strange Elizabeth, you actually like all that stuff, I think I would be content in life with just my piano. Seriously, I don't think I even need a husband, just my music and that's all"

Elizabeth smiled "That's good; it's always good to have something you are passionate about."

"Yeah" Verity smiled "Thanks Lizzy, I like talking with you, you don't judge anyone, you just listen. Hermione and Abigail wouldn't understand if I told them I had no interest in marriage. Abigail would act like it's scandalous and Hermione would lecture me, she's turning into a mini-mother."

They giggled "Verity that's horrible…although she is quite bossy"

"Bossy does not cover it Elizabeth, Hermione simply likes to nag, it's hard to imagine her as the girl who used to encourage pranks when we were kids."

"It's all a sign of growing up Sister dear."

"Well I hope I never grow up."

Elizabeth laughed. She really did love her sisters, more than anything. She may sometimes feel jealous of their accomplishments and feel sad that she would always remain in their shadows, but in the end she loved them dearly. After all she was their big sister.

"Hey, would you sing it for me, the song? I don't remember any of the words."

Elizabeth nodded "Sure"

She took a breath and sang:

"_When the sun begins to set_

_When the sky is filled with twinkling lights_

_A fateful dream awaits you in sleep_

_A gentle story only for you_

_Close your eyes and drift away_

_I'll hold you in my arms till you wake_

_My Darling child _

_Sleeping so sound_

_I'll treasure, the times that we have together_

_When you are smiling_

_Even when you're crying_

_I'll love you _

_Enough to_

_Last us a life time"_

She finished the song and sighed, in her lap Verity smiled "That was nice" she yawned "You know, you have a really pretty voice Elizabeth. You always had a pretty voice but somehow it seems prettier." And with that she fell asleep.

Elizabeth smiled widely at the compliment, it meant her voice was improving if Verity noticed it, it was her Master's influence working.

Elizabeth lifted her sister's head off her lap and went to call for a servant to take her to her room. Once Verity was safely in bed Elizabeth also went to sleep.

She had a busy say for tomorrow.

**CHAPTER FINISHED**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT**

**I WANTED TO GO INTO ELIZABETHS REALTIONSHIP WITH HER SISTERS A LITTLE, I SON WANT PEOPLE TO SART THINKING OF THEM AS THE BAD GUYS BECAUSE THEY ARENT. THEY CANT HELP THAT THEY'RE TALENTED AND ELIZABETH STILL LOVED THEM DEARLY.**

**NO Erik UNFORTUNELY BUT STILL, I HOPE IT WAS OK**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OF THE MAGIC FLUTE THAT INCLUDES ANY SONGS THAT ARE IN THEM**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**I LIKED WRITING IT**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE A WHILE, ITS A WORK IN PRIGRESS SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Elizabeth swiftly cut up her sausage and popped the tasty morsel into her mouth. She forced herself not to groan in delight. Women were supposed to be gentle creatures, what would mother think if she knew of Elizabeth's healthy appreciation for meat. If Elizabeth could have it her way she's have ham, bacon, eggs, sausages, chicken and orange juice for breakfast every Thursday morning. But unfortunately she was limited to a few sausages and some bacon.

No matter how much she ate food did nothing for her stomach, it still felt like over a million butterflies were building a nest inside. She was so exited she couldn't stand it.

"Elizabeth" her mother said with a frown "Slow down or you're going to choke"

Elizabeth swallowed and slowed her pace but continued to eat quickly. She wasn't sure why she was eating so quickly, the show didn't start until later in the afternoon and her lesson with the Master had been cancelled today because of it.

Across the table Abigail was reading the society paper and Verity was playing with her porridge, spooning it out and then dropping it back into the bowl with a bored look on her face. Verity never really was one for breakfast; she probably just wanted to get to her piano.

Elizabeth smile when she thought about her moments with Verity last night. Honestly, her little sister was so spontaneous and random, there was no telling what she would do next, but Elizabeth found that part of her really cute. Her mother found it annoying.

Elizabeth's mother stood when she finished her breakfast and without a word to her daughter's, left the room, Elizabeth watched her with curiosity. What was wrong with her?

She chalked it down to her mother simply being in a bad mood and left it at that as she cut up another piece of sausage.

"So my sisters" Abigail said, hoping to start some semblance of conversation "What do you have planned for day?"

Verity shrugged in a manner unladylike for a young woman but did not seem to care "I don't know, I suppose I will practice for the Malory's ball next month, I suppose since they were so kind as to give us an invitation months in advanced I should give them a good performance." She said this with an uncaring attitude, but Elizabeth knew she was itching to get back to her piano.

"And you Elizabeth" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth toyed with the idea of lying and sounding all mysterious, but when she opened her mouth to do so the truth came out anyway.

"I think I will go down to that new tea shop for one of their cream teas and then return home to dress appropriately."

"Oh" Abigail said with a smile "Are you going anywhere later tonight?"

"Yes actually, I have secured some tickets to the Sunset Theatre for a viewing of the opera _The Magic Flute."_

Verity looked with some interest "The opera? I didn't know you liked opera Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shrugged "It had become an interest of mine." She admitted.

Abigail clapped her hands with a smile "Oh that sounds delightful, may I come with you?"

Elizabeth panicked. No, she did not want her sister coming with her. This was something her master had planned just for her, it was precious to Elizabeth and she didn't want to share it. Surely she was allowed to be selfish at least once in her life?

"No" she said quickly. When Abigail's eyes went up Elizabeth corrected herself "I mean...No, I don't think so because...because...I only have one ticket!"

"Oh, well that isn't a problem, I think if we send someone over and pay enough they will find an extra seat somewhere, these things are never completely full up you know."

"No Abigail" Elizabeth said firmly.

"But if I just..."

"Oh for goodness sake Abigail, I don't want you to go!" Elizabeth finally cried frustratingly as she stood.

Abigail was shocked into silence but Elizabeth wasn't done "I just want some time for myself without anyone bothering me, is it so wrong for me to want that?"

But she instantly regretted her bout of anger when she noticed how quiet the room went and Abigail had an expression of hurt in her eyes "Oh" she said softly "Ok, I'm sorry you feel that way. I do suppose you deserve some time to yourself and if you don't want me to go then I will honour your wishes."

Elizabeth couldn't stand it as she left her breakfast unfinished and walked out the room without a word. She felt so guilty.

* * *

And she still felt guilty. Even now as she was seated in the carriage on the way to Sunset Theatre. She had skipped on the cream tea and instead spent the day in her grandmother's wing practicing her scales and then reading an interesting science book on the development of butterflies. Strangely enough it was rather fascinating.

Who knew?

Either way, soon after she found herself in a pretty yellow gown that her mother bought for her ages but did nothing for her complexion. But most all her gowns were like this except for the three that her sister Hermione had bought for her at one time, they were all beautiful colours so bold that Elizabeth was too shy to ever wear them.

She had put her hair up today in a fancy style that would have looked much better if her hair were curly like her sisters. But it was passable, Elizabeth wondered why she even tried, her hair was too silky to stay in a proper bun or chignon and always escaped it, she should just leave it out and be done with it. Only it was most unstylish now so of course her mother would not allow her to leave the house without tying it up, no matter how bad it looked.

Elizabeth sighed.

She usually went to these things with her sisters. Hermione would be over analysing everything, Abigail would be watching silently and verity would be seated next to Elizabeth and would spend the duration of the show making the most bizarre comments about anyone she didn't like in the show that usually resulted in Elizabeth trying to hide her giggles.

But try as she might Elizabeth could not bring herself to feel guilty enough to regret her decision, she was looking forward to seeing the opera with her Master too much. She stepped out of the carriage and ignored some unkind titters from some other girls who were looking at her. With as much dignity as she could muster Elizabeth swept into the theatre.

She stopped in the hallway with her mouth wide open. It was absolutely stunning.

Beautiful golden chandeliers hung from the ceilings, curtains of deep rich red velvet, the walls and ceilings patterned with mosaic. Paintings littered the cream and blue walls and a beautiful tiled floor with intricate flower designs. It was like something from a dream, a palace. It wasn't hard to imagine beautiful music being played here, Elizabeth suddenly felt very small in her little yellow dress. She reached into her purse for her ticket and handed it to the tickets warden.

He took them and punched a hole into them as she entered the grand doors to the seats, Elizabeth had a great balcony seat, she wondered how her Master was able to secure such a perfect seat, it was practically right in front of the stage, she could see everything so clearly.

Elizabeth had arrived early so she had to wait patiently for the show to begin. She purchased some binocular glassed from a man and sat with her gloved folded neatly in her lap.

The music began and the show started.

Elizabeth watched as a man ran onto a stage pursued by a great snake stage prop. When he began to sing Elizabeth was taken back.

This was completely different from what she had expected. The singing, it was so real. It didn't sound like a song, but...it was hard to explain. It sounded so emotional; she could hear the fear in his voice. So this was acting?

She watched as he fainted from fatigue and three of the Queen of the nights maids came and killed the serpent. Then they sang as they fought over who should leave first before they left together. The prince woke up and a bird catcher appeared. His song was just as beautiful as the Prince and the Maids. So full of emption it felt so real.

The maids showed the price a picture of Pamina, the daughter of the Queen of the night, and he sang of his love for her. Elizabeth was surprised with how much love she could feel in his song. This was truly marvellous and she became hooked. Elizabeth barely moved at all throughout the whole of act one except to gasp at a certain part or to sigh at another. She barely twitched or anything. Elizabeth thought the singing was so beautiful, there were no other words to describe it and it made her heart soar.

Never before has she felt as alive as she did at this time.

Suddenly the curtain went down on the first act she couldn't even stand, but she clapped enthusiastically. Every time she tried to stand her feet would give out beneath her she was so exhausted. As people bustled about around her, mingling and other such.

She just sat there with a huge grin on her face.

"You loom to be enjoying yourself." Said a smooth familiar voice from beside her.

Elizabeth didn't believe it, it wasn't possible.

But when she turned to the side, there he was. "Master!" she gasped.

He was dressed in a tuxedo with his top hat obscuring the white mask. He looked so handsome at that moment that Elizabeth had to turn her head away so he wouldn't see her blush, her heart was speeding and she didn't know why? Perhaps it was the heat?

"Master" she said when she composed herself "What are you doing here!"

"This is my theatre" he said simply "I can be wherever I want"

She sighed, again with the cryptic answers.

She noticed how he was eyeing her dress "What a_re_ you wearing?" he finally asked.

Elizabeth blushed "It's a dress" she said unoriginally.

"Yellow dose not suit you" he said "Blue would better match your hair and eyes, or red for your skin tone. But not yellow, yellow makes you look like a wilting lemon." He gave it one more look before saying "Do not wear it again."

She huffed with embarrassment "Well excuse me" and turned from him.

After a few minutes she felt the feeling of a hand on her hair as goose-bumps broke out in the skin at the skin contact and then suddenly her hair tumbled down past her shoulders. She whipped round t see that he had pulled out her pin "What are you doing!" she half cried, reaching up to re-gather it the best she could. But he stopped her at the last moment by grabbing her wrist.

"No" he said "Leave it alone, your hair is not the kind to be tied up, I like it better this way. It's better."

This time Elizabeth didn't have time to hide her blush, but he did not seem to notice. She secretly decided to leave her hair down from then on.

"What do you think of the opera so far" he asked and Elizabeth's eyes lit up.

"It's the most spectacular thing I have ever heard" she announced "The singing was so beautiful and the acting was so real, it felt like it was actually happening!" her hands clasped together with a smile.

Erik smirked "Good, keep watching" as he said that the curtain went up.

Elizabeth went silent as she watched the second act. Her hands were like iron as she gripped the metal railing and leaned forward in her seat. She couldn't help but smile widely as the aria _Queen of the night_ came about. The singer hit the notes so perfectly and it sounded so amazing. She couldn't imagine how they were doing it. She recalled that it was the same song that Verity was going to play at the Malory's ball, but now she felt that the song would seem empty without the singing.

When the opera finally ended and the curtain call came about she stood and clapped with much enthusiasm. As she clapped she felt her Master lean in close of his lips were by her ear and his breath tickled her neck, Elizabeth involuntary shivered "Very good" he whispered "Meet me for your lessons tomorrow, same time as usual." And then there was nothing.

Elizabeth turned to find to her amazement that he was gone, as if he had completely vanished. If not for the warm chilling sensation down her spine, her increased heart rate and the overwhelming blush Elizabeth would have said that it had all been in her head.

When the doors opened and Elizabeth came out she was still all a buzz that she did not notice the person in her way until she had bumped into them.

"Oh!" she gasped "Pardon me; I was not paying attention to where I was going."

The person she bumped into was a man. He was actually very attractive, Elizabeth decided, he had strawberry blond hair and green eyes like her father. A tall, well toned young man with a charming smile as he took her hand and placed a gossamer kiss on the back "Please Miss, it was no trouble at all. My name is Nathanial Hashing"

He was handsome, that was true, but he didn't make her heart race like her Master did.

She smiled politely and nodded "That's gracious of you sir, I once again apologise for my clumsiness." She curtsied "Excuse me"

And with that she swept past him

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**YEY!**

**CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO CHECK HOW MANY HITS A STORY RECIEVES?**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR ELIZABETH WOULD HAVE BEEN A REAL PERSON IN THE MOVIE AND Erik WOULD HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HER INSTEAD.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Abigail was avoiding her.

That much was completely obvious.

Poor Elizabeth, now that the thrill of the opera had subsided somewhat it was replaced by an overwhelming sense of guilt. Elizabeth wasn't known for having a temper. She was actually quite a peaceful person who was never known to have an outburst unless pushed to the extremes. But Abigail pushing in on her time with the Master caused Elizabeth to snap and release some of her pent up anger.

But it was still no excuse, the good Lord said, never to be angry with ones own brother...or sister in Elizabeth's case and she was a devoted Christian. But it wasn't just to do with religion, Elizabeth simply did not fighting with her sisters. She was the eldest; she was supposed to be the calm one in the family.

Abigail must have been so shocked; Elizabeth barely ever raised her voice. Mother had a firm idea in her head that a lady must never raise her tone any louder than the rustling of a gentle whispering wind and was not to speak unless he could improve the silence.

Her mother was a very demeaning woman.

But the thing that made Elizabeth feel the most guilt was that even though she was guilty she couldn't bring herself to feel regret for shouting at her. For Abigail was a very pushy girl and would have pushed and pushed until she had a seat in that opera and it would never have been as magical as it was when it was just her Master and her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes with a small smile on her face when she thought about it. Truly, it was to be an experience she would never forget.

She was riding to her lesson now and her mare Moonlight had been on this path so many times that she already knew the way and this allowed her mistress the dose or daydream safely. Elizabeth smiled and stroked the side of her neck "Good girl" she murmured and the horse whinnied in pleasure.

Elizabeth loved her horse. Anyone who knew her would tell you this. Her horse was one of the only things whose importance was equal to her sisters!

She gently dismounted and began to tether her to the tree. Moonlight sorted, these times of waiting for her mistress were boring and she missed her, she did not want her human to go, she wanted to ride some more. Elizabeth laughed when she felt her cold nose but against her sleeve "None of that now" she chided "I have to go, now be a good girl and wait here."

Moonlight butted her again in the shoulder and Elizabeth smiled fondly before leaning her forehead against the animal's muzzle. "What am I to do with you?"

"Is this your horse?"

Elizabeth almost had a heart attack she spun round to see her Master standing at the entrance to the pipe system "Master" she gasped "Don't do that, you scared the wits out of me." she breathed out. "How on earth do you do that" she asked.

"What?"

"Sneak up behind people without even the slightest sound. It's so unnerving, I don't know if it's because you are extremely sly or simply because I am extremely unobservant" she pouted.

The master gave her an amused look "Don't worry yourself, I have experience with, as you so elegantly put it, in '_sneaking around'_. If I don't want to be heard than I won't."

Elizabeth gave up trying to reason with him.

Over the many months of seeing him they relationship had somehow drifted from a teacher-student relationship to a teacher-student relationship mixed with aspects of friendship.

It wasn't much, but it was certainly a start. A start towards what, Elizabeth didn't know.

She surveyed the horse "A Blue Roan breed" he murmured. "She's well fed, well filled out and over all a very healthy horse."

Elizabeth puffed up a little with pride "Of course."

"What happened t the imbecile stable hand?"

Elizabeth made a face "Oh _him!_ I fired Armani as soon as I had time, I was so angry with him. He made this huge fuss about how he was a genius with horses and I was just a silly little woman not worth anything in life and how I was lucky to have him waiting on my nightmare horse"

Moonlight snorted with amusement and Elizabeth grinned also.

"I fired him and sent him packing. Now there's one of my handpicked stable hands working there but usually I take care of Moonlight myself. Since I am a spinster my mother dose not entirely care how I conduct myself." She said smiling

Her master nodded "I was wondering about that, how you are able to go out unattended everyday it's a miracle, I would have thought you'd be accompanied by a maid or something."

"Oh, I'm supposed to, but I begged father not to force me to, he doesn't care either way and gave the order, and mother can't go against him."

She said nothing more after that but Elizabeth knew she had already revealed a big part of herself. Maybe too much?

He reached up and patted the mare's neck. Moonlight whickered slightly. Elizabeth smiled "She likes you, Moonlight a very good judge of character, but she's so picky. She hated Armani, she used to attempt to bite of his fingers at least twice a day, five if she was lucky."

He surveyed her with a strange expression "You love your horse very much, don't you?"

Elizabeth nodded "Yes. Moonlight's my only real companion, my friend. She's the only one who doesn't judge me, or thinks I'm worthless because I'm not as good as my sisters. In fact..." she giggled "I got Moonlight some years ago. My father brought her home after purchasing her from a cruel, rich man who wore spurs. He told us that whichever one of us could ride her could keep her since we all thought she was beautiful, my father sometimes likes to pretend that we are his sons instead of his daughters.

"Anyway, my sister Abigail decided it wasn't worth it. Then Verity tried and she three her off. Hermione tried after that and although she's a much better rider than me, Moonlight didn't accept her either. But for some reason, when I sat on her, we clicked. At first Moonlight didn't like me any more than she liked my sisters, but then she calmed more and behaved so beautifully. I was so proud and happy. Ever since then she's been my one and only mount. She was one of the first in my life to actually choose me over my sisters." She took Moonlights head and rested her cheek against the horse's "I love her dearly."

Moonlight remembered that time too. The first girl had been too rough. The second had actually had the nerve to use spurs. But the third girl, the one that was later to become her own mistress, she was different.

The horse remembered how she had gently stroked her nose and whispered kind words in her ears to calm her, when she sat on her back she was a very gentle rider who to Moonlight's delight, did not use spurs. She never urged her to do something impossible or to show off but rather to simply ride with her and Moonlight decided then and there that if she was to have a Master or Mistress, it would be this girl. And since then Moonlight had not once regretted her decision. Elizabeth had been very good to her and Moonlight was proud to be her horse.

She neighed and Elizabeth laughed as she stroked her neck.

The master put his hand on Moonlights nose and the horse calmed.

"Wow. That's amazing. How did you do that? Moonlight is so paranoid usually"

"I'm good with horses" he replied "I had a horse once. A black stallion, I called him Cesare. I...grew up in an unsavoury place, when escaping I took the horse with me. They used to use the whip on him. I took care of the horse and grew fond of him."

"What happened to him?"

"He was an old horse" he said "he lived a content life and died of old age. At least I believe his life was content, better than being a circus horse anyway..." suddenly he froze and his eyes which had been gentle and calming took on a serious and slightly angry expression and her grabbed her wrist and pulled her along "Come" he said "we're missing your lesson."

And with that he pulled her into the pipes.

* * *

Erik pilled her down the long pipe system while dragging Elizabeth behind. Although there wasn't much dragging involved. The minuet he began to drag her, her arm had become lax as she allowed him to guide her though the tunnels. What was wrong with her, wasn't she worried at all?

She knew nothing about him other than that he lived at an opera house. For all she knew he could be dragging her away to have his way with her and murder her. But no, she would never suspect that of him, she was far too innocent. Not that he would do that to her. Erik had no wish for something like that.

He had given up on even hoping for such things a long time ago.

But Elizabeth had surprised him with her obvious devotion towards her horse. It was strange to see anyone of the English _Ton_ so down to earth. Most women would more likely be more concerned over her jewellery than the life of another living thing, which was one of the reasons he had always hated nobility.

But Elizabeth was so different, and yet she seemed to loath it. Whenever she would talk about herself, saying things he would approve of like having an interest in education and other such, her eyes would cloud over with distaste, as if she hated that part of her.

Erik hoped she would never change, _Ton _women should be more like her.

He had said too much though. Erik hadn't realised how much he was revealing when he told her about Cesare. But to see her so relaxed and happy with the horse, to hear her refer to it as a friend had _almost_ made him smile. it made him think of the past. Growing up, Erik had sometimes felt that the horse was the only real friend he had. The only one who didn't flinch or gasp in horror at the sight of his face. Animals didn't judge, they were sometimes better than humans in this aspect.

Cesare had been his one companion. And somehow he felt that Elizabeth understood that feeling. It was a strange feeling, to know that there was someone who actually understood, really understood.

Even so, he had still revealed too much. Erik didn't want her knowing his past. That would ruin everything. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but also he didn't want her opinion to change of him after she found out the truth. The real reason he wore a mask.

Elizabeth followed him, glancing beck Erik realised she had taken his comment to heart and was wearing her jet black hair down, held back by a crimson red ribbon that showed up brightly against her hair.

Erik didn't know what had possessed him to say that to her. He remembered seeing her hair piled up on top her head like all the other ladies and just thinking how _wrong_ it looked. This wasn't Elizabeth, she wasn't like them.

They entered the music room and he released her.

Erik noticed she had a confused expression on her face.

He took in a breath.

"Master" Elizabeth said her eyes wide and trusting.

No, he didn't want this to change; he didn't want her to become afraid of him.

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN MY OTHER ONES BUT I WILL HAVE A LOOK INTO ERIK'S PAST NEXT CHAPTER**

**SO PLEASE REVEIW**


	17. Chapter 17

**I HAVE ACTUALLY NEVER BEFORE SEEN THE MAGIC FLUTE, I JUST LOOKED UP SOME VIDEOS ONLINE, BIT IM GLAD SOME OF YPU LIKED MY DESCRIPTIONS.**

**NEW CHAPTER AND AS USUAAL I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. **

**BT LAST TIME I ONLY RECIEVED FOUR REVEIWS, IT WOULD BE NICE TO RECIEVE MORE**

**HINT, HINT**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Erik set out the scores and dusted of the organ keys, somehow they always seemed to accumulate dust even though they used it daily. But because there had been no lesson the night before there was more dust than usual. Elizabeth had lessons everyday which was one of the reasons that she was improving so much so quickly.

She sat at her little bench, making sure to wipe the trail of dust from it first with a cloth and sat prettily with her hands folded in her lap.

Erik turned to her "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself last night, but did you learn anything?"

Elizabeth looked at him a little confused, Erik sighed. "Let me rephrase my question, tell me exactly what you thought and felt about the opera?"

Elizabeth's eyes lit up "Oh it was absolutely magnificent in every way, better than I ever dreamed of. Mozart really is a genius. The music was so powerful and so real. It didn't seem like singing, but more like they were speaking from their very souls, I felt like it was real."

She clutched her chest "My heart felt like it was going to burst and I was surrounded by music, what an amazing feeling."

Erik nodded, more than pleased with her answer. This was the reason opera existed, to make people feel like this, not to amuse lords and ladies with shows of money as proof they went there simply because it was the new _in_, in fashion. "Good" he said with a hidden smile he sat at the piano. "That's how it's supposed to feel."

"Was it like this for you?" she asked suddenly, then blushed. At first Erik didn't understand why she was blushing, and then he remembered how he had said he didn't like questions.

"What?" he said softly, not wanting to startle her.

She paused for a moment before saying "Well, I wondered, what it was like for you, the first time you heard opera?"

Erik was taken aback for a moment. Not because of her question but simply because he had not thought of such a time in years. Erik's past was too painful and hateful that he had pushed away memories to the very back of his mind, but it was only now that he remembered that among all the pain, hatred, sorrow and madness, there were a few happy memories as well. He took those or granted.

Elizabeth was watching him expectedly.

"I first saw an opera when I was a child," he said as memories over took him

_**Flashback**_

_The sound of dogs barking madly echoed though the cold cobble streets of France. Erik followed the dark haired girl who had saved him from the cage._

_The calls of 'murderer' were being yelled from the camp, Erik may not have been completely educated, simply being the freak show in the circus, but he knew enough to know what that word meant._

_And he did not regret it. _

_The circus master was a cruel bastard, Erik hated him. More than anything else. He had beaten him, humiliated him and treated him worse than a dog. When killing him, Erik had put every ounce of hatred into pulling at that rope; he pulled and pulled until he practically heard the life go from him. At one time, very far in the past, Erik might have felt remorse over killing another living thing, even someone as evil as the circus master._

_But he had seen too much, been through too much and changed too much for that kind of thing to matter anymore. Now all he felt was satisfaction that he was finally dead. _

_The girl, Giry she had said her name was, pulled him along, being very careful not to accidently knock the sack off his face. Erik didn't want to trust her, betrayal from many had taught him a valuable lesson. But he was in a slight state of panic._

_He didn't want to go back there, back to that horrible place, and where ever she was taking him it had to be better than that place. _

_But he had already gone through so much suffering, he was scared. _

_She took his hand and Erik flinched, he wasn't used to touch. It was like poison to him, because the only times a person ever touch him was usually to cause him pain._

_She lead him to a small tunnel and told him to go to the end, that she would meet him later. Erik did as he was told, only because he didn't know what else to do. _

_Where h ended up was a large room seemingly underground, there was a lake, and a chandelier. And old forgotten storeroom._

_He looked around and from the corner of his eye saw something,_

_It was rectangular shaped with piped summing out from it, half of it was covered with a dusty cloth. Curiosity overtook him and he approached it._

_Gently pulling off the cloth he realised it was adorned with black and white rectangular shapes. They were strange looking. Like nothing he had ever seen before._

_Erik just looked at them for a moment, before his hand came up and pressed down on one white key._

_A deep sound filled the room and Erik cried out at the sudden loud sound, utterly terrified._

_He slammed the casing down and ran from it, fully intending to never return to it again._

_The days after that followed in a suit. The girl Giry told him he was allowed to live here. Erik never asked why she helped him and she never said. They existed and she would bring him food and medicine. Eventually Erik became adapt at stealing it from the kitchen he found in one of his explorations._

_He never went too far from his room, too afraid and too cautious to do so. He was weary and afraid that someone would find him and make him leave. He didn't even know where he really was._

_He slipped further and further into despair and loneliness. Giry never came down here unless necessary, Erik was left t his solitude and found how unbearable it was to know your're completely alone. He had nothing to live for._

_But one day would change his life forever. _

_He had been in the kitchens, stealing food, when he heard it. _

_Music. _

_Erik knew what music was, he heard it every day at the circus. But that was strange music, eerie and uninviting, this was somehow...different._

_A part of him screamed at him to return to his rooms and leave this behind, this wasn't for him. But another part of him seized him and refused to let go. And without his knowledge Erik found himself drifting towards the sound._

_He found a stair case and it lead to a strange place. He looked up, the ceiling was so close, what a small room this was. Then he heard the music and looked down and realised it wasn't a small room, it was a __**big**__ room, he just happened to be standing on a ledge close to the ceiling._

_Down below were so many people. All seared in neat little rows like ants, Erik only see the top of their heads. They were all seated in front of a stage and on the stage a show was going on. Erik knew about shows, he was a show himself._

_But the show wasn't what he thought it was. For one of the people on stage opened their mouths and began to sing._

_It was like a dam breaking for Erik. Never had he heard anything so utterly...beautiful. They all sang, one after the other and Erik watched with captured, not even noticing how his knuckled had turned white from gripping onto the metal railing. It was like he could forget all the pain and misery when he was listening to this. _

_Why didn't anyone ever tell him?_

_Why didn't anyone ever tell that music could be so beautiful? If Erik had a soul, it was soaring._

_When it was finished and the audience were on their feet clapping Erik was surprise to find tears streaming down his face. For a person who had lived his life in a world of darkness, death and misery. To see this, it was taking a glimpse into heaven. He had never felt so free._

_The days that followed that resulted in Erik becoming braver, venturing out further and further. He found out that this place was called an Opera house and that was what the music was called. _

_Opera._

_He wanted to know everything there was to know about it. He found passageways into placed, dressing rooms, practice rooms, music rooms and heard it in so many ways. Erik would later grow to learn how to write music and play it by watching the conductor in the music room, he was a genius after all._

_Even if he didn't know it yet._

_A defining moment for Erik had been when he one day saw the conductor plating something that looked like the strange thing in his own rooms. He found it was called and organ and watched as amazing music came from that thing. So light and haunting, the deep rumbling sound of the organ enticed him._

_He hadn't known it could produce such things, the first time he had played it, Erik had only ever thought it loud and frightening._

_He would later enter his rooms, approached the organ and for the first time in ages, press down on one ivory key. A baritone sound echoed though the room, but it was no longer scary, instead it was warm, like it was welcoming him back. Erik sat down and played it, and soon that organ would become the place where his genius took flight._

Erik finished his tale. Elizabeth sat at his side, her eyes wide with surprise he had told her everything, of course he omitted the parts about living in the circus and had instead told her that he had escaped from a place that treated him badly. But everything else he told her. About stealing food, about seeing the opera, even about how he had at first been afraid or the organ because of its unfamiliarity, and the entire time she had not interrupted him.

In her eyes there was sympathy, and sadness not judgement and no pity. It was exactly what he wanted to see.

When he finished they sat in silence for a while and Erik began to regret telling her so much, but then Elizabeth spoke "You are an amazing person, and I am proud to be learning from you." And that was it.

Erik inwardly felt a strange feeling in his chest, but he couldn't put a name to it.

He at first had not wanted to reveal so much, but then he ended doing so anyway.

It was just, she already understood him so well, been without trying, Erik had forgotten what it was like to have someone understand. Or more it wasn't a case of forgetting; rather it was a case of never knowing what it was like. But in the end, the common human desire for understanding and companionship took hold of him too.

He wanted to her to understand, after all they had both been touch by music in ways no one would ever understand, Erik would never admit it, but in the moths of lessons, Elizabeth had become less of a simple student to him, and more of a companion. Ad Erik had forgotten how it feel to have a companion.

She deserved this.

Or at least that's what he felt.

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHERS NOT AT THE BOTTOM, ITS IMPORTANT BECAUSE AT THE MOMENT, ALL Erik FEELS FOR ELIZABETH IS FRIENDSHIP, IMTAKING THIS SLOWLY**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Elizabeth didn't really know what to say about what she just heard. She always knew that there was something dark and sombre about her Master, but she never expected this. He was so well educated, so honourable. He didn't act anything like what her mother told her commoners acted. To think he escaped a place that abused him as a child and grew up in the opera house without any companionship.

That wasn't right; humans were not made to be a lone

But this didn't change her opinion of him, no matter what his background. Parentage did not define a person; she herself was a perfect example of that. Elizabeth refused to pity him, she knew better than anyone that when you had the same pride that she had that you did not want pity. Sympathy was another thing, sympathy was something one could accept because it was a common human reaction, she didn't mind sympathy. But not pity. Pity made her feel weak. And if he was like her in any way that it was somewhat similar for him too

But when Elizabeth thought about the pain he must have gone though, her chest hurt so badly and she wasn't entirely sure why.

What a brave, amazing man.

"Now" the Master announced "enough of the past, now that you've heard seen the opera, you now know what people expect when they see one. Your singing is good, very good. But it is not good enough; it is still at the level of singing when it needs to be at the level of _living_."

She listened to him, completely captured by his smooth voice.

"Stand" he said "and sing _The Winter General_" he sat at the organ and for a moment Elizabeth thought about a boy version of him, pressing down on a key and running off. She smiled and stood, then took a breath and began perfectly in pitch.

""_Fall begins to wane, as the winter general descends"_

"_I sit and wait, at my window pane, for my lost bird to come flying home"_

"_Come back to me_

_Dear heart don't forsake me_

_I lived my life eternally, so I could meet you again"_

"No, no, no, no, no!" her Master said, stopping his piano playing instantly. "It's not right, I said feel the emotion, understand it. You can't sing with such hollowness. The song is about a woman who is in love, but her love doesn't return her devotion, she is about to die and sings this to him." he took in a deep breath. "Now take a moment and try again."

Elizabeth tried again, but received the same reaction as he slammed his hands down "No! Remember how they sang last night, how real it was, your singing is dead compared to that and they are all imbeciles! Elizabeth, understand the music, let it fill your soul and take you far away. Make me believe in her pain."

Believe in her pain, he wanted to feel it? Elizabeth wanted to please him, but she didn't know how. When she heard her own singing she agreed with him, it did sound hollow, it sounded like how verity's piano sounded compared to her Masters. Cold and lifeless compared to vibrant and alive. She remembered how beautiful the opera last night had been and wanted so badly to recreate that.

But how? How could one recreate emotion? The song was about a woman whose love wasn't returned...

Then something came to mind, a little idea. But for it to work, she would need to bring up a lot of sad memories, painful memories. But for her Master, she could suffer great pain of memories she had kept hidden for years.

Could she do it?

She looked into the face of her Master and realised that for him, she would do anything.

"Master, give me another chance" she said softly, her eyes downcast, a part of her didn't want to do this.

He didn't notice as he asked "Are you sure?"

She nodded and whispered "I think I know how to do this." Elizabeth continued to sing

"_The summer king, has gone to sleep, his lover spring had died,_

_She will come once again, when the sun doth rise_

_Will the winter snow, freeze you more?_

_Will my love melt you at last?_

_Can a frozen heart even beat_

_When it's been broken into shards of ice?"_

"_My bird. please return, I will hold you to my breast_

_Let my blood be yours again,_

_So I may be put to rest_

_The winter general calls for me_

_But I want to see your face,_

_One more time, before I drown _

_In my own eternal sleep."_

Elizabeth blinked and gasped, emotion was spilling out of her, but not good emotion. Memories overflowed and passed over her mind, she closed her eyes in hopes of banishing them, but she had unlocked a gate she wished she hadn't and now she was filled with regret. Was it worth it?

Her Master however looked pleased "Good" he said "that was exactly right, the emotion was there, it was real."

It was worth it.

He reached for her hand "Come, sit and rest for a time, we will continue shortly." Elizabeth gratefully took it, singing opera was quite tiring after all.

He looked at her with a strange expression "How were you able to find the right emotion so perfectly. I expected something close to it, but nowhere neat that amount of passion."

Elizabeth smiled "I only did as you told me; I tried to understand the music and allow it to fill me."

When he didn't answer Elizabeth asked "Master have you ever been in love?" she asked.

He froze, and didn't say anything. After a long time he finally admitted "Yes."

She smiled "You told me to understand the woman's emotions, so I compared it to my situation."

"Have you ever been in love?" he retuned her own question.

This time Elizabeth didn't hesitate "Yes, but he wouldn't care for me."

She looked down.

More silence until he said softly "Tell me."

Elizabeth wanted to refuse, but she knew she could never say no to her Master. She looked up into his face and felt all her secrets spilling out and with hungry hands she tried to catch them before they reached him. In the end the truth came out.

"I was in love a long time ago. I met him when I was fifteen and it was love at first sight. He was very handsome with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. It was love at first sight I could say, I know it sounds crazy, but I couldn't explain it any other way. I thought I finally found the one for me. Over the years I would grow to love him more, but he only ever saw me as a little sister and nothing more, no matter what I did. We got on so well, I was so sure he loved me"

Her Master had a strange expression on his face "What happened?"

Elizabeth tried not to let the sadness show "I was wrong" she said "what happens with everyone? He ended up falling in love with my younger sister. It's nothing new, I'm quite used to being passed over for them, but somehow it hurt more because it was him. I really loved him you know. But I love my sister more. So I gave up and supported them. He and Hermione have been married for some years now."

She said nothing more.

After a while Elizabeth sighed and smiled brightly "But even though I love him, I know that my sister makes him happy and that is what matters, I can give up as long as I know that he is happy. So that's why I can understand what the girl in the song feels."

She sighed again and stood "I want to sing it again" she said

At first the master didn't react, he watched hr with his piercing brown eye and Elizabeth felt as if he could see right into her mind, she wanted to put up some sort of barrier, so he wouldn't see her shame, but she didn't know how.

He finally nodded and they continued the lesson

* * *

They sang it four times before her Master was finally satisfied.

Elizabeth now sat in the garden with a book in her hands as she bathed in the light of the sunset. She loved this time. Because it was summer, England was so terrible hot and sometimes Elizabeth did not know exactly how to handle it. but in this time where the sun was going down and the evening air was beginning to chill the area, she loved this.

Elizabeth sighed at the cool air and thought about earlier today.

She really wished she had not told him of that, the memory was so raw and painful, but she felt that he deserved to hear it, after telling her such things of his past he deserved a glimpse into her past.

She had not lied at all about what she said, neither had she omitted anything or denied anything.

Dear, dear sweet Anthony.

Elizabeth had loved him so much.

He was the one to tell her she was as pretty as her sisters, he was the one to say her piano was cute and her habitual love for learning was inspirational. When she was just a girl he fell out of a tree in the park and quite literally, right beside her. And instead of cursing like most men would he only grinned up at her with the most adorable smile you would ever see. Elizabeth had been hooked the moment she saw his smile.

But Hermione also fell in love with him, and really, what man would want a dark haired, shy, know-it-all when he could have a fair haired beauty with social standing and talent?

It hurt her so much when they announced to everyone that they were going to get married, it really broke her heart. But what could she do other than smile and wish them luck, they were so happy. Elizabeth loved Anthony enough to let him go and at least it was Hermione.

Hermione was good, kind, sweet and loving, she would make him happy. If she had to lose her love to someone else, she supposed that it was a good thing it was her beloved little sister.

Although, it hurt more because it was her sister. Because once again, Elizabeth was passed over in favour of her sister.

Would she ever be good enough?

She put down her book and tied not to think about it, but it was too hard. Images of their wedding flashed though her mind. She had been all smiles and laughter, even sharing a dance with the groom and wishing her sister luck.

Why, she had even supplied the _something blue_ for the wedding day, an old tradition of their family. She had acted so happy for them and then later, when no one was around, she had cried into her pillow with until there were no more tears left to cry.

It hurt for so long, what hurt most was seeing them so ridiculously happy. How many times Elizabeth had wanted to scream, she never hated herself more than she did at that time. She cursed how shy and weak she was that she wasn't able to fight harder.

But soon time healed her sore wounds and she became truly happy for her sister and her sisters husband.

Elizabeth had pushed the memories to the very corner of her mind for years and had forced herself not to think about it even though it constantly hurt; she knew when to give up.

But...for the past few months she had completely forgotten about her love, which was what scared her. And the catalyst for forgetting was her meeting her Master. That's why she had no problem telling him and although the memories were painful, they went as bad as before. She was slowly finding a way to move on.

**IF YOU GUYS ARE EXPECTING A STORY WHERE ERIK FORGETS ALL ABOUT CHRISTINE SO QUICKLY AND FALLS STRAIGHT IN LOVE WITH ELIZABETH THAN YOU ARE ALL AT THE WRONG PLACE.**

**ERIK REALLY LOVED CHRISTINE AND IT WOULD BE UNREALISTIC FOR HIM TO FORGET HER EASILY, SO I HOPE YU'RE READY FOR A LOT OF TURMOIL LATER IN THE STORY. **

**BUT DO NOT FEAR, BEAUSE THE END RESULT WILL BE THAT ELIZABETH AND Erik WILL END UP TOGETHER...PROBABLY**

**YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT**

**AND REVEIW**


	19. Chapter 19

**SOMEONE IN MY REVEIWS POINTED OUT HOW THEY DIDNT LIEK HOW I REFERED TO ERIK AS A 'PERSON?' **

**IM NOT BEING RUDE, IM JUST A LITTLE CONFUSED OVER YOUR COMMENT, I MEANT NO OFFENCE TO ERIK, PERSONALLY I LOVE HIM. FACE AND ALL, IM A HUGE FAN OF Erik AND FIND HE'S MY FAV CHARATER IN THE WHOLE MOVIE**

**IM GLAD YOU GUYS AGREE THAT I SHOULD GO SLOW WITH THEM AND THE ROMANCE; I WAS WORRIED FOR A BIT.**

**BUT DONT FRET, I STILL HAVE LOTS OF IDEAS**

**PLEASE STAY TUNED AND REVEW**

**I BROKE MY SHOWED NOZZEL! NOW MY MOM IS SO ANGRY WITH ME!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I REALLY HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS DOING THIS TIME, I WROTE THIS WITHOUT A SINGLE IDEA, I JSUT WROTE AND WAITED FOR IDAS TO COME TO ME WHILE I WROTE SO I HOPE ITS OK, BUT DONT WORRY I WILL MAKE THIS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER LIKE THE REST**

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Time passed and Elizabeth got better and better. Erik approved, and was extremely pleased.

He was glad he made the decision to take her to the Sunset Theatre, her improvement had stemmed from that, her singing was no longer hollow but instead light, beautiful and full of emotions. It was just songs on love; Elizabeth could now sing sings in a wide variety of emotions and had portrayed them well enough to his satisfaction.

He never asked her how she did it though, he somewhat already knew.

Erik was in his lair in the Sunset theatre.

It was not as large and spacious as the one at the opera house in France, however it was enough to suffice. A big room with a chandelier, it was once again underground and unknown and for that Erik was glad because he preferred it that way. There were several ways to entre his domain, but they were all sealed in ways so no foolish cast members or hired help could accidently tumble in.

Decorated with curtains, candles and paintings he had found over the years it still held a foreboding feeling as his other lair had held, and he most important part, the organ in the centre of the room. There were other rooms, like his own bedroom and other such. His home was too far down underground for anyone to hear him play so he was free to create freely whenever he wished.

One day he would bring Elizabeth down here, one day he would show her this domain and tell her of his pans, the ideas and schemes he had for her and her talent. Because she had talent, and lots of it. Erik was glad he had decided not to kill her that day, Elizabeth was exactly like a diamond in the rough and now that he had polished it she shone brighter than any sapphire or ruby, and to think he had almost discarded her into a pile of useless rocks.

How foolish that would have been.

But her singing would never be at the same level of his beloved Christine. Elizabeth's was the voice of a genius, Christine's was the voice of an angel. She would call him her angel of music, but to Erik Christine was the angel. Everything right down to her name was angelic.

His Christine, Erik looked upon one of his walls were a curtain hung. He stared at it for a moment or two, unmoving before he took two quick strides and once again stood before it.

He reached up and gripped the silken fabric, a deep burgundy red, and pulled them aside to reveal a painting. She sat in the painting, looking mesmerising. Dressed in the same wedding gown that she had worn the last time he'd ever see her. Her hair was wild and unruly, falling about her head in perfect curls of rich chocolate brown, the light caught on those curls like halo to match her other angelic features.

Her eyes dark brown eyes were soft and held an expression of love and gentleness; it was the expression he always wished he could receive from her but never did. Her long dark eyelashes, her small nose and pale cream skin that the stars would cry after. But his favourite part was the part that cased him the most pain: her lips.

Her lips soft as velvet. Smooth and full in a way that would make the most beautiful mythological Greek goddess jealous. They were arched so perfectly so there was a hidden coy smile behind her lips, like she would burst into melodious laughter at any moment and he waited in earnest for that laughter, but it never came.

A perfect portrait, he painted her exactly the way he remembered her in his minds own eye.

Erik stared at the portrait for a while till his hand came up and traced the bottom lip. He could feel the small bumps and crevices of the paint and if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine they were actual lips.

His beautiful Christine.

He opened his eyes and stared at her face but somehow his eyes always came back to her lips. It reminded him of memories he wanted to keep buried. It was both the happiest day of his life and at the same time the most wretched.

It was the day she kissed him, and also the day she left him forever. Erik sometimes felt so angry with himself; he would sit and ask himself _why?_ Why did he let her go?

She was there; she was going to be his, why did he let her go with that imbecile?

Because...because she didn't chose him. Not truly.

She kissed his as a desperate act to save another. Contrary to what her fool though, Erik truly loved her. Yes, like any man he lusted after her body, but he also craved her love and devotion. He would have owned her body and mind, but not her heart and her soul. And Erik wanted it all.

He thought about Elizabeth, how she had given up on her love because she wanted him to be happy, Erik did the same. Only he did it with selfish reasons. He wanted her to love him, he wanted her to want him and knew he could live with the idea that for the rest of their lives, she would look at him and secretly be thinking of how much she hated him. How ugly he was to her.

Erik couldn't bare it.

So he let her go, with only a prettied up memory that he used to chase away the sad ones. He still loved Christine, and would always love her. Her voice had been the first to move him, so beautiful.

Perhaps that was why Elizabeth had interested him so much. Because after Christine, music seemed almost dead, the singers were good but there was nothing to them. Elizabeth had been the one to bring the music back to life; she gave him a reason to exist, to see her on stage fulfilling their dreams.

She would be surprised when she heard what he had planned for her; she probably thought he would just let her off after she had learned enough.

Oh no, that may have been his intention at first, but not now.

Her talent was too precious to be let go, the be kept hidden like some pretty gown. She had the ability to put real emotion into her singing, a talent not even Christine had, a talent only he himself had. She was rare and a treasure, Erik was so surprised that she had not known about it yet. But sometimes to took a true master to bring out a person's potential, and Elizabeth had potential.

Erik turned from the painting, allowing the curtain to fall in smooth rippled like water from a creak till it covered the beauty it was meant to hide. His main concern was Elizabeth now, continuing her lessons, he wanted her to become braver and to do that he wanted to go back to basics.

Erik smirked inwardly as a thought came to mind. Last night he had overheard the mistress telling the chorus girls that she wanted them to go back to basics also, they all groaned and two of them threw a tantrum. Erik thought them idiots.

Before trying something new it was always good to begin at basics, Erik could count all the times he began with basic with Elizabeth. Bit she had not once questioned him or argued against him, smart girl that she was. He knew that she didn't like them, but she never said so. And because of this obedience she improved vastly. Elizabeth was better than all of them, in every way. She was the perfect student for him and the only one that would do. The only one good enough to take Christine's place.

* * *

Elizabeth sipped her tea with a sombre mood. She was at Penelope Catherintons drawing room with some of their society friends and her sister's, having afternoon tea. Elizabeth had told her master beforehand that it was something she couldn't get out of and so they had postponed lessons. He told her she could have the week to herself to rest her voice before they would return to basics once again.

Honestly Elizabeth was a little annoyed, they had returned to basics so many times she felt as if she knew how to do them better than she knew how to breathe or to blink. But he must have had a reason for constantly returning to them so Elizabeth kept quiet and did as she was told.

After all, it was he who was the Master, not her.

She sipped again on her tea as the other girl's burst out in giggles at something apparently amusing that Amanda Hiswill said. Elizabeth smiled to be polite, but really she didn't want to be here. Dash her aching throat, Elizabeth wanted to sing.

"Elizabeth dear, you've been quiet" Victoria Pebblesworth said from beside her "you haven't said a word"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but someone beat her to it.

"Oh please don't mind Elizabeth ladies, she probably had too much going on in her mind to say anything."

Elizabeth fought not to glare at the speaker. Aquaria Clearwater, her hated nemesis.

Aquaria had baby blue eyes, blond hair that fell in perfect ringlets, a figure that woman starved over and a vicious personality. And she loved putting it to use by humiliating Elizabeth as every chance. She especially loved belittling Elizabeth because of her love for learning, in this day and age among the _ton_, it really wasn't becoming for a woman to be so smart.

Elizabeth hated Aquaria.

Aquaria blinked her baby blue eyes in mock innocence as Elizabeth bit her tongue and counted to eleven "Actually Aquaria, I was..."

"Nevertheless, it must be so tiring to think more than us lesser beings, but on the bright side you may get your wish, while all of us are happily married you can spend your days among your books, as your only companions." She interrupted Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked down, but Aquaria wasn't finished

"Oh, I forgot, you will be taking over your father's business, am I correct" she sounded so innocent, like she was talking about one's favourite book rather than about a living person. "It must be so hard having a parent who seems to forget your gender, perhaps if you were born as a son instead you would not have as many problems, wouldn't you say Elizabeth"

"I wouldn't know Aquaria" Elizabeth answered.

"Of course, silly me" Aquaria fluttered her fan "after all, you already act so masculine, how can anyone tell the difference."

She and her friends broke out on unkind titters while those who didn't laugh stayed silent, no one dared defy Aquaria. Elizabeth did not blame them; she dared not stand up for herself lest she make a fool of herself. But she wished she could, oh how she wished.

Aquaria finished laughing and turned to Verity who was glaring at her subtly. Verity was the kind of girl to voice her opinion; however, mother had expressly forbid her from making a scene, so she had no choice.

"Verity darling, I heard you will be performing at the Malory's ball soon?"

"Yes I will" Verity answered though her teeth. Aquaria pretended not to notice.

"Oh it's simply delightful how everyone in your family is so musically gifted, well with the exception of Elizabeth dear. No offence"

Sly woman, she obviously meant offence. Everyone knew that the fact that Elizabeth wasn't musically gifted was a touchy subject for her so no one ventured upon it. No one but Aquaria.

"None taken" Elizabeth said with her forced smile as she drank some more Raspberry tea.

However Aquaria was wrong, Elizabeth was musically gifted, she could do something no one else in her family could do and that was sing. Even if no one knew it Elizabeth viewed it as a personal accomplishment. A reason to be proud of herself.

Her master did this for her and he seemed to think she had something to her so why become on edge over the comment of someone like Aquaria and disregard the comments of someone like her master?

No reason whatsoever.

Elizabeth drank her tea.

**NEW CHAPTER, ARENT I NICE**

**THE REASON FOR ALL THE QUICK CHAPTER IS BECAUSE I MAY START TAKING LOBGER TO UPDATE AGAIN FOR A WHILE BECAUS I HAVE A LOT OF ART COURSEWORK TO FINISH AND ONLY A FEW WEEKS LEFT TO DO TI BEFORE MY FINAL EXAM**

**BUT PLEASE REVEIW**

**REVEIW LOTS AND I'LL TRY TO GET IT UP SOON, EVEN IF I HAVE TO WRITE INVETWEEN ASSINMENTS**

**REVEIW**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Erik was not late, Elizabeth was simply early.

He had not changed their time or come even a minute later than he said he would as Erik was a stern believer in punctuality, therefore he wasn't late. But when he arrived Elizabeth was already there.

She sat on the bench by the organ, her long black hair draped over one shoulder exposing her neck, her eyes focused on her lap. She was reading a book by a candle light. Her longer eyelashes grazed her cheek ever so slightly every time she blinked. Her eyes looked so calm, so peaceful and she looked so relaxed that for a moment Erik just watched her.

She must have been enjoying the book for after a few moments she smiled and sighed in contentment. Erik would have left her to read all day, but they had a lesson to complete. So, in his usual quiet way, he strode up to her till he was standing right before her.

She didn't look up or even flinch; in fact, it seemed as if she had not even noticed he was standing there. So still she was, completely consumed with her reading. What concentration!

When she still didn't notice him after a few seconds he coughed "I hope that book is interesting" he said.

Elizabeth gasped and jumped back, nearly toppling of her chair, but she managed to catch herself at the last moment "Goodness" she cried "you startled me! Why must you do that? I'm going to lose several years of my life if this continues" she frowned at him.

"Why have you come so early" he asked, ignoring her earlier comment.

Elizabeth blushed "No reason, I just...felt that I would make better time by leaving early. And besides, Verity has been pestering me non-stop for the past three days about something I cannot even remember, and mother has been on my case about...oh who knows, when is she ever not on my case for something? I needed to get away and could not wait until noon to do so. I cannot even find a moments peace in which to read my books."

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh, a little over two hours now! She said with a careless shrug of her shoulders "But I wasn't bored or anything" she smiled "I can be quite driven when I'm reading, I've been known to be able to sit in one chair for the whole day just reading, it drives my sisters crazy since they cannot fathom it."

Erik did not find it hard to imagine, Elizabeth was a smart girl."

He glanced down at the book in her hands. Elizabeth had before said on a number of times how much she loved reading. He saw the title of the book and raised a brow "A poetry book? I thought you were above the ladies who thought of whimsical things" a year ago this would have been a sneering comment, now it was an amused question.

She blushed, something she apparently did often, at least Elizabeth was one of those rare kinds who could blush attractively or Erik would have become annoyed long before.

"I am most certainly not" she denied "it's just that...poetry is a part of every English lady's upbringing and education. It is used in English studies and other such. Normally I prefer a novel or a text on history, geography and philosophy. But sometimes I can engage on the occasional poetry book. This happened to be a book that holds my two most favourite poems."

Erik wasn't like the rest of the majority of mankind, he approved extremely of Elizabeth's intelligence, he thought it important for a woman to have some brains in their heads. As a child, in his strange hollow, there had been a room full of books that had been forgotten. Erik taught himself to read by watching others and sitting in on some of the younger chorus girls reading lessons, without being seen of course.

He himself had an interest in poetry and most of the books Elizabeth spoke about, he just never saw the need to discuss such things with her when her lessons were just beginning, but he saw no harm in it now at this moment.

"What poem are you reading?" he asked in a whim,

"My favourite" she answered lamely and she knew it.

Cheeky little chit.

"Read it to me" he said, hiding a smile.

Elizabeth's eyes widened "But I...well I...you see I..."

Again with the mumbling? She knew how he hated the mumbling "Now Elizabeth, we haven't got all day, I find myself curious" he didn't mean to admit the last part, but since it had already slipped out he may as well as go with it.

Elizabeth looked at him before taking a huge breath "you wouldn't like it, not many men do. It's a love poem: _Love light._

_A taper lit in sunlight_

_A pale yellow leaf of flame_

_An upturned heart that trembled_

_As soft winds breathed your name_

_Its brightness was diluted_

_But when the darkness came_

_It shone with such pure brilliance_

_It put the stars to shame"_

She read it in such a clear and strong voice, it reminded Erik somewhat of her singing. Good gracious! The woman was a natural speaker! If only she could get over her shyness and open her mouth more...

"Well?" she asked.

Erik thought for a moment before saying truthfully "It's fine, I am unbiased to almost all forms of poetry, even love poems. You have good taste, but if I had to comment on it I would say, it reminds me a little of you."

"Really!" she smiled "I don't see it."

"_A taper lit in sunlight_

_A pale yellow leaf of flame_

_An upturned heart that trembled_

_As soft winds breathed your name"_ he recited, "one almost thinks of the way you see yourself now. Without anything special to you. On your outer appearance you appear unassuming, shy, a trembling leaf or a pale flame. But just like in the poem when you singing you bring out the best of you, the parts that no one can usually see but all can hear until they are left standing in the wake of true brilliance:

_Its brightness was diluted_

_But when the darkness came_

_It shone with such pure brilliance_

_It put the stars to shame._

That if the effect of true talent."

Elizabeth was blushing horribly when she was finished his analysis "I didn't know you were such a literary" she mumbled.

He smirked "I indulge in reading." He said, Erik liked poetry at the best of times, he liked trying to understand what the meant and sometimes he enjoyed matching a poem to a person like some sort of card game.

She paused for a moment before saying quietly, barely a whisper, "do you want to hear my second favourite?" she asked.

At first Erik considered refusing, and continuing on with their lesson. But why not, her attention wouldn't be fully there any way. He inclined his head and sat down beside her.

She flipped some pages in her book, back and forth till she found the page she wanted. "I don't know what it is about this poem that appeals to me" she said "_Sympathy._

_I know what the caged bird feels, alas!  
When the sun is bright on the upland slopes;  
When the wind stirs soft through the springing grass,  
And the river flows like a stream of glass;  
When the first bird sings and the first bud opes,  
And the faint perfume from its chalice steals —  
I know what the caged bird feels! _

_I know why the caged bird beats his wing  
Till its blood is red on the cruel bars;  
For he must fly back to his perch and cling  
When he fain would be on the bough a-swing;  
And a pain still throbs in the old, old scars  
And they pulse again with a keener sting —  
I know why he beats his wing! _

_I know why the caged bird sings, ah me,  
When his wing is bruised and his bosom sore,—  
When he beats his bars and he would be free;  
It is not a carol of joy or glee,  
But a prayer that he sends from his heart's deep core,  
But a plea, that upward to Heaven he flings —  
I know why the caged bird sings!"_

She finished and sighed.

Erik had been surprised by her choice. The first poem had not surprised him, a love poem full of imagery. Light and pretty. The second one was different, out of the two this one appealed to him more, if he had to match it to anyone, he would match it to himself.

"Why that poem?" he asked, genuinely interested now "I didn't think you were prone to sad poetry?"

She blushed again "I don't...I, I can't explain it. It just speaks to me, it's so powerful I always feel like I'm about to be swept away just by reading it." she smiled.

Erik thought about it before nodding and taking the book from her. He closed it and set it down on the dusty stool "Enough now" he said softly, he could almost hear..._kindness_ in his own voice. How strange.

She smiled and nodded "Yes, I have the basics to review, don't I?"

Erik smirked at her attempt at dry humour, bit no one did it better than he "Yes, you do." And with that he took her by the arm and stood her up.

"Begin with the breathing exercises,"

**SHORT CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL BE A R**_**EALLY**_** GOOD PART NEXT TIME SO PLEASE REVEIW**

**JUST IN CASE PEOPLE ARE WONDERING I DONT OWN EITHER OF THOSE POEMS IN ANYWAY SO THIS IS A FIRL DISCLAIMER! I CANT PUT WHO THEY ARE BY BECAUSE I DONT KNOW, I COULDENT FIND THEIR NAMES ANYWHERE**

**SO OLEASE DO NOT SUE ME **


	21. Chapter 21

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**AND BY THE WAY, A REPLY TO ONE REVEIWER, I ABSOULOUTELY LOVE SHAKESPEARE AND ESPECIALLY SONNET 130. I AGREE COMPLEATELY, WHEN I FIRST READ THAT SONNET IT REALLY REMINDED ME OF ELIZABETH.**

**AND A NOT TO ANOTHER REVEIWER, YES I AM AWARE THAT LOVE-LIGHT WAS WRITTEN AFTER THIS TIME, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY CAN YOU PLEASE PRETENT IT WAS A REALLY OLD POEM?**

**I DONT ACTUALLY LIKE POETRY AT THE BEST OF TIMES. I FIND MYSELF MORE PARTIAL TO STORIES SINCE I USUALLY CANT READ ANYTHING WITHOUT A PLOT. BUT I LOVE ROMANTIC POETRY AND SAD/DEPRESSING POETRY SOMETIMES**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

An hour and a half later Elizabeth took a breath of relief as she finished reviewing her breathing exercises and her pitch record, to Erik's satisfaction she still wasn't a note out of place.

Elizabeth felt pleased with herself, recalling the basics may be boring, but it made her remember things she forgot.

"That was good" her Master said "Very good, I'm please to see you have not forgotten the foundation to opera, too many amateur singers often do. As long as you remember these basics then the higher pitched, more advanced pieced will not be too difficult to attempt. However you can still do batter"

Elizabeth smiled. Classic Master, a compliment finished with a negative comment all rolled into one. She was happy nonetheless.

"Rest a while" he said, "there is no point continuing when your voice is tired" he warned "sit and don't speak, read your book"

Elizabeth shook her head "No, I can still sing, I can..." but her voice trailed off slightly, her throat dry. Perhaps he was right. Elizabeth was tired, and she had been singing for a long time. Besides that, she had not even drunk anything since breakfast. Her throat felt barren and parched and her tongue felt heavy.

In the end she nodded and yawned.

Her Master looked at her strangely. "You are tired, why?"

Elizabeth didn't want to talk about it, it felt too raw and personal, but she could never lie to him. "It's nothing" she said trying to get him to drop the question "I'm not tired."

But he wasn't fooled. With two short steps he was standing before her and his hand was raising her chin so she was level with his eyes. Elizabeth tried to ignore the tingling sensations he felt on her neck at his touch. What was wrong with her, he was only touching her neck! But every brush of his thumb on her chin caused all her attention to focus on that single point that she barley registered what he was saying.

"...circles..."

"Pardon?" she asked, snapping back to attention and feeling a little stupid.

"I said you have circles under your eyes, how long haven't you been sleeping."

How had he noticed? Even her own mother and sister had not noticed her recently different sleeping habits. But then again they didn't notice anything anymore, they never did. Elizabeth had not realised how, much it hurt her until she met someone who did notice things about her. Her music teacher and her companion who barely knew her, what did that say about her family?

Elizabeth still loved them, they were her family. But they brought her a lot of pain.

"I haven't been able to sleep" she admitted "It's...been hard" she could say no more, she really couldn't Elizabeth was not used to talking about her worries and her problems; this was unfamiliar ground to her.

Her Master did not question her further, instead he frowned "You should sleep" he told her. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "sleep? Where? This room is so dusty, you cannot possible expect me to sleep on the floor!"

Her Master tolled his one visible eye and led her through to an adjoining room. Quite surprisingly there was no dust! Elizabeth decided not to question why that was. In the corner of the room was a small space with a bed covered in white sheets, fading brown with age. "I keep this room, for when I wish to be alone or when I am too tired to leave." He told her "Sleep."

Elizabeth almost protested. She was an English lady for goodness sake; she had never before slept on anything but the finest mattresses. This was her first though, brought on by the strict ideals her mother had strummed into her. But then Elizabeth thought more, and felt guilty for her first thought. The room was his, not hers. And he was showing enough care as to care for her health, to repay his kindness with ingratitude...well it wasn't something she wanted to do. And besides, she was quite tired.

So she turned to him and smiled "Thank you, perhaps I will sleep a while, but please do wake me for the rest of the lesson, or at least before it becomes too late."

He nodded "I will, now sleep; there is no point teaching if you are tired." And with that he turned and walked out the room.

Elizabeth stood where she was for a moment before turning towards the bed and sitting on it. It didn't bounce, instead it was firm, just the way she liked it. Elizabeth liked sleeping on a hard mattress, this was perfect.

She carefully lay down, making sure to lie on her hair to protect her face from any accidental dust. Once she was comfortable, she fell asleep.

* * *

When Elizabeth awoke she heard music.

Blinking her blue eyes she sighed and stretched. She covered her mouth and yawned widely. She closed her eyes and thought of her dream and frowned.

She had dreamed of her childhood. At a ball, her second ever ball. No one knew who she was. When she announced herself as the eldest Ashwin sister they had all been so shocked, one person had even thought she was dead!

Even though her sisters weren't officially _out_ on the marriage market, they were all well known throughout society for being musical geniuses. Elizabeth was the one who was ignored because there was nothing special about her. Then as each sister made her debut Elizabeth faded even more into the background.

It was not a particular painful memory, there were worse ones. But still, perhaps the whole tiff with Aquaria had brought it up. Elizabeth was a girl with a lot of pride, so comments like the ones Aquaria made hurt and pushed her to her edge. But having pride with no temper was a very bad combination. Because she found it difficult to defend herself against her verbal assaults. Elizabeth didn't fight against her mother because of the simple fact that she was her mother and it was not right. So she put up with it. But aquaria, she wasn't anything more than a horrible bully.

She rubbed her eyes in a childlike fashion and yawned again as she stood. She stretched and blinked as the soft sound of music filled her ears.

Was that...singing?

It was, her Master was singing!

Elizabeth quickly made her way back to the music room, careful to keep her feet from making too much sound. She didn't want him to hear her, in the rare times her Master sang he would always stop when he thought she was listening, the only time she heard him sing properly was that one time when he sang to her to keep her calm. On the day he tried to kill her.

Elizabeth involuntarily shuddered at the memory; she never wanted to experience such fear again. As is he was lost to her, gone to a faraway place where she couldn't reach him and left a strange person behind in his place.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memory she continued after the music. Standing at the door to the music room she peeked though a crack to see him sitting at the organ, his words were much clearer now she was closer.

"_...say you'll share with me one love, one life time_

_Let me lead you from your solitude..."_

His words sounded do sad, it made her feel sad. Elizabeth's grip on the door tightened.

"_...say you'll need me with you here beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too..."_

He played the organ and whispered_ "Christine...that's all I ask of you..."_

For some reason her heart felt painful, he said that name with so much emotion that it surprised her and Elizabeth gasped a little sound that drew his attention as he immediately stopped playing and turned to her. She shut her eyes, afraid he would start yelling at her once he saw her.

But instead he heard him ask softly "Elizabeth...have you slept well."

His voice...why was it still filled with sadness?

She nodded and fixed a small smile on her face "Yes, I think I may have slept too much perhaps."

She watched as he held out a hand for her to come closer and sit by him. Sometimes when he was in a pleasant mood or she was in a bad mood or if they simply felt calm he would have her sit by the foot of the organ and he would play for her as she rested her head against his leg. Most would think she was acting like a child or a dog by sitting at his feet, but the truth was Elizabeth loved those times.

Sitting there she always felt so calm and safe; like nothing could harm her as sweet music filled her ears. Besides, she never had the opportunity to sit by her mother or fathers feet as a child, they were always too busy. Sitting by him gave her a comfort among other things; also, Elizabeth just relished the felling of being near him.

She smiled and walked forward to sit down in her usual place. The floor wasn't dirty because after the first few times of sitting like this they had gotten into the habit of placing a pillow at the foot of the organ just in case. She rested her head against his leg and felt as his hand on her hair as he stroked it gently. He seemed to have a strange fascination with her hair. The way he caressed it was so tender, he would thread his fingers though each strand and sometimes the tips would ghost over her scalp in such an intimate way. If it were anyone else it would make Elizabeth nervous, as she did not do well on close contact with others, but since it was her Master, it only brought her peace.

"You slept very deeply" he told her "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"It's nothing" Elizabeth murmured.

He sighed "It's not nothing, tell me."

He was gentle today, Elizabeth wished he wasn't. He was always very gentle after playing for a long time on the organ, something about it calmed him, Elizabeth always noticed these things about him. She sort of wished he wasn't being so gentle, because if only he was being cruel, then she could keep quiet. But Elizabeth didn't know how not to lie to him.

"I had a fight with my little sister, Abigail" she admitted quietly

"She won't talk to me, she won't listen. Abigail can hold grudges forever and she's not used to me being angry with her so she's even more upset. I don't know what to do, I'm the eldest I should be the one to take care of them, and how can I do that when one of them hates me!" Elizabeth scolded herself when she felt tears pricking at her eyes. Somehow she had ended up telling him all the thoughts that were bothering her, things she had not told anyone and usually kept to herself.

Elizabeth was good at hiding her feelings, in front of anyone but her Master.

Her Master didn't say anything after her little outburst. He only paused for a moment in his caress of her hair. When he spoke his words were soft "I can't give you advice" he said "I have no siblings of my own and have never understood the feelings that come with having someone like that. You seem to care a lot for your sister?"

"More than anything." She said, smiling "sometimes, I feel like I could hate them, sometimes they make me so angry I want to scream and break something. But I'm the eldest, so I always keep my mouth shut and say nothing more on the subject, because I love them. And for someone as useless as me, loving them and being the responsible big sister is all I can do."

He frowned "why do you persist in believing you are useless, who told you this?"

Elizabeth sat up and looked at him "well, I've always been told this. From when I was five, I was told that nothing I did was good enough. I've never been good enough. Not talented enough, not pretty enough, not daring enough. The only thing I could do was learn and control my sisters." She bowed her head, ashamed of her own weakness.

"I've watched as they grow up into beautiful, talented young ladies, always watching them, knowing I could never be as good as them." She said this so simply, because it was so simple. Elizabeth had made a wary peace with her past long ago and now it was only painful acts. She didn't say this to gain sympathy points; she was simple stating her truth.

Her Master was silent once more before he finally spoke "that was before Elizabeth." He said gently "you must stop this foolish thinking on your worth. I find it irritating and untrue."

Elizabeth was shocked by his words, but he wasn't finished.

"And as for talent" he continued "I will only say this once so listen closely: I am a very critical person. There are only a handful of truly talented people in this world, people with the ability to bring the most beautiful sounds from their music or the ability to make it come to life. I am one of both. Everyone else is mediocre and amateurish, no matter how long they have been playing music. Elizabeth you are one of those few people with real talent, you voice is a gift, an instrument and a art to be respected and praised. So do not put it or yourself down again, otherwise I will feel insulted."

He gave her a wryly smile "after all, am I not the one who trained you? The one who brought your talent out and raised it so far? I you are in such low regard of yourself it is an insult to me."

Elizabeth truly did not know what to say. She felt tears prickle at her eyes as she buried her face in the cloth at his side. In all her life, no one had ever said anything in her defence. Her sisters loved her, but they all let the barbs be thrown at her, the unkind titters, rumours and comments. Elizabeth had gotten used to it, so hearing such praise from someone she so respected, it was unimaginable.

She didn't even know what to feel, her hears felt like it was going to burst, from happiness or from something else, Elizabeth didn't know.

Her Master meant so much to her, in the short year and a half she had known him, he had become one of the most important people in the world to her. She trusted him, and craved in opinion and approval, she desired closeness and felt the need to understand him the best she could.

Her mysterious Master, would he always be so?

Would things always be like this? Elizabeth so wanted to become closer to him, but would things never change? Would she forever remain the student and him the Master? Was it impossible to be something more than a student and a companion?

A friend perhaps?

Yes, this was what she wanted, Elizabeth took a gamble.

"Master" she said softly, but his acute hearing heard her.

"What is it?"

"I...remember a time, a long time ago, you gave me three questions, you said I could ask you anything and you would answer truthfully if you could and I asked If I could save them for later?"

He watched her before nodding "I did."

She took in a deep breath, her heart thudding "Please...I want to know...your name"

He froze "My...name?" he asked.

"Is that not aloud" she asked, raising her head to looking his one brown eye, she frowned with concern "It's just, I do respect you as my Master, but I want to know your name...as a friend, if that is possible"

He didn't look angry, if anything he looked shocked, confused and a little perplexed.

"You wish to be a friend?" he asked "why?"

"Because I want to know you" she replied "must there be a reason for wanting to be someone's friend?"

"In my case, yes" he answered

"Then when I have an answer, I will give it to you, but till then I wish to at least know your name."

He was silent for a while "I...I don't have a name" he said.

"Oh but you must have" she insisted "I cannot imagine that any living creature has not a name, what did your mother name you?"

He flinched slightly, so slightly she almost didn't feel it, at the mention of his own mother and frowned "Elizabeth..."

Her eyes widened with embarrassment at how eager she sounded, but this was a question she had wanted to ask for ages now. Still, old habits died hard as she bowed her head "I'm sorry, forget I said anything, you don't have to..."

"No Elizabeth..." he interrupted "it's not that. It's just that..." he frowned deeper "it's been so long since I last thought about it, no one had called me by my name in years...no one bothered to find out" he said this last part quietly, almost as if he were talking to himself "I...I don't know if I can remember it, wait a moment..."

Elizabeth's heart pounded, he was going to tell her! he was actually going to tell her his name!

His eye widened "Wait, I remember" he said and looked at her directly in the eyes, Elizabeth's heart just stopped.

"Erik" he said "My name is Erik."

_Erik, _how wonderful. Somehow it suited him. Elizabeth felt so light, he had a name and he had given it to her. "Erik" she repeated "it's a good name, I love it!" but then she frowned "But please tell me, how is it possible for one to forget their own name?"

He shrugged, a little shake of his shoulders, but his eyes never left hers "I don't know" he said "I haven't told anyone my name in years, and no one ever asked, so I forgot. People always come up with their own named for me, as you did."

Elizabeth felt ashamed, how could she simply assume her right to make up a name for him, he deserved his own name; it was people like her that had made him forget. Well, not any more. "Will you..." she trailed of shyly "Will you allow me to call you by your name?"

His eyes still never left hers, and Elizabeth felt caught in his gaze, she couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to.

"Yes" was his only answer and Elizabeth broke out in a wide smile and closed her eyes as he broke the eye contact and continued to play. Not noticing the tiny smile on his face.

But despite her happiness, something stayed in the back of her mind and refused to leave.

'_Christine?'_

* * *

**TO APOLOGIST FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT I GIVE YOU ALL A REALLY LONG CHAPTER**

**I SONT BE ABLE TO POST FOR A WHILE BECAUSE MY ART FINAL EXAM IS COMMING UP IN LIKE A WEEK, NOT INCLUDING EASTER HOLIDAYS, HONESTY ITS LIKE THE FIRST DAY I GET BACK, I'LL NEVER FINISH ALL THE COURSEWORK, ITS HORRIBLE!**

**SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND REVEIW STILL, LETS SEE IF WE CAN GET THE RVEIWS UP TO 200+**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA **

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Elizabeth relaxed her fingers on the grand piano and sighed. The piece today sounded much better, she had only paused to remember the notes or to re-correct her hands five times! Usually it would be at least ten times or more. Her playing today sounded so much more fluid and calm, she could think of it as actual music rather than simply pressing keys one after the other awkwardly.

On top of opera training, Erik had gone and kept his word to teach Elizabeth how to play the piano properly. At the end of her singing lesson everyday he would take a half hour or so to teach her piano. It was much easier and tasteful to him

After many years of self teaching herself, Elizabeth's piano playing ability blossomed under his tutelage and you could really hear the difference. Now, thanks to Erik, piano had once again become...fun! She now looked forward to waking up in the morning and practicing what he had taught her.

A part of her couldn't really believe that things between them had progressed so well, it had almost been two years since the first time they met. Of course he was still cold, still stern and strict with her, still so chilling and had that dangerous feel to him every time she met with him. He still treated her like a student when she was singing, like she was nothing more than that. But at the same time, he was kinder. Sometimes he could let his guard down for a moment and show her what a tender person he could be to someone he cared about. And Elizabeth found herself wishing so desperately she could be one of those people.

Also the usage of his name became more natural. She stopped saying it for the sake of saying it because it seemed to annoy him and only said it when she needed to but it still gave her a little thrill to do so.

Elizabeth felt something was different about her when it came to Erik something had changed but she didn't know what. She stopped and clutched at where her heart was to feel it heat up. It wasn't enough, even though he opened himself up to her, it was never enough, Elizabeth wanted to know more. The more he opened up the more she wanted to know but she was too afraid. And the question that was niggling away at her was _what was beneath the mask?_

But she would never even dream to ask him that, he would son as kill her than to allow her that knowledge.

And that name, _Christine. _She couldn't stop thinking about it even though she never let on. The sadness and hopelessness in his voice, what was that?

Her heart sped up and she sighed, really, this pain in her chest wouldn't be so bad as long as she knew why it hurt, Elizabeth could deal with logic, it was emotions she had no knowledge of.

Her piano playing had gotten to the point where she could play pieces from her memory even after hearing them a few times, Elizabeth could always do that since she was young, she just didn't have the capability to play them well.

She stretched her fingers out and played that song she first sang, the one that started it all. _Don Juan Triumphant._

It sounded alright, it flowed, not fluidly but it held some sort of feeling to it that not even verity could put in, but Elizabeth knew that was only a product of Erik's training.

She closed her eyes and immersed herself in her own music, relishing the feeling it gave her as she recalled the wonderful first moments when she sang to this song with Erik's voce only a whisper spurning her on...before he tried to strangle her, Elizabeth always edited that part out of memories. Not because she was scared, but because she wasn't scared and that seemed to scare her, if that made any sense? Elizabeth loved how Erik had given her this feeling, she might have gone through her entire life not knowing how much she loved music if not for him, he made her song take flight.

"Bethy! Why...why that's absolutely beautiful!"

Elizabeth stumbled on her notes at the sound of her sister's voice behind her. She turned to see Hermione standing behind her with a surprised expression as she stared at Elizabeth's hands on the piano as if it were some foreign thing.

"You..you can actually play the piano!"

"Is that such a surprise to you sister dear? You know I was the first out of all of us to take up piano" Elizabeth asked, holding in the slight feelings of hurt at Hermione's expression. She knew what she was thinking.

"Yes I know, but I didn't think you were any good at it..." then she realised what she said and gasped "Oh my, that sounded quite rude, it that you are a bad pianist, it's just that you were never up to par, I thought that's why you gave up?"

"I didn't give up, I took a short rest. I recently...heard some music that inspired me to take it up again."

Hermione smiled "well I for one am glad, you do need a hobby beside all that horrid reading you do. Really, I can enjoy a good book every once in a while like a sane person, but you take it to the point of obsession."

Elizabeth ignored Hermione's comment and chose not to take it as an insult, she did not want to start a fight with her sister.

So instead she smiled and said "if that is your opinion dear sister." He paused and asked as per usual "how is Anthony?"

Hermione did her a small kindness, she knew very well of Elizabeth's once affections towards her husband, and knew how hard her sister tried to put them aside, and she was kind enough not to gloat which in all due respect was something at least.

"Oh, he is well." She said "we are having an anniversary party in a few days" she smiled "and when we do we will have something to tell you all." Her eyes sparkled and Elizabeth smiled "Really? I'm sure I'll be glad to hear It." although inside she had a bad feeling about the whole idea, a sort of uneasiness. Elizabeth just left it down to paranoia though.

"Oh Bethy you really must tell me the name of the composer of that song, I would so love to hear more of his pieces."

Well Elizabeth was quite thrown for a loop. She had never lied to her sister before, but then against he didn't think it was right to say his name. So she had a choice and he made her decision.

"I don't know his name Mionie, I just heard this somewhere and thought it sounded good." Good didn't describe what she thought of Erik's music, it was art in itself.

Hermione's face dropped "Oh, that's a shame. Although I am finding myself with a lot to do these days, why don't you tell me the name of the piece and I'll try to find his name?"

Elizabeth held in a frown, again at a loss of what to do. Then she nodded with a smile "That's a splendid idea, do tell me his name when you find out." She said. After all, Erik had said how he wasn't a published musician, and all his music scores for the opera were burned, how lucky could Hermione be to actually stumble across his name when almost no one knew it?

"It's a song from the opera _Don Juan Triumphant"_

* * *

Erik sat at the organ in his chambers at the theatre composing. He was composing another song for Elizabeth, one that would suit her voice now. The keys on the piano and the sweet sounds melded together like a blacksmith tended to his iron.

He was so proud of his little student.

Yes, pride.

Elizabeth had earned that pride, she put her heart and soul into her training and not once shirked it, she embraced music like it was a friend rather than a servant like most musicians. Elizabeth was his protégée in many ways. It was the one this he could never call Christine.

A protégé was a person who felt the same way about things as you did, someone you could trust your ideals to. Christine was his love and his life, but she could never understand. She just did not understand how soulful music was. She saw music the way everyone else did and that was why no matter how beautifully she sang he always told her she wasn't ready; she still had much to learn.

But Elizabeth was different. Her voice did not have the same crisp, beautiful tones as Christine had, but she understood the music. She was the kind of person he could teach his ideals and could actually understand him. He was proud of her progress.

It was almost time for her revel. Elizabeth had to make a name for herself, and it was a good things she was an English lady already because she could make an influence, and then he would have to get her away from that ridiculous place. She would never reach her full potential in a place like that, most likely she would be restricted to singing at gatherings like a little caged bird and then forced into marriage where she would sing less and less and then finally...stop.

No!

Erik would not allow that to happen, he would not allow such talent to just stop. She would grow and become more that she could ever dream to become. She deserved that. Now he just needed to wait for the right opportunity.

Erik sometimes had trouble admitting it, but he had become incredible fond of his student. At one time he thought of her as indispensible, something he could get rid of like anyone else. But now she was different, she was important. And there was so few important people to Erik that it was surprising.

* * *

**THIS IS MORE OF HER FILLER CHAPTER THAN ANYTHING. I MAY NOT BE WRITING ANYTHING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE ALL MY EXAMS ARE IN TWO MONTHS AND I HAVE TO STUDY EXTRA**

**BUT LOTS OF INTERESTING THINGS WILL BE HAPPENING NEXT.**


	23. Chapter 23

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**MY EXAMS ARE OVER AND THE RESULTS ARE COMMIN IN ON THE 25****TH**** OF AUGUST, ALL OF YOU WISH ME LUCK PLEASE**

**ANYWAY HERE'S A NICE NEW CHAPTER, I THINK YOU'LL ALL BE PLEASED WITH IT.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"I simply can't wait for this month's ball at the Malory's" Verity exclaimed as the tea was poured out. It was a sunny afternoon so Elizabeth and her family were taking their afternoon tea together in the warm sun. She looked up and smiled in thanks at the servant who poured for her while her mother just waved them away without a thought.

The servants didn't care; the only one they really liked was Elizabeth anyway.

"Verity darling" Sophia said with a smile to her daughter "Have you chosen the song you wish to play for their ball, after all they were kind enough to give you a letter two years in advanced, you know how particular they are, only absolute perfection will do for them."

"Oh I know mother" Verity nodded "At the moment I believe that I will play something from the play t_he magic flute_, I'm partial towards the aria _Queen of the night_. But then again, I feel that if I should see the best song it will...oh I don't know, I suppose it will hit me?"

Sophia frowned "Dear you are not making any sense!"

"I understood Verity" Elizabeth said with a smile "You feel you should be playing something else but if you cannot find it you will settle for the Aria?"

Verity smiled widely "Yes, that's exactly it Lizzy!"

"Verity, use your sister's complete name when addressing her, all these nick-names is most un-ladylike." She did not mention how she tolerated Hermione calling her 'Bethy' or her father calling her 'Lizzy' as he was her husband and Hermione was her favourite daughter (being the only one married)

"I apologise Elizabeth"

Truthfully Elizabeth didn't mind, she really didn't like her name anyway. She didn't mind nick-names but she sometimes wished that she could have someone call her a nick-name she actually liked for once.

Sighing Elizabeth smiled as gently bit into her scone and licked some of the crumbs away, delicious. She wished she could eat more, but she knew that with her mother there that was an impossible dream.

Verity was still trying to find a song to play for the Malory's ball. The Malory's were a particular sort, even more so than Elizabeth. Usually a woman could decide to host a ball and then host it on that very week if she so wanted, but the Malory's always planned at least two years or so in advance. This year they were holding their ball on all hallows eve and it was to be a masquerade ball. Elizabeth could not wait, she loved the idea of dressing up and becoming someone else for one night, it was a time when she could truly be herself.

"Elizabeth, are you ready for Hermione's ball tonight?"

"Yes mother" Elizabeth said standing "in fact, I think I'll go have a maid air out my dress."

Sophia nodded "be sure that you do, I'm telling you, you are too nice to the servants, a lady should be commanding, how are you going to run your husbands home of you are spending all your time befriending the help?"

Elizabeth liked befriending the help, it kept her humble, but she didn't say that she sighed and left the room.

"And remind Anabeth to pack my new perfume" her mother called sharply as she left.

In a few weeks they were all taking a small trip don to Cornwall for a holiday, which is why her lessons were so much longer that usual, to make up for time she would loose. Elizabeth found that she did not care, she loved spending time there with Erik, and she certainly liked it more that entertaining her mother.

Erik had said he had something to show her, something he wanted her to see. And after last weeks lesson, she somewhat had an idea what it was about.

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth took a breath as she sat in the nearest chair beside the organ as she crossed her hands over in her lap in a manner that showed submission. Immediately after she had done so she quickly reprimanded herself for her posture. Erik was always telling her that she was too quiet and needed to show more backbone or the world would walk all over her, that being said in his exact words. She knew he was right and so badly wanted to do so, but she had been born and bread into the mindset that proper young ladies were to be seen and not heard._

_She bit her lip, an action she did when she was thinking and at the moment she had bitten it right down to the flesh. She had been doing a lot of thinking. Since a while ago, for some reason Erik had been acting…a little more intense than usual would be the correct word for it. He insisted on her lessons being longer than usual and her training was more and more intense, it would almost be two tears since she began learning from him and he still made her feel like she was only scratching the tip of the iceberg that was opera._

_He was having her sing mostly actual opera songs these days when usually he was fond of having her continually return to basics, believing them to be of upmost importance. _

_But she didn't mind. What made her sad was that even though they had become somewhat closer, more than simply master and student, he always felt far from her? Like he was holding her at arms length, was she really worth so little to him?_

_No it wasn't that, it was that there was someone else, someone more important._

_She closed her eyes and thought of the time she had seen him at the organ, the night he allowed her to call him by name. For the first time she had seen him truly filled with emotions, his eye brimming with pain. The way he sang screamed depression and the way he called out the name __Christine__, she was obviously someone very important, perhaps someone he loved._

_At that thought a pain pierced her chest so suddenly she gasped at the feeling of it. This pain was so familiar, only it somehow felt stronger. She had been feeling it for a while now. Every time he would push her away and treat her like a stranger and every time she thought of Christine she would feel the pain. But she couldn't put her finger on what it was._

_Sighing she shook her head. She had come early again because she wanted to escape another lecture from her mother about the importance of not embarrassing her sisters at the ball or they would never catch good husbands. She had heard it all before from her mother and frankly it was becoming quite tedious._

_With another sight she stood and sat walked around the organ, just to get the circulation in her legs moving again. As she circled the great instrument she noticed something sticking out of the corner of the top flap._

_How curious, she though. Elizabeth had never before taken time to properly observe the organ, so could that have been here all this time. Good gracious her observation skills were lacking, now that she was looking at it, it seemed impossible that Elizabeth should miss it._

_Curiosity pulled at her hands as she remembered something her mother once said: "__**Curiosity killed the cat**__"_

_But what her mother constantly forgot was the second part of the saying "But satisfaction brought it back" she whispered to herself. _

_It had not at the time occurred to her as she opened the organ and pulled out the paper, that perhaps it had been placed there by Erik to keep it hidden, but it did after she had smoothers out the crinkled edges and looked at it properly._

_At the word __**CRISTINE **__written in bold in capital letters she promptly dropped the paper in surprise. What a coincidence. But as ideas filled her head she couldn't stop her beating heart. Could this be the Christine Erik had so sadl;y whispered the name of?_

_With a little tremble to her hands, she forced herself to bend down and pick up the paper. It looked to be a newspaper clipping from a few years ago. On the top in clear bold letters __**FAMOUS OPERA SINGER CHRISTINE DAAE RETIRES FROM HER OPERA CARREA TO MARRY RAOUL DE CHANEY!**_

_Christine Daae? Elizabeth knew that name! Wasn't she that famous singer from France? She left France and travelled to America after some catastrophe in her old stage 'The opera Populaire'. It was a huge scandal that one of the most well known opera houses in France was Almost completely burned down eventually. The blame was cast on something they called 'The Phantom of the Opera'; they claimed it was a ghost. Elizabeth had not given it much notice. Ghosts didn't scare her, people did._

_She continued to read the article:_

_**After five long years of a successful career in singing on the stage, singer **__**Christine Daae**__** retires to marry the rich well known philanthropists and supporter of the arts, Raoul de Chaney. After her ordeal with the fabled Phantom of the opera she quotes that she only wants to get back to her old life.**_

_**Five years previous miss Daae was abducted by the rogue who haunted the opera house, terrorising all who lived theatre and extorting money from the owners. Since then she has made it to stardom…**_

_Elizabeth skipped that part since it was mostly only praise for Christine's talent but she understood everything now. Christine Daae was the one who Erik must have loved. Her eyes scanned further down the paper to the black and white image below. _

_Then she froze as she saw her. The image showed a young woman with thick curly hair, a perfect petite face with a strong nose, almond eyes and perfect bow lips. Her hair was a mass of untamed thick curls and she was tall and slender. Though the picture was black and white Elizabeth could tell the woman was fair, her hair was most likely brown. She was so beautiful. Properly even more beautiful than Verity or Hermione even. And her face held such a expression of childlike innocent it was heartbreaking. This was Christine, the was the one Erik loved._

_Elizabeth felt her heart pang horrible, she choked at the feeling, like it was climbing up her throat. Look that the page, she thought, it looked as if it had been crushed up so many times and then smoothed out so carefully. How many times had Erik seen this article, read how the woman he loved had married another and crushed it? Then smoothed it in haste as he pressed a kiss to the black and white face? How many times had he looked at her with contempt and love? And he did love her; even now he still loved her. _

_The reality that he loved another hit Elizabeth and she felt strange, a feeling bubbling in her chest she couldn't explain._

_Suddenly there was a sound behind her and she quickly smoother the paper out again and replaced it inside the organ as she hastened to sit back down. Her eyes zipped around wildly looking for something to do to look more natural so he wouldn't be able to see hoer deception and realise how she had been invading his privacy._

_And when she finally saw him she gasped from all the world emotions in her chest, Christine's name still in the back of her mind. She didn't know why, but for some reason she wanted to cry._

_But she held it in and smiled sunnily, if he noticed the fakeness of it then he didn't call her out on it._

_Instead he nodded "You came early again?"_

_She nodded "I had nothing else to do, and decided that it would be better to come now than risk your wrath. After all as the saying goes, 'tis better to be on hour early than two minutes late'."_

_She was getting better at teasing him and he was coming to allow her to do so. Since she so rarely spoke for herself he found it amusing when she did and disregarded the disrespect towards a teacher. But he didn't tease back. In the back of Elizabeth's mind, she wondered if he would have teased Christine back should she had stayed._

_After their lesson she took a breath and prepared herself for her announcement to him "I'm afraid I won't be able to attend any lessons for at least two weeks." He froze at the organ and turned "And why, pray tell, is that?"_

_She sighed "Because in a few days my family and I will be going to Cornwall for a week and then a few weeks later there will be this big masquerade ball I have to attend and of course mother will want to take us all out shopping for gowns. And I won't be able to get out of it._

_He paused "A masquerade ball?" he asked_

_When she nodded "Hmm, this might work to my advantage, the opportunity came earlier than I thought, but that's to be expected of an English lady such as yourself."_

_Elizabeth didn't know if he was praising her or insulting her and she didn't know if she was supposed to stay quiet or get angry. She wisely chose to hold it in for now._

After that the lesson ended and it's been a few days since seeing him. But she was expected to be at her lesson now and for here hearts sake she pushed all thoughts of Christine aside…for now.

* * *

An hour later she found herself tethering Moonlight to a tree. She petted the mare on the nose gently as she leant her head against her nose. The feeling in her chest had not gone away and Elizabeth wasn't any closer to figuring out what it was. She sighed "Oh Moonlight what should I do?"

"Well I can tell you what you can do, you can come quietly without giving any trouble" suddenly there was a knife at her throat and an arm at her waist. Elizabeth froze. This wasn't Erik's voice and Erik wouldn't kill her using a knife. This hand was rough and it groped at the skirts near between her legs. A stubble chin was pressed against her neck and the stench of cigarette smoke, alcohol and filth filled her nose.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this? What, the Rits ain't good enough for you, or did you come down here looking for some fun?" he squeezed her breast and chuckled" well I can help you with that."

Elizabeth was terrified. All this time she had been so occupied with the thought that Erik might one day want to kill her on a random impulse that she never once thought of anyone else killing her.

"N-no!" she cried and struggled wildly, absolutely terrified.

Her wriggling was beginning to work "Stop struggling girl! You're only making it harder on yourself." But she didn't stop struggling. Moonlight was going crazy but couldn't do anything because her mistress had tied her up. She just kept crying out and rearing up on her hind legs.

Moonlights outbursts had given Elizabeth the opening she needed though, the man let his guard down for a moment and loosened his hold on her and Elizabeth too the chance. Now usually Elizabeth would never have the nerve to do anything like this and later she would look back on herself and wonder what on earth had gotten into her. But right now she was petrified and fear made people do strange things as she pulled back her skirts and as hard as she could kicked her attacked in between the legs.

The man crumpled to the ground and Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and ran looking for one of the only places she felt really safe. Towards the pipes, towards Erik.

She had almost made it, her food touched upon the metal ground when her hair was yanked painfully as she screamed "No! Let me go!"

Even as the man pulled at her hair she struggled to get free but it was useless. He yanked her up and slapped her right across the face. Elizabeth went crashing against the metal wall as a loud clank echoed though the pipes. She tried to jump up quickly but the man kicked her in the leg and she screamed again. He was much bigger than her and she was sure her leg was going to be bruised.

As she was recovering from the pain he straddled her waist and used one hand to gather her wrists above her head. His grip was so tight, she couldn't move. All this time she was screaming "NO, NOOO!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH" he yelled in her face. He grabbed her hair and slammed her head down on the metal floor. It shut her up for a bit as she was coming too and when she did she realised he was undoing the buttons for her dress and was almost to her breasts. "NOOO, LET ME GO. SOMEONE HELP!"

"No one can hear you sweetheart" he grinned "No one is coming for you. Now shut your mouth and be a good girl!" and he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat."

Elizabeth's voice caught in her throat at the sight of the gleaming steel. He grinned and pressed it against her shoulder, running it down her arm to cut the fabric as blood gathered ion the wound. Elizabeth whimpered.

"That's better, now you just be quiet now"

"Please, no. No!" she whimpered again but he ignored her and pressed the knife to her neck and pressed his lips over hers, the weight of his body forced all the air out her body till she couldn't breath but she kept her mouth firmly closed.

Elizabeth felt disgusted, her entire body felt as is it wanted to die and she was so scared and tears dribbled down her cheeks.

Suddenly his body was of hers and accompanied to her choked sobs was the sound of him choking. She looked up to see him his eyes wide and gasping, then suddenly all the light left his eyes and he went limp.

She had just seen a man die.

His body fell to the ground to reveal Erik, holding his noose, his one eye livid as he looked down at the man on the ground. Then he looked at Elizabeth with cool eyes.

Erik took a step closer and reached a hand out. On impulse she flinched. His hand froze and Elizabeth didn't know what to think. One thought kept ringing in her mind, Erik had just murdered someone in cold blood and he wasn't even fazed.

Elizabeth only stared at him in shock and terror. He just killed a man. Granted it was her killer, but he just murdered someone, shouldn't she feel repulsed?

But then he frowned and said softly "Elizabeth, come here" and she was lost.

All her previous thoughts, her knowledge that she should be afraid, her ideals on murder and right and wrong disappeared. There was only Erik as she threw herself into his arms and sobbed heavily.

At first Erik froze, as if he was shocked at the close proximity, had no one ever held him before? Eventually though, he figured out what to do as his arms enclosed her and one hand gently caressed her hair. Her hands clutched his cloak and she buried her face in his chest "I w-was s-s-so s-scared" she stammered, words felt dry and useless on her tongue.

"Hush" he crooned, as if she were a small cat "He's dead now, he can't do anything. So calm down." But she couldn't calm down, the sobs kept coming and eventually Erik gave up on telling her top calm down and just let her cry.

For now, there was only her and Erik, and how safe she felt in his arms.

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**IM SO GLAD TO FINALLY UPDATE.**

**BUT UNFORTUNETLY I HAVE TO BREAK MY PROMIE ON THE THREE CHAPTERS AT ONCE THING. BECAUSE A FEW WEEKS AGO MY LAPTOP BROAK SO I'VE BEEN WRITING FOR TWO HOURS A DAY IN THE LIBRARY THREE TIMES A WEEK AND I ONLY GOT BACK FROM A HOLIDAY A WEEK AGO SO THE HAPTERS ARE GOING TO COME SLOWLY UNTILL I CAN GET A NEW LAPTOP. BUT DON'T WORRY, I WORKING TOWARDS BUYING A NEW ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO UNTILL THEN THIS WILL HAVE TO DO. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I BET YOU'RE ALL SURPRISED TO SEE IVE UPDATED SO FAST. THOUGH IT IS TUE THAT MY POOR LAPTOP IS DEAD (MAY IT REST IN PEASE, IT REALLY WAS A GOOD LAPTOP, AN ACER) MY MOM SO KINDLY ALLOWED ME THE USE OF HER COMPUTER WHEN SHE WASENT USING IT FOR WORK BECAUSE SHE FELT SORRY FOR ME AS I MOPED AND SIGHED EVERYMOMENT I THOGUHT ABOUT ALL THE WONDERFUL REVEIWS I RECIE AND HOW I COLULDENT DO ANYTHING ABOUT THEM, LIKE GIVE THE REVEIWERS A NEW CHAPTER.**

**BUT WE'VE REACHED AN AGREEMENT, I CAN WRITE AS LONG AS I MAKLE SURE I ALWAYS WRITE DURING FOORBALL MATCHES (MY MOM IS A ****SERIOUS**** FOOTBALL FAN, NO I MENA IT, A REALLY SERIOUS FAN!) BECAUSE DUING ONE MATCH, THE TEAM SHE LIKED WAS LOOSING AND THEN THE SECOND I CAME TO START WRITING THE TEAM STARTS WINNIGN. ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT ITS NO SACRAFICE ON MY PART AND ITS CERTINY BETTER THEN SITTING IN THE KITCHED (WHICH IS WHAT SHE USED TO HAVE ME DO)**

**SO WHILE THEY CAN BE AS RECENT AS THEY WERE WHEN I HAD A LAPTOP, THEY CAN STILL BE PRETTY RECENT.**

**THIS IS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER TOO, I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AND SOMETIMES I FEEL AS THOUGH I DON'T EVEN OWN ELIZABETH.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Erik held Elizabeth for some time after that.

He felt too exposed out in the open so he brought her back through the pipes somehow and into the music room. When they got there he had not the single clue of what to do with her. And then it seemed that it didn't matter anymore, for she seemed content to just hold onto him and cry.

Erik recollected many chorus girls did this after a surprise of shock in the _Opera Populair_ and so assumed that this was just typical female behavior.

But even this surprised him. Elizabeth was still trembling in his arms, her body convulsed with each sob that was wrenched out from her chest. Elizabeth had not even cried this much that time when he almost killed her. This had truly terrified her and Erik for some reason tightened his grip on her shoulders.

In the weirdest of ways, he had started seeing Elizabeth as his responsibility. She was his student and his companion. The first he had had after so many years and that strange childlike trust she had in him, trust no one had ever given him before, only made him more protective than usual.

He had been here, perfecting the song he wrote for Elizabeth, making sure it suited her perfectly when something had distracted him from his music. The sound of Elizabeth's screams.

At first he had thought it in his head. But then he heard her cry of "NOOO"

And his heard had jumped.

Erik protected what was his, and Elizabeth was his in a way.

Not to mention this was Elizabeth he was talking about. Frightened, timid Elizabeth who gasped at herself when ever she spoke her mind. Elizabeth who hid her smiles and practically oozed kindness. Elizabeth who would do anything for her sisters (as Erik had guessed from the rare times she spoke of them she spoke with such kindness in her eyes it had shocked him). Innocent Elizabeth who acted as if her had never seen a bad thing in her life.

How dare someone put such fear in her voice!

Without thinking he had grabbed his noose and ran up the pipes as Elizabeth's screams got louder. When he arrived he saw some great oaf straddling her waist as half her dress was pulled down, her arm bleeding out and him trying to force himself on her while Elizabeth sobbed.

Erik didn't think, he just acted.

Killing that man was so easy. He didn't think anyone would hear her screams since they were so far from the town and that's why he attacked her. He properly saw her riding to her lesson with him and followed her.

Erik just pulled on the noose until the man went limp and when it was over Erik felt no pity or repulse from killing him. To him the man was less than the dirt on his feet, not even human in his eyes.

What had worried him was the look in Elizabeth's eyes after he had killed the man. Her eyes kept flicking from the body to him with shock and disgust every second that ticked past. The fear in her eyes both angered him and worried him. Angered because she had no right to fear him after he had just saved her. And worried because . . . because he didn't want to loose the trust she had in him. He hadn't realized what her trust and devotion had meant to him. And at that moment, he somewhat realized how important Elizabeth had become to him. And that worried him.

He reached out his hand and when she flinched it had stung, a little.

Then he had whispered her name so softly he hadn't realized he had whispered until after the words were out of his mouth. But at that, the look of fear disappeared in her eyes and was replaced with something else, something he didn't recognize as she flung herself into his arms sobbing.

And that's how they ended up at this point. Although now she seemed to have fallen asleep. He pulled her back and carried her to the mattress he reserved for those times he needed rest and couldn't go back to his lair at the _Sunset Theater_. He gentle laid her down, making sure to lay her face on her hair as he had seen her do once before.

Her eyes were swollen from crying and her cheeks were soaked with her tears. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her cheeks, drying and cleaning them. Then he realized her dress was still pulled down and giving a rather revealing display of her undergarments, he supposed she was luckily the bastard hadn't gotten any further.

A year ago Erik would have just left her like this; even cleaning her cheeks would have been rare for him. But not now. Back then Elizabeth was only a student, sort of faceless in a way. Not she had a face and she meant something. She was important.

So with an unusual gentleness he began to pull up the dress to her shoulders. Most of the ridiculous buttons were broken and he didn't have a button hook for them so he did the two that were still there up the best he could. There was nothing he could do for her ripped sleeve but her arm had a shallow cut along it.

Standing he went to retrieve a bottle of brandy that he kept on his shelf to help clean the arm. He only hoped she didn't wake from the sting it would bring.

Wetting his handkerchief with it he pressed against the cut. At the sudden touch her body jerked and a whispered voice spoke "W-what are you doing?"

He looked at her to see her eyes half open "I'm cleaning your cut" he said as he wiped away more of her blood. She whimpered at the pain and shook her head wildly "No, never mind. Just leave it. I can tell my mother I fell of my horse when she asks about my dress and the blood can even further support my argument."

He raised one eyebrow "And how will that explain the cut and the devastation of the dress?"

"Oh alright then, I fell off my horse and into a bramble bush, but that's as far as I'm stretching it" she smiled.

It was strange that her personality should come out at a time like this, but he supposed that she didn't know how else to react to her almost-rape.

It showed how distressed she was.

After a few minutes of silence she whispered in a soft child like voice Thank you" it was so quiet he didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Thank you, for saving me, if you hadn't done that that man would have . . ." she trailed of, unable to continue. "He's really dead isn't he?" she asked.

Erik nodded "He is"

And to that she said nothing more on the subject.

At her silence Erik was unnerved. Elizabeth was usually silent, but for same reason he felt that she should be distracted now. He didn't know why he was suddenly so concerned over her well being, all he knew was that he was.

"Elizabeth how goes your preparations for the masquerade ball?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up and blinked "Fine, thank you, I have already picked out my dress."

"And how goes your practice, you having been keeping up?"

"Oh yes" she exclaimed. Erik was happy to finally hear some emotion in her voice "I've been practicing almost every day, whenever I get a moment to myself"

"Does your family know of your singing?"

She blushed "Uh, no I'm afraid. I don't want to surprise my mother, she uh . . . doesn't expect much from me"

From the look on her face Erik suspected she meant that a bit more than she had implied. Good, then this would gain Elizabeth something as well.

That surprised him; Erik didn't know where that thought came from or when he had started worrying about her happiness.

"Why do you ask?" she said.

Erik shook his head and stood, holding a hand out to her "Come" he said "I have something to show you."

Elizabeth took his hand and he led her out to the organ.

He sat at the organ and began to play, as he sang his new song for her and watched from the corner of his eyes as his voice enchanted her once more. Elizabeth so was so easy to deal with, his voice would calm her instantly. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it in the first place.

When he was finished she sighed and gave her first real smile. "That was beautiful" she gasped "You wrote it?"

"Yes" he replied "For you, to sing at the masquerade ball."

At this she froze "WHAT!" She exclaimed in a most unladylike fashion that he knew she would berate herself later.

"Exactly what I said" he replied.

"B-but at the _masquerade ball!_ Why I could never . . . it's unthinkable . . . positively ridiculous and it would be most improper! I haven't even been invited to do so, everyone will be shocked!"

"That's the point, although they won't know it's you" he said smirking, enjoying the look of disbelief and astonishment on her face. She was so easy to tease. "You will remain masked throughout your song and then when you are finished unmask yourself" he explained, enormously enjoying as her expression grew more and more aghast at each word.

"You must be joking, as if I could ever have the nerve to do something utterly audacious" her face was completely red at the very idea now.

Sighing Erik stood and crossed the floor in two quick steps and he stood before her and took her chin in his hands, forcing her face upwards "You can and you will Elizabeth. This will be your crowing moment, the moment you reveal yourself as the prodigy you are and gather the all important publicity every young singer needs."

"Publicity?" she whispered.

He nodded "Elizabeth, this is essential. Or have I made a mistake in teaching you for all these years?"

"No!" she cried and coughed in embarrassment "No" she said in a softer voice "I-I will sing, or I will try to. But I just . . ." she looked down and covered her mouth with her fingertips in embarrassment. The very idea mortified her. It was almost pitying how afraid she was. She really needed to become braver or she would never go anywhere. Perhaps this was all too fast?

No! Erik was being sentimental, this had to happen now, it was a perfect opportunity, especially since she was completely unknown. He ignored the fearful expression on her face and turned "Come, or do you not want to learn to sing this song" he asked with a almost playful smirk as he watched her perk up instantly, like a little puppy, as she cried out "Yes!" all fear gone from her eyes.

She really was an interesting student to teach.

Having finished her lesson, Elizabeth was about to reach the end of the pipe to leave when suddenly an arm extended out and pulled her back. "Wait" she heard Erik say "Stay here and don't move till I tell you so" and with that he made his way though the pipes.

At first Elizabeth couldn't figure out why he would so. But then suddenly she realized. He was trying to hide the body from her.

The body of the man he killed to save her.

The thought immediately dampened her good mood as she leant against the pipe wall, suddenly a little dizzy. She had had so much fun learning that song and listening to Erik sing that she had completely forgotten what had previously taken place.

Erik had killed someone and straight after doing so she had thrown herself into his arms. Had she no shame?

The man had been a scoundrel but he had still been alive, and now he was very much dead. But if he had lived, Elizabeth might have been the one to die. Oh, this whole murder thing was very confusing.

"Elizabeth" Erik's voice broke her out of her thoughts "Come"

And she certainly followed but without thought. When they reached the edge of the pipes she couldn't help but look around for the body, but Erik had hidden it well.

"Where is it" she surprised herself by asking.

"Gone" he replied as he untied Moonlight from her tree. Then he looked Elizabeth in the eyes "Elizabeth, do not allow it to hinder your mind, concentrate on singing. He was a drunk and would have annoyed someone else eventually if not caught and hung by the magistrate for rape and murder. I only sped up the process. You had nothing to do with it."

Was this his way of telling her not to worry? Elizabeth smiled, that was such an 'Erik' response she almost laughed and nodded "Alright, I shall try"

He reached foreword and Elizabeth's heart stopped had his hand cupped her cheek. "Sing when your heart can't take it, it brings the best sound" he said in his low sully tone of voice. Elizabeth almost shivered but she held herself firm. She had humiliated herself enough for one day as she nodded and mounted Moonlight.

"I will" she said softly and urged Moonlight foreword, ignoring the strange sense of disappointment in her chest when his hand left her cheek.

**I THINK I WILL LEAVE IT THERE**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I HAVE A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER PLANNED FOR NEXT TIME THAT WILL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OF (OR SO IM HOPING AND EXCUSE THE WEIRD TERMINOLOGY, ITS MIDNIGHT AND IM SLEEPY, MY BRAINS NOT WARKING PROPERLY NOW)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

Elizabeth attended three more lessons with Erik before her family's trip down to Cornwall. The song he wrote was truly wonderful, it suited her so perfectly and Elizabeth couldn't have sung a better song. And her time with Erik slowly helped her get over her near attack. Fortunately her mother had not been home when she returned that night and the butler (who had always been rather fond of her) helped her hide the bloody cloths before she got back.

Even though they were making preparations, she still found time to sneak away. It only showed just how unnoticed she was.

But unfortunately, all good things must at some point come to an end as Elizabeth fond herself in a carriage practicing her needle point without massacring her hands also. A futile challenge as a needle jabbed her once again in the thumb.

She held her breath and sucked the bleeding thumb as she case a sideways glance at her mother who had fallen asleep. The last thing she needed was her mother waking up and listen to another lecture how unladylike girls never found husbands. Elizabeth had always had no interest in marriage, but recently the interest had become even more so less. In fact, every time Verity pointed out a handsome young man Elizabeth would feel a sick feeling in her stomach and her heart, as if it were rejecting all possibilities.

That bothered her a little, because the sensation reminded her horrible of _something,_ but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Elizabeth are you alright, your face is a bit short on color?" Abigail said blinking. Elizabeth shook her head "No, I' quite alright Abi. Are we there yet?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Suddenly the carriage bumped and the needle went propelling into Elizabeth palm "Ow!" she cried and sucked on the hole "Oh bother! Do you think mother will scold me if I 'accidently' drop this out the window the next time the carriage jumps?"

Abigail giggled "I should think so, and she may suspect...however..." and Abigail looked to the left and looked to the right then leaned foreword as Elizabeth did the same. "...If you decide to do so, please 'accidently' throw mine out too."

Elizabeth couldn't help herself, she giggled. Abigail could be such fun when she wanted to be, and although she looked needlework, continuous pin pricking did take its toll on ones nerves. In other words, even Abigail got bored.

"Will you hush will all that infernal racket?" her mother Sofia's voice snapped as she opened one eye "I am trying to sleep."

"Yes mother" Abigail and Elizabeth chorused.

When Sofia was asleep once more they shared an amused glance and continued with their needle point.

After a few more hours of riding in the carriage and Elizabeth was feeling incredibly queasy, accompanied with the restlessness she felt in her stomach it was not a good combination. And the reason for her restlessness? She was itching to sing her song again. Elizabeth had never gone a day without practicing. She didn't know how she was going to survive the time she spent here. The very idea was impossible.

"Elizabeth, stop gawking into space and come along" her mother snapped curtly as Elizabeth blinked and followed her into the hotel they were staying in. Well it certainly wasn't five stars but it was quaint. It gave one the feeling of retiring to a little cottage somewhere and Elizabeth supposed that perhaps that was why it was so popular. And, as a man materialized from but of no where and gently too her bag with a gentle smile, the service was certainly five star. Or so she thought.

As a servant signed her mother in Elizabeth looked around. From a window she could see an outside restaurant, a tennis court and a rather promising looking lake shrouded by trees. She decided to take a walk at some time during her stay here. Other than that there wasn't much that interested her. It was a good thing she had brought with her a small trunk of books and only hoped there was some sort of library nearby.

There wasn't. Not one single library. Elizabeth was so bored!

It had only been four days and she was almost finished with her trunk of twelve thick books! She only had two left and she was desperately trying to save them. She wanted to go to a bookshop, but she knew her mother wouldn't approve, she already felt Elizabeth read far too much as it was.

She was sitting on a bench beside the lake with her hand to her cheek as she sighed heavily and dramatically. It was early morning, almost five, so no one else was here. Elizabeth had chosen a bench completely hidden behind the trees since she didn't fancy the idea of someone waking up later and seeing her sitting there. The idea was a little creepy to her for some reason.

She picked up a stone and tossed it into the pond. Watching it sink gave Elizabeth an idea as she hunted along the ground for a flat stone that would be suitable for skipping. She knew she looked most unladylike that the moment, but dash it all _she was bored!_

Eventually she found a few and began attempting the task. As most of the tasks she set out to do, it failed. Each stone sank on the first try till she was down to her last "Bother!" she gasped "Why won't this infernal thing skip? I'm sure I'm doing it right" she said to herself as she readjusted her fingers. In the end she gave up and tossed it in. As it made a loud '_Plop'_ sound she sat back down.

Now what?

The stone throwing may have been futile, but at least it had given her something to do.

But the niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach hadn't left her, and Elizabeth knew what she really wanted to do. So standing up, she looked left and right nervously. Good, there didn't seem to be anyone.

She didn't want to sing Erik's new song. Not out in public like this.

Then she knew what to sing. Her favorite song.

Contrary to popular belief, her favorite song was not anything of Mozart, or even _Past the point of no return_ by Erik. No, her favorite song was another one of his songs. The song he sang for her once when she had been hysterical.

So holding her elbows, she sang.

* * *

Christine de Chaney didn't know what had possessed her when she decided to go for a walk.

She and Raoul had come to England for a time due to his conducting certain business here. She had come down to Cornwall for a little sight seeing, seeing as she was in England she might as well enjoy herself. Raoul was in London unfortunately so Christine found herself rather bored.

Little Cornwall saw nothing of London, it was almost a foreign.

She took a step and stumbled a little, surprising herself. It seemed that she had become a little clumsy since the news. Smiling to herself she recalled Raoul's face as the doctor had told him the news of her pregnancy. Clutching her stomach she hoped to herself that the child was a boy. She would very much like to name him Gustav, after her father.

She tucked a tendril of spiraling brown hair behind her ear and went to make back for the path.

"_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night"_

Christine gasped as her hands went to her mouth, memories that she had kept hidden for so long began flooding back as an image of a man in a half mask flashed before her eyes.

She choked.

That song, who was singing that song. Even now as she listened to the words she heard his chillingly beautiful voice singing lowly in her ear, trying with all his might to entrance her.

But then the male voice faded in her ears and became high pitched and gentle. A . . . woman's voice?

Christine followed the voice and pulled back some branches to find a woman standing by the pond with her arms clutching her elbows, singing.

"_Let your mind start a journey_

_To a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before"_

She was singing opera, Christine realized. The woman's voice had a perfect libretto and rang out clear and crisp and held something different. It was truly beautiful to listen too. Christine couldn't resist closing her eyes for one delicious moment as music washed over her. After all, this was her childhood. It was what she had grown up in.

Then she remembered what the woman was singing and her eyes snapped open. The singer was young, perhaps only a year or so older than herself. She was tall and had creamy blushing skin and long wavy pitch black hair tied back with ice blue ribbons to match her dress. She wasn't astoundingly beautiful, but she was certainly pretty.

She was singing with the strangest expression, a sort of longing .

"_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to...me?"_

Suddenly she gasped at herself and stopped, biting her thumbnail Christine saw to her surprise that her face had gone red as she shook her head and ran away.

Christine watched the place where the girl had stood, thinking deeply.

How had she known his song? The phantom of the opera's song?

This was a song he had sung only for her, no one else knew it?

Christine sat on the stone bench and closed her eyes as she tried to fight the memory of the first time she heard it, but failed.

After all, even despite all that that happened, he still held some importance in her mind. No one could ever forget someone like the Phantom, someone who had loved her so much.

No, it hadn't been love. Not completely. it was obsession that drove him. After so many years to contemplate the happenings of Paris 1870, Christine had come to somewhat understand him.

It was obsession, mixed with love and mixed with need. That's what she believed. He had just, needed someone so badly. And that need had developed into obsession. But there had been love.

She remembered how she had taken his mask and he had flown into such a rage, calling her Pandora and Delilah and a Demon. And then when he clamed...his words of being a gargoyle who yearned for heaven, being a carcass who dreamed of beauty. The way he had spoken of her learning to love the man behind the monster, as if he were speaking to himself because he thought the very idea so impossible. It was both that and also a silent plea the compel her to love him still. And when he collapsed and whispered her name, it had been too much. It was as if he had given up.

Christine often dwelled on that moment in her thoughts. What would have happened if she hadn't picked up the mask and returned it to him? Would he have truly given up, would he still be that beautiful angel of music in her mind rather than the fearful Phantom of the opera?

But his eyes at that moment, that hopelessness. As if his world depended on her acceptance, it had humbled her and at the moment Christine had felt so sorry for him, she had to give it back. In fact she had done so without even thinking about it. Perhaps she shouldn't have?

In the end, it was seeing him kill someone that had shattered the illusion completely. Seeing that dangling body, he had killed so easily. What kind of person could love after having killed? Perhaps she was naive, but that's what she believed.

Wringing her hands she sighed.

But that didn't solve the mystery of who that woman was and how she knew that song.

**I CHANGED MY MIND, I THINK IM GOING TO LEAVE MY SURPRISE FOR NEXT TIME SINCE I WANT TO WORK ON IT A BIT MORE.**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF CHRISTINE, I WAS A LITTLE AT A LOST BECAUSE IVE BEEN SO WORRIED I WOULDENT GET HER IN CHARATER. AND NO FLAMES, I APSOLOUTELY FORBID IT. POLIGHT CRITISIM IS ACCEPTED, BUT I HATE FLAMES AND CONSIDER THEM ALL RATHER USELESS.**

**REVEIW**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Elizabeth sipped her morning tea as she looked out to the cliffs. Ahh tea, cream teas from Cornwall were truly divine. Perhaps it was the fresh clotted cream? Either way, she felt herself quite in heaven, she loved tea.

And yesterdays singing really cheered her up. It seemed that singing had replaced reading as her favorite thing to do. Music was quickly becoming her life. She hid a little smile as she thought of it, but then blinked at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth sang as a wonderfully thrilling feeling enveloped her._

_Only Erik's songs could make her feel like this, she wanted to spend the rest of her life singing his music, it was all she wanted from life now._

_It was funny, a few years ago; if anyone had told her she would be an opera singer and would be quite good at it she would have laughed at the very idea. And now . . ._

_No matter what happened, Elizabeth regarded the day she met Erik as the best day of her entire life_

_She wished so badly that she was at one of her singing lessons rather than here in Cornwall. She wanted to be there and listen to his sharp remarks and sing with the hope in her heart that today he might sing for her. And most of all, she missed him._

_Her eyes softened till it was half opened and half closed and hugged herself as she sang, tipping her head slightly to the side. Singing this song made her feel closer to him, if only a little._

"_**Let your soul take you**_

_**Where you long to be**__"_

_She longed to be with him, her soul was already there...and her heart. She imagined him standing beside her and somehow that imagination reached foreword and enveloped her in its arms._

"_**Only then can you belong to...me"**__ and then she gasped at herself. _

_For one moment, she wondered what it would feel like if he belonged to her, and her heart had felt so warm. But then images of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair flashed across her mind and for some reason her heart had hurt so much, Elizabeth actually wanted to cry!_

Even now her heart felt somewhat dull.

This was madness, the whole thing.

Imagine, Erik belonging to her? Preposterous, why on earth would she think such a thing?

She buttered some bread and took a large bite. Yes, utterly preposterous.

"Elizabeth, are you alright" Abigail asked from beside her.

Elizabeth nodded "I am fine thank you"

She was seated with her family at the breakfast table; the only one who wasn't present was her mother who had decided to take a morning walk first. Then she remembered the other thing Erik had wanted her to do. Though he wanted to be able to play the piano for the first time she would sing in public, he knew it would be unwise and so he told her to persuade one of her sisters to play it instead after he found out that Verity had been specially invited to play.

"Verity" Elizabeth began "Have you chosen the song for the ball?"

"No, unfortunately. why do you ask?"

"Well it just so happens that I was doing spot of reading and I came across a music store in a old shop somewhere, and when reading through it I find that it would sound...rather good actually. Perhaps you would like to consider it."

"Well alright, I suppose its better then nothing." Verity nodded as she looked up and spied Sofia entering the room.

Elizabeth noticed from the corner of her eye that she had someone with her but with all the people passing back and forth she couldn't make it out who it was.

But as they came closer she froze in a seat as the image of the newspaper cut out filled her mind.

Her heart stopped as she came closer and Elizabeth began to feel the strangest urge to hidden under the table.

"Good morning girls" Sofia said brightly, obviously ignorant of her eldest daughters severe discomfort. "Look who I ran into on my morning walk. This is Christine de Chaney. We got to talking and I said that she simply had to join me for breakfast and meet my girls. I'm afraid I might have been a little pushy."

"Oh no, I'm delighted that you asked" Christine said and Elizabeth noted that even her speaking voice was beautiful. Deep and throaty and yet light and soft, the kind of voice that entranced people, perhaps it ad been what entranced Erik. Goodness was that jealousy she could feeling in her stomach? Surely not?

"Elizabeth close you mouth, you look ridiculous" Sofia snapped and that moment, Christine turned to look at her and their eyes met. To Elizabeth's surprise, Christine's eyes widened when she saw her. What was that, did she know her, but they have never met before this?

"Christine dear, do sit." Sofia urged and Christine smiled politely as she sat down in front of Elizabeth of all places.

"These are my daughters "Verity my second youngest, Abigail, my third youngest and Elizabeth, my eldest. I have two more daughters, Hermione my second eldest who is married and Charlotte who is none but a babe and is being cared for by the maid."

Christine nodded to each of them as Verity poured her a cup of tea "Milk and sugar" she asked.

"Please" Christine answered "Two spoons."

Elizabeth sipped her tea as she tried to control her nerves.

Here before her was Christine Daae, now de Chaney. The woman Erik still loved and she couldn't think of anything intelligent to say other than 'why?'

As to the reason that was what she wanted to say or what the meaning of that 'why?' was, Elizabeth didn't know.

"Christine here is from music background. I read that your father was a famous violinist and that you were a singer for many years. Or is it to presumptuous of me to ask?"

"Oh no, I don't mind."

"You must have beautiful voice" Elizabeth found herself saying "And a great teacher, perhaps you will tell me his name." inwardly she rebuked herself. What was going on! What had possessed her to say that!

Christine looked at her strangely "Yes" she said "I had an excellent teacher. Do you sing Elizabeth?"

There was something in her eyes when she said that that Elizabeth found odd, but before she could answer, Sofia cut her off.

"Oh no! Elizabeth has absolutely no musical talent, no. however my daughters and I are. In fact my Verity is very well known for her excellent skills at the piano."

Elizabeth inwardly sighed. Her mother had no idea. Elizabeth could sing, she had been well taught. But the thing was, how did Christine know she could sing? Or did she know? Had her question just been one of coincidence?

Elizabeth nonetheless smiled and nodded at everything that was said. But all the while, she couldn't shake the feeling that Christine kept stealing glances at her.

* * *

A few days past and Elizabeth was seated in one of her favorite chairs in her hotel room reading a book while trying to keep her mind from wondering. This was the second to last day of her trip here and in the days leading up to this Verity spent most of her time outdoors, Abigail painted and her mother Sofia spend her days in the company of Christine de Chaney.

That didn't bother her...well maybe a little bit. Her mother always preferred the company of her sisters rather than her and that didn't bother Elizabeth too much because they were her sisters. But Christine was a perfect stranger and mother still liked her more. Well that was to be expected thought. Christine had musical talent and her mother loved anyone with talent. She was a little bit of a collector and would no doubt go back with gossip stories for her friends of spending time with a once famous opera singer.

Verity liked Christine too, and Abigail talked with her often about the backdrops they used to have at opera houses. The only one who didn't spend anytime with Christine was Elizabeth herself.

It wasn't anything personal, it was just that whenever she was in the vicinity, Christine would always glance at her and look at her strangely, as if she was some oddity or something she couldn't figure out and it unnerved Elizabeth. So she would leave the room. Thankfully none of her family noticed but Elizabeth couldn't help but feel as if she was running away.

And then there was Erik. Elizabeth so badly wanted to ask about him, how they met, who he was to her, _who was he?_ She had so many questions that she didn't have the nerve to ask him. So Christine was her last chance. And there was also that pain in her chest when ever she thought of them. Elizabeth didn't know what it was but she was fed up with running from it. Always running. Why couldn't she ever face what scared her?

Well this time she would.

For Erik.

Standing, Elizabeth's book fell to the ground and for the first time, she didn't rush to pick it up. Instead she just swept out of the room in a flurry of skirts.

She knew the way to Christine's room; Elizabeth just had a habit of remembering things like that, where things were and such.

Standing outside the door thought, she suddenly felt a little stupid. What was she thinking? Was she to barge in and demand answers to her questions? Sounded like a good idea. But instead she lightly knocked the door.

There was a rustle from inside and then the sound of the key unlocking the door as it opened to reveal Christine in (Elizabeth had to admit) a rather lovely gown of blue silk. Inwardly she shook her head; she hadn't come here to stare at Christine's cloths.

Christine looked surprised to see her "Oh, you're the eldest Ashwin, Elizabeth if I'm not mistaken?"

She remembered her name? That was new, mostly Elizabeth faded into the background and people tended to forget her very existence, which included her name. not one was Christine beautiful, she was also kind. That only seemed to make Elizabeth feel worse inside.

"Yes. I...I was thinking that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot and perhaps we could start again?" that was completely the opposite if what she wanted to say, but Elizabeth proved to be too much of a coward in the end. Figures.

"Oh, really" Christine gasped with that pretty mouth of hers "Well then why don't you come in, we could order for some tea?"

So that's hoe Elizabeth found herself seated in the mini sitting room of Christine's room. She realized it was much more furnished and elegant than hers, but she supposed that was the kind of room one received when one was the wife of a viscount.

Soon a maid returned with some tea and shortbread it on a silver tray and placed it on the table. "Thank you" Elizabeth smiled at her and the maid, a little surprised, smiled back.

Christine picked up the teapot "Milk and sugar?" she asked.

"Oh, please" Elizabeth replied.

"You know" Christine said as she poured "I never used to drink tea, and yet I find myself drinking it a lot since coming to England"

To this Elizabeth laughed "I suppose you're right. We English do love our tea. Heavens I cant imagine life without it." She said, accepting the cup from Christine. As she drank she realized that it was perfect, was life truly this unfair? The woman was perfect!

"Yes" Christine nodded "I've even heard of a funny little saying somewhere that the English believe that anything can be solved with a pot of tea." She laughed, then stopped "Oh, I suppose that was rather rude of me?"

"No, not at all."

Then there was silence, only the sound of the sipping of tea and neither of them knew what to say.

Wonderful, Elizabeth thought grumpily. She finally mustered up all her courage to come here and now she felt as is she had gone completely blank.

"I"

"You"

The both spoke at the same time and went silent.

"No, you first" Elizabeth insisted with a smile as Christine bit her bottom lip.

"Alright. I suppose since we are alone, I should confess. I heard you singing once, a few days ago by the lake."

That shocked Elizabeth "You...hear me singing?" she had heard her singing Erik's song, so that's what all these funny looks were about, perhaps Erik had sung this song for her too. A nasty feeling of jealousy unfurled in Elizabeth's stomach at the very thought. She blinked, trying to usher it away.

"Yes, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you really have a beautiful voice, I was very impressed. Why doesn't your mother know?"

Elizabeth looked down "Why...I just...because it's a...secret" she eventually said "My secret."

"Only your secret?" Christine asked and Elizabeth for the first time met her gaze face on.

Shaking her head Christine smiled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound as if I was interrogating you. But I do wonder, where did you learn that song?"

It was a blatant question, Elizabeth could see that. Suddenly she thought, to hell with niceties. She wanted to be blunt too. "I think you know" she said in a surprisingly daring way.

Christine sighed "I do know, my only question is how do you know?"

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore "Mrs. de Chaney—"

"Christine, call me Christine" she interrupted.

"Christine, please tell me, how do you know of that song. Tell me and I'll tell you happily."

The silence was deafening. Then Christine stood and walked to the fireplace "I learned it from my angel of music" she said at last.

She wanted to be cryptic? Well Elizabeth could be cryptic too "And I learned it from my Master. But we both know that's not who he really is." Then she promptly gave up on being cryptic "Please Christine, I need to know. I know you knew him, or he knew you. Please tell me."

Christine turned "All right, but in return I want to know who he is to you also"

Elizabeth nodded "I...I am not often noticed amongst my family, they are all extraordinarily talented and I am...well I believed for a long time that I was nothing compared to them. But he changed that. I stumbled across an abandoned opera house one day and met him and although I'll admit it was a bumpy start at first..." bumpy meaning he tried to strangle her "...however we came to an understanding. He heard me singing and thought I had talent. And since then he's...been teaching me to sing..."

She trailed off at Christine's aghast look as she covered her mouth. Elizabeth noticed that she didn't chide her for being an idiot for walking into an abandoned opera house unaccompanied as instead Christine gasped "Oh no! Tell me Elizabeth, the man you speak of, what did he look like? I must know that this is not all a mistake on my part."

That surprised her, but she complied "He had dark hair and dark eyes." She described "and is always smartly dressed. He constantly wears a cloak and a..."

"Yes go on!" Christine urged.

"He wears a white half mask, one that covers one side of his face." She finished and Christine nodded "Then it's true, it is him."

"Please Christine; you're not making any sense."

"She sat in her chair and clasped her hands. "I was a little girl" she said "my father had died and I was brought by madam Giry, a ballet instructor and a friend of my father, to the opera Populair to live. You see when my father died he told me that he would send me an Angel of music to watch over me."

Now Elizabeth could believe many things, but she hardly believed that Erik was an angel. He had killed someone after all, something that she was slowly getting over.

Christine continued "at the opera house I trained to be a chorus girl in the ballet. But I mourned and every night I would light a candle for my father. One night, he came to me, my Angel of music. He said he could make my song take flight and he visited me often. Always singing songs in my head. I thought it was a dream, that he was a dream. Is suppose you could say I was in a dream. But what a wonderful dream it was." She smiled fondly at this. Then her expression turned sour.

"But in all dreams, one must wake up, as did I, many years later. He trained me to sing. I leaned so much and then it was revealed to me he was not my angel of music, he went under a name more gruesome. That of the Phantom of the opera!"

Elizabeth sat shocked. Erik was the Phantom of the opera? She couldn't believe it...and yet she could.

It was so strange how easily he accepted it, so strange that it frightened her. Had she come to trust him this much? But it made things so terrible clear. The way he acted, his very presence, it suited the persona played by the Phantom. She could imagine him terrorizing the opera house. In fact did he not say he worked at the Sunset theater as a _adviser_ to the productions. He had said it as I it were a private joke, did that mean that he was continuing his work there. Oh she hoped not. She had read the Phantom had been a beastly person. And yet she couldn't match that reputation to Erik.

"Oh" she said in the end and Christine looked incredulous.

"Oh? Oh! Do you understand what I have told you, your master is the Phantom."

"I heard, but I cannot..."

"You cannot believe it?"

Actually, she was going to say that she could not see him as a bad person still.

"Elizabeth dear, understand me. You cannot trust him. I trusted him. I know what he can do to you" she said earnestly.

"No" Elizabeth said, shaking her head as she stood to go "No you don't..." she couldn't bare this any more. This was the one Erik loved, and she so obviously hated and feared him. For some reason it broke her heart.

"Yes I do" Christine snapped "He enchants you with words and music..."

At these words Elizabeth froze. Christine, seeing she had gotten the girls attention continued. "His music is enchanting. It's both terrifying and thrilling and at the same time it's so beautiful it would make angels cry."

Elizabeth smiled. Yes, that was a good way to describe his music "It's more amazing than that" she whispered "To me its like food to a starving man."

"He makes you feel needed, feel important?"

Now Elizabeth was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"His music reached your soul and fills it with warmth. He is birth mysterious and frightening and yet he can be so gentle and tender, as if you were something wonderful. His music feels..._alive_"

Elizabeth gripped her elbows, Christine's words were hitting hard. If she knew him so well then did that mean Elizabeth wasn't anything special? That he had been like this with Christine also, was nothing about him only reserved for her? She once thought she knew him so well, now she wasn't so sure. Her chest was straining painfully. Was all of it, how he made her feel one of a kind, made her feel as if she wasn't second best, as if she had something to offer, was all of it nothing but a lie?

"But that's not who he is" Christine continued, noticing how Elizabeth cupped her cheek and hugged herself with the other hand, troubled. "He is obsessive and cruel. He cannot understand real love because he has never been given it. Life has no meaning to him, that's why he can kill so easily" when Christine saw Elizabeth flinch at the mention of killing she asked "Did you not know?"

"I know" she replied softly "I...I have seen him kill before"

"And still you refuse to believe me? He believes himself to be some sort of monster because of his face. Or do you not know of that either. Didn't you ever wonder why he wears a mask?"

"He told me never to ask, he was very...insistent on it" she said, trying not o think of one of the most terrifying experiences of her life, second only to her almost rape.

"He wears the mask because he is scared on one side, completely disfigured"

This caught her attention "He is disfigured?" Elizabeth had never seen a disfigured person before, she couldn't begin to imagine what he looked like.

"I will never forget it; the sight of his face still haunts me to this day. But in the end it wasn't his face that I couldn't stand. It was horrible, but it was his soul, it is distorted beyond repair._" _

This was painful to listen to Christine talking badly of Erik, each moment Elizabeth found a little of her control slipping away in the strange wash of emotions that were flooding her heart.

"He is so heartless in the ways he treats other people, I sometimes wonder if he has a soul at all."

At that moment Elizabeth saw a flash of Erik hunched over the organ, singing with such pain in his eyes over the love of a woman who would never return his feelings. His soul was there and it was in pain. Suddenly she couldn't stop herself as she spun round and cried "ENOUGH!"

Christine froze when she saw Elizabeth eyes.

"No..." Elizabeth said in a barley contained voice that trembled a little "I won't allow you to say anymore. You're right about most, Erik really doesn't have a strong love towards life and he probably has only been using me, tricking me with sweet words and beautiful music so I'll listen and trust him."

Christine blinked "Erik?"

"Yes, his name is Erik. Not Master or music anger or whatever ridiculous name you called him and certainly not Phantom of the opera. His name is Erik. And I know he can be cruel and had a horrible temper and perhaps his face is hideous, but...but..." she gasped

"You don't understand him either. Erik has a soul, a broken one. Why can't you see it? He's empty and in his own way he knows this, that's why music is so important tot him, it's the only way he knows how to fill the emptiness inside him. He may not have any attachment to life, but he values the lives of those who are important to him. He may be a killer..." she was rambling on now, but she didn't care

"But he killed that man to save me and he held me after and sang to me. When I was hurt he bandaged my wound and he listened when I prattled on about poetry once" she said, smiling at the memory "he's gentle when he lets his guard down and its most always up because it's the only way he knows how to live. He's been let down so often in life he doesn't know how to accept anyone anymore or how to trust. He does have a soul; in fact, he writes music that sound's alive because he puts his soul into his music. The lyrics he wrights are wrenched from his very being, they will always mean something. Its so much more than beautiful, its living music. Music in its purest form and I feel privileged I managed to touch it even if it was only the surface.

"When I was crying he sang so sweetly to me, he comforted me and laughed at me and told me to be less timid even though we both know how hard that is. He is so much more than what you say he is and I cannot..._will not _stand here and allow you to speak like that about him!"

The room was silent, except for the soft huffing sound left in the wake of Elizabeth's rant.

Christine only stared that the expression in her eyes, for she knew that look so well. It was the same look she had had in her own eyes those days in her youth with Raoul. "My god" she gasped "You...you're in love with him! You're in love with _him!"_

**THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. **

**NOW PLEASE, I WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER AND I WOULD LIKE SOME FEEDBACK AND REVEIWS**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	27. Chapter 27

**I DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

Chapter Twenty six 

Elizabeth suddenly realized that the whole while she had been making her speech she had begun crying. Water was streaming down her cheeks and as she touched a tear stained cheek and realized it was true.

Oh god, she was in love with Erik!

That's why the feeling had been so familiar, it was almost the same feeling she had for Anthony, only stronger. That's why she was feeling so jealous of Christine all the time and why her thoughts were always jumbled around him. Emotion suddenly took over Elizabeth and she burst out sobbing, because she knew the horrible truth.

This wasn't a fantasy love where all her dreams came true, this was a nightmare. Because once again she was in love with a man who was in love with another (much better and much more beautiful) woman. First it was Anthony and Hermione. Not it was Erik and Christine. Again, she was second place.

"Why are you crying?" Christine asked finally.

"Because don't you see!" Elizabeth cried, forgetting all her sensibilities in her hysteria "It's all wrong. I can't be in love with him. Because he loves _you_ and nothing will ever change that!" She screeched "And there's nothing I can do, I shouldn't even be in love with him. Except now that I'm thinking about it, I can't help it! I love him so much it actually hurts. It all makes sense now.

"After all, I'm constantly thinking about him and how I can make him happy with me, make him proud. I want so badly to get closer to him but I can never. Because in his heart, I will always be second to you. I'm second best _again!"_

Again she was rambling, but Elizabeth didn't care, she was in hysterics. The realization was too much, what was she supposed to do now?

She collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap, her legs too weak to support her anymore, tears streamed down her face as feelings overwhelmed her. How was she supposed to show her face to him now? The only reason he probably didn't know already was because until this moment, she herself had not known, but now...

Christine watched as the black haired girl collapsed to the ground, her hands covering her face as she cried.

Good god, it was true. The girl before her had actually fooled herself into honestly believing she was in love with him. "No Elizabeth" Christine said after she had caught herself "You...I was wrong, you can't be in love with him."

Elizabeth looked up, her face was covered in hears "W-what?"

"You cannot be in love with him, it's impossible. All this is, is a childish crush and with time it will go. I was the same for a while, as a girl I fool myself into believing I was in love with my Angel. Then I realized it was his sweet music and his mysterious soul I was in love with."

Elizabeth started shaking her head "No...No" she mumbled "You were right, I am in love with him"

"No, you can't be" Christine dropped to the ground till she was on eye level with the girl. "You are so young and this is only a small swaying of the heart."

"No, I can feel it!" she still protested.

Christine was beginning to get a little annoyed. She was trying to help her and yet the fool was being so insistent. "You are deluding yourself into believing he is some dark brooding hero from a romantic novel, but it isn't like that. He's dangerous. Especially with his mask."

"I know" Elizabeth cut her off "And I know you say he is deformed and perhaps he is, it would certainly explain so much. However I...I just know, in here" she pointed to her heart "I know my feelings are real, and I don't care about..."

"About his face?" Christine finished "If you can look into his face and still proclaim absolute love then I will believe you...if he will let you see his face" she added, remembering how he had reacted when she had taken his mask, he would probably never allow anyone near his face again. For that, Christine had the good sense to feel guilty. Because for all he had done to her, she still cared a little.

Elizabeth stared at the ground in utter defeat; she couldn't disagree with Christine because even now she couldn't even begin to try to put together an image in her mind of what he could look like. The closest thing she got was the beast from a story book _beauty and the beast._

But yet she knew in her very being, her love was real.

Christine shook her head "This is madness...I know! I shall inform your mother; she will put a stop to this"

"NO!" Elizabeth cried and leaped forward, grabbing Christine's hands in hers as she sobbed harder.

"No! I beg you, please don't do this; she will never allow me to see him again!"

"My dear Elizabeth, this is entirely the point" Christine exclaimed "your mother will put a stop to this nonsense and you..."

"No, no, no, NO!" Elizabeth chanted, you cannot, I won't let you" she clenched Christine's hands tighter "at the time when you knew Erik, if someone had told you never to see him, would you have allowed it?"

Christine had no answer to that in truth; she would not have allowed it. But in the end she replied "I wish someone had"

"Bu I do not. I _need_ to see him. I don't know if you can possible understand, but the very thought of never seeing him again..." her eyes widened as the sudden realization "I...I'd rather die!"

And to Christine's shock, she was absolute truth in Elizabeth's eyes. But still she tried to understand "Why! Why do you need to see him this badly" because Christine couldn't understand. As a child, she had been alone without her father; the angel of music gave her the comfort she needed. But Elizabeth was a delicate English rose who would never want for anything. What part of her did the Phantoms tortured music touch.

But she was to be surprised as Elizabeth looked her directly in the eyes "Because...he saw me when I was invisible. When I was nothing, he saw something. All my life I've been overlooked as the plain bookish sister, too...uninteresting for even my own mother to remember my presence. But when I was with him I felt like I was real. Until I heard his music it was like I was seeing the world in black and white, and now there's color everywhere I look. he taught me to sing and gave me feelings I didn't know existed. He gave me a reason to be alive and when I'm with him I feel so happy to be living."

Her eyes at that moment were so animated, for a moment even Christine was fooled into believing Elizabeth loved him, but that was impossible.

"Christine" Elizabeth implored "Please. I don't know what could happen, but let me see him, let me love him silently and if this turns out to be a crush...I'll... I'll inform the magistrate of his existence" she cried, even though they both knew that wasn't true. "Please" she repeated "Just...let me love him, let me do this on my own. Don't interfere"

Christine was at a loss. She didn't want to interfere. She didn't want to get involved with the Phantom ever again; she had put that all behind her the moment she returned that ring to him. She would have gone about her years in blissful ignorance if she had not heard Elizabeth singing. But she didn't want to see the girl hurt by the phantom either.

In the end, thoughts of her unborn child won out. How would the Phantom react if he found out, Christine didn't want to ever find out? So she nodded "Fine, I will keep my silence" Elizabeth gasped in happiness "Thank you Christine, thank you!"

Christine thought Elizabeth's familiarity with the phantom was strange as he often didn't like her type. He was naturally drawn to the stunning beauties as they had what he didn't, and then she realized something.

Erik?

She had said the Phantoms name was Erik.

"Why do you call him 'Erik?'" she found herself asking.

Elizabeth pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve to dab her eyes now that she had calmed down a bit. "He—I asked him what his name was. He told me to call him Erik. I wanted to feel closer to him and calling him 'Master' made feel like there was a gap between us."

His name was Erik? Christine had not known that. Now that she was thinking about it, in all her years knowing the Phantom, she had never once even thought to ask his name. To her, knowing him was all a dream and if she knew his name, she might wake up. But Elizabeth had had the courage to seek his name.

However, in Christine's mind, he would always be the phantom of the opera.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her bed in her hotel room. Christine had left later that day as this was her last day in Cornwall before she was due back to her husband, Elizabeth had been lucky to catch her.

She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

A part of her wished she hadn't gone to see her in the first place. Now all it did was invent more problems for her.

Now that she was calm, Elizabeth felt horribly embarrassed for causing such a scene, hysterics did strange things to women.

She felt so empty. After Christine left Elizabeth ran up to her room and cried her eyes out. She cried for a love that was pointless and until she couldn't cry anymore. And then she fell asleep

Christine had promised to stay silent about the secret meetings Elizabeth had with Erik and that was good, but now...she didn't know what to do with herself. How could she love him, didn't she promise to always be in love with Anthony? What happened to that love?

But then again, recently she had been noticing that those feelings were fading. She had originally thought that perhaps that was she was so focused on her music lessons, was it really because she had been falling in love with Erik?

She closed her eyes and thought of him and her heart began to speed up. So this was it? No going back?

Fine.

A fruitless love, Elizabeth could live with. It would be painful but it wasn't anything new to her. It was no different from watching Anthony with Hermione, only this time it was Erik.

But it was Erik that made things different. She couldn't bare it. With Anthony she knew Hermione would make him happy, but Erik was a different story, Christine's memory was only causing him pain. How could she ever live up to a memory? Elizabeth didn't want to even try; it was too much pain for her.

No! She couldn't do it, not again. Not for anything, she wasn't going to put herself through any more pain.

Tears began to creep down her cheeks again "I...I can't do it" she sobbed. It was impossible. She couldn't handle the pain anymore; she couldn't watch him hurt everyday while knowing she could never be good enough. What woman could resign herself to that kind of fate? A stronger woman than her.

And Elizabeth wasn't a strong woman. She was weak and useless. Ugly and stupid. How could she have forgotten that?

Well, no more. It was time she learned to face the facts. She was the eldest daughter and no good ever came to the eldest daughter.

What did she think, that she was Cinderella and Erik was some kind of fairy god father? And that she would waltz away into the night with a handsome prince? But what if she didn't want a prince, what if she loved the fairy instead? It just didn't work like that.

Who was she kidding?

However she made a promise, she would sing at the masquerade ball, and then she would tell Erik that she just couldn't do it, she couldn't sing anymore. Not with him. Elizabeth had thought that all she wanted was to live her life singing his music, but it was hopeless when the only emotion she would ever be able to recall is that of a broken heart. She couldn't do it.

Erik might be angry. No, he would definitely be angry; he may even try to kill her.

Then again, he might not are this was all probably nothing more than a game to him anyway, something to pass the time.

Yes, she was only something to pass the time and that was it. He wouldn't even care. Who knows, perhaps he might see one of her sisters at the ball and fall madly in love with her, why have Elizabeth when he could have someone insanely talented like Verity or Abigail?

So it was decided. After the masquerade ball, Elizabeth would say good bye to Erik. For once and for all.

Or risk her heart getting broken _again!_

**SHORT CHAPTER, MORE OF A FILLE OR ANYTHING.**

**ANYWAY, I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! **

**IM SO HAPPY!**

**UNFORTUNETLY SCHOOLS STARTING SOON AND I WILL HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO BUT I PROMISE I WILL DEFINETLY CONTINUE THIS STORY AND WHEN ITS FINISHED I WILL WORK ON MIDNIGHT SAKURA, A NARUTO STORY IM WRITING.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

.net/s/5597304/18/The_heart_that_loved_her#


	28. Chapter 28

**NEW CHAPTER **

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I HAVE THE REASON WRITTEN AT THE BOTTOM F THE PAGE. ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ARE GOING TO COME SLOWLY BUT I PROMISE THEY WILL COME. BECAUSE IM DETERMINED TO FINISHE THIS STORY PROPERLY, I LOVE WHAT HAPPENS TOO MUCH TO GIVE UP ON IT. **

**I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

It was raining.

Elizabeth sighed as she looked out the window. Why was it always raining in England? People often made jokes about England and its miserable weather, but recently it had been so nice with only a little drizzling here and there. Most girls would say they hated rain, or would lie and say that they loved rain to make themselves sound mysterious, but Elizabeth could quite firmly say that she hated rain.

Watching it now she wanted to cry but she knew she wouldn't. This was how she dealt with pain, she would allow herself to cry for a while and when it mattered she put on a big smile so no one could tell the difference. And she had cried enough on that night, so now was the time to act strong. It was easy though, because she was very good at hiding her true feeling when it mattered. No one ever noticed because she was hardly noticeable.

And she was meeting Erik soon so practice and to finalise their plans for the mascaraed ball so she needed the practice.

They had arrived home the night before, as the maids unpacked all her bags Elizabeth spent most of her time reading and practicing, because this would probably be her last song. But the practicing part was hard, because the cruel reality was that she would never to it again, and it always made her so sad. Because was leaving him behind, what right did she have to sing his music? It made her feel a little sick.

After this she would try and tell Erik that she couldn't see him anymore. She was silently both dreading and longing to see him again.

How will it feel to see him knowing her true feelings now? It scared her.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth stood and went to find one of her sisters. Hermione was coming over later to give everyone some kind of big news and to stay for the duration of the masquerade ball and Anthony was coming, Elizabeth was curious to see how she reacted to seeing her once love. Perhaps if she was lucky her heart would jump at the sight of him and Christine would have been right. That Elizabeth's 'so-called-love' for Erik was nothing more than deep admiration. A part of her prayed for it.

She had been in love with Anthony for so long; the idea of becoming a spinster with only the idea of Anthony in her mind didn't scare her too much. It was certainly a better option. It was easier to love Anthony, but difficult to love Erik. Because the more time she spent with him the more in love she fell and she was afraid that one day it would become too much for even her to bear.

But she was going to miss him and the music.

Oh the music, she wanted to cry she was going to miss it so much. And she would never sing again. Elizabeth supposed she could if she wanted to, to stay in practice. But she feared it would become much too painful. Every time she sang she would think of him.

"Elizabeth" she turned at the sound of her name and saw Verity standing in the doorway "Are you alright, you've been staring to the rain for hours"

Elizabeth sighed "Verity, since when did it become so easy to talk to you?"

"Pardon?"

"As children, Hermione and I did everything together. I don't mean to sound rude or offend you" she blushed a little, turning back to the rain "But we were inseparable. I do love you Verity. You, Abigail and Charlotte. More than you will all ever know. But Hermione was like my twin, my love for her as different in a way. And yet now when I think about it, every time I see her it feels like I'm talking to a complete stranger. I don't know why I only thought of it now, but I feel…robbed in a way. I like I lost my other half"

And this was true, it was strange that for so many years she hadn't noticed a thing, but only now she realised that hearing about Hermione coming over, she felt nothing. She felt the same as if she had been told a distant relative or cousin were visiting, not her beloved sister. In the days Hermione would go for music and piano lessons and retreats, Elizabeth heart would jump for joy when she returned. Now, even though she was happy, that was it. Just happy.

And she felt robbed.

Verity looked at the reflection of Elizabeth in the window, the lost look in her eyes and smiled. She crossed the room and in an out of character gesture she hugged her sister from behind. Verity wasn't a touchy-feely person, only when the moment called for it or when she felt alone. But now Elizabeth looked alone and she wanted to comfort her usually so-in-control sister.

"Oh Liz" she said softly "You haven't lost anything, Hermione is right there"

"Then why does she feel so far away?"

"I don't know Verity admitted "I truly cannot understand why you feel this way. Perhaps it is because she is married now, or because she moved out and we don't see her any more. I don't know, but what I do know Lizzy, is that Hermione is right there. You're always so timid, reach out and grab her if you want to. She's our sister, not a stranger and you shouldn't feel that way. Otherwise we'll lose everything."

Elizabeth laughed "When did you become so wise?"

"When you became so lost"

Again Elizabeth laughed and took one of Verity's hands that were encircling her waist and guided her round till they were standing side by side. "Do you remember how we used to play in the rain?" Elizabeth said suddenly.

Verity laughed again "Yeah, it was the only time you every truly relaxed and had fun. You loved the rain"

"It was because I was so clean and beautiful it made things grow into something beautiful so why couldn't it make me grow into something beautiful? I was a child then, but it was so much fun. I hate the rain now. Whatever happened to us Verity?"

"I think it was…we grew up"

Elizabeth looked down at her beautiful younger sister with a gentle look in her eyes "Yes we did. Now nothing's the same.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the drawing room calmly as she sipped delicately on her tea. Hermione was due any moment.

Elizabeth didn't know when her distance with her sister had started to bother her, but bother her it did. She didn't know how to think any more but now she felt a strange apprehension in her chest.

She was dressed in a light green frock that looked pleasant against her dark hair and skin. Ever since she became a spinster, Sofia had completely given up on dressing her daughter. Which was fine, considering that she had no dress sense, only Elizabeth didn't have much of a fashion sense either. For the masquerade ball she was planning to go as Queen Elizabeth the 1st and she was wearing a dark yellow mask and a light acid yellow dress with lots of gaudy jewels that her mother bought a few years ago. Verity said she looked like a putrid lemon in that dress.

Elizabeth had some beautiful dresses in her cupboard, but she wouldn't dare to wear them. They were all beautiful dark colours like blue and red. Those were too daring for someone like her.

She once again pushed thought of the masquerade ball to the back of her mind because the masquerade ball would be the beginning of her leaving Erik. As if her problems weren't bad enough already with Hermione she had Erik to worry about. It seemed everything was hopeless.

The door knocked and a the butler walked in. he bowed at the waist and ain in his usual monotone voice "Madam, Lord and Lady Redway have arrived"

"Oh Perriwick" Verity laughed "You don't have to be so formal, its only Mio and Tony"

"Verity!" Sophia exclaimed "Mind your manners, your sister is a Lady now and you know how I arbour those silly nicknames."

"Awww, you never say anything when Hermione calls Elizabeth Lizzy" Verity pointed out with a pout. Elizabeth had to admire Verity, not many people were brave enough to talk back to Sofia Ashwin.

The door opened to reveal a young woman three years younger than Elizabeth with blond hair like the sun and eyes a light airy sky blue. Her skin was pale and she was small and slight, like a willow branch in the wind. Hermione, the second eldest.

Elizabeth looked at her sister and felt a small jump of recognition and happiness at seeing her, after all it had been so long since she had last visited, but Elizabeth expected something more from herself. This was her sister and yet she felt as if they were strangers.

It hurt.

Hermione spied Elizabeth from across the room and her beautiful face broke out in an enormous smile "Lizzy!"

Finally Elizabeth felt happy, because for that one moment Hermione looked like how she used to. Elizabeth stood and embraced her "It's been so long, why don't you ever visit us? I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Hermione nodded "Anthony and I always intended to come but then we found ourselves always busy."

Elizabeth stood back and looked to the door as footsteps came closer. Then a man entered the room.

Elizabeth held her breath in anticipation.

He was a tall man, but he had always been tall, towering over Elizabeth like the Eiffel tower, forcing her to gasp at the superiority of it. His golden yellow hair was combed in a popular fashion, but Elizabeth remembered how it looked messy and curled from the times he would climb trees and laugh in the childish way of his. His eyes a dazzling green like her fathers, only brighter. he was like the sun, drawing her in with his light.

He saw her and his smile was the same, childish, roguish and a little shy.

Her Anthony.

And while she was happy to see him, her heart wasn't leaping anymore.

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the entrance for the pipes for a good fifteen minutes, unable to go in. at this rate she was going to be late for her music lesson but Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to move her feet in his direction and see him, she wanted to though.

But how would she tell him that she was going to quit music and stop seeing him?

But what was the alternative, to stay with him? To subject her heart to even more torture? No, not again.

So biting her lip, Elizabeth forced herself forward into the pipes.

Winding her way down the iron pathway her footsteps echoed ominously, reminding her of what waited for her on the other side. A promise for happiness and heartbreak.

Then she emerged through to the other side and there he was, his back was turned to her and he was playing the music for the new song he wrote for her. He was wearing his usual cloak as his fingers grazed gently along the keys and her heart felt warm.

Such beautiful music filled with soul was being produced by this man, they man she may love. Now that she was thinking about it, it only seemed natural that she would love him.

She was one time for her lesson; a part of her had almost wished she could be late so she could make him hate her. Because if he hated her, then it would be easier for them to part ways. But at the same time, she didn't want to tarnish their memories of each other, she wanted him to always think f her as his adoring student. After all, who wanted to be thought of badly by the one they loved?

"Erik" she called hesitantly, her voice almost catching.

Then he turned to her and when she saw his half masked face her heart sped up so fast she felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Her heart would already speed up in his presence, but since realising that she may be in love with him, she realised that her heart rate had actually increased.

"Elizabeth, you're here" again, he said this with a little surprise in his eyes. Whenever Elizabeth would return to him he would always be a little surprised, as if he didn't expect her to come back.

"It's been awhile Erik"

"Humph" he said, ignoring her soft response "Have you been practicing your scales and your song?"

"Oh . . . Oh! Yes! I have. Whenever I found the opportunity." It was only a small lie, in the beginning of her trip she had practiced at any chance she got. But after meeting Christine, she couldn't bare it, not with the knowledge that she would one day never sing again. She only hoped he would not hear it in her vice. No, actually she did hope she would hear it, then perhaps he would be cruel and shout at her, making her hate him, hopefully.

Although, it was strange, he was being more quiet than usual and he had not snapped at her once since her arrival, even though she was just standing there, useless and idle.

After a few moments she took herself across the room to his side by the organ and said with a smile, one that she had practiced in front of the mirror many times, "Are we to begin?"

He was silent for a moment before nodding "Yes, first begin on your scales"

For the next her and a half Elizabeth sand her basics, unlike usual she did not feel bored or annoyed, any kind of singing was a belling to her, but she wanted to put all her heart into the lyrics of his song. Because it was that song that was so important to her. Upon looking at his lyrics, Elizabeth had previously realised that they explained her feeling so perfectly. Perhaps he had written it in reference to his unrequited love for Christine but it also described her feelings for him and she wanted to sing it now, and pour all her heartbreak into it.

Suddenly Erik slammed his hands on the organ "Do you think I am deaf?" he yelled in full fury "You have not been practicing at all, your voice is so weak, you aren't even concentrating. Do you even want to be here!"

Elizabeth cringed a little at his tone of voice, hoping to overly dramatize it, to harbour her fear and cultivate it as an excuse. But then he blinked at her and took in a deep breath before saying calmly "No…never mind. It has been a fortnight and you were with your family, you were only following my orders. I apologise for scaring you. Come, we will practice today and next time we will work on your song for the masquerade ball."

Why was he being so kind! Of all times to suddenly be kind why was he choosing now? Where was the Erik who would have killed her once before. But even saying that, Elizabeth somewhat knew that the Erik now before her would never kill her. This only made her heart hurt more because she had become someone important to him, but not in the way she wanted. But this was a similar feeling to the one she had for Anthony so perhaps she was still in love with Anthony and all she felt was Erik was a hysterical crush?

A girl could hope.

"Elizabeth?" Erik said as he looked at her strangely.

She held in her tears and smiled carefully.

The rest of the lesson went normally, with no more strange interruptions, she focuses on her singing completely and pushed out all other thoughts.

At the end of the lesson she smiled for real, how she loved music.

But then Erik stopped her "Elizabeth, do not come tomorrow. In fact do not come for the next three days. Find time to practice, but to not come here.

She was baffled but she nodded slowly "Then I will see you in three days. But we will only have a week to prepare for the masquerade ball?"

"It doesn't matter, we will be ready"

**NEW CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG.**

**SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP. SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER I STARTED A NEW SCHOOL AND SO I'VE BEEN HAVING TROUBLE CATCHING UP WITH ALLTHE WORK. AND THEN, MY BAD LUCK STRUCK AGAIN AND THE INTERNET STPPED SO I HAVE NO INTERNET AND MOUNTAINS OF SCHOOL WORK. I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE OFTEN, BUT DON'T WORRY, I **_**PROMISE**_** THAT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, I WONT BE GIVING UP ON IT NO MATTER WHAT.**


	29. Chapter 29

**NEW CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG! PEASE ENJOY IT**

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT IV BEEN REALLY BUSY AND SO I HAVENT HAD TIME, LIFE'S BEEN A LITTLE HETIC RECENTLY AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT, I WONT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. THE SECOND CHAPTER AFTER THIS WILL BE THE MASCURADE BALL AND I HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YOU IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**I DON'T OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**Chapter twenty eight**

A day passed and she saw nothing of Anthony or Hermione, they spent most of their time together. Herminie did not join them for breakfast that morning and instead took it in her own room but she returned for lunch. Elizabeth was a little sad that she was unable to see her sister but did not take heart to it as she decided to spend the day reading. Even if she had wanted to she knew she would never get away with singing as Hermione's room was quite close to Elizabeth's practise room. So reading was really the only option.

Elizabeth was sitting in the garden, as it was a warm day and she read her newest novel that had finally arrived to her home. It was a tragic story of a two twin brothers who were separated at birth and then reunited at a party and switched placed for a bet but one brother feel in love with the other's wife and then their mother died. Elizabeth was at the part when one of the twins, Sebastian was trying to seduce his brother's wife, Manion, when a shadow suddenly cast itself on her page. She huffed in annoyance "Verity, I've told you so many times, do not bother me while im reading. I'm at a good part!"

"Lizzy?" a deep baritone voice that certainly did not belong to Elizabeth's sister, said softly. Elizabeth looked up and almost fell of the swing she was seated upon. "Anthony!" she cried as she closed her book and stood "What is it?"

Antony stood a little awkwardly with that same cheeky smile she was so used to seeing as he grinned "What is it? Can't I spend time with my favourite sister-in-law?"

Oh how cruel could he be? But never mind. She smiled brightly and nodded "I see, and what can this sister-in-law do for you on this fine day?" after all, he didn't know how much she hated him calling her his sister in law. But strangely it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"I thought the two of us could take a little walk around the gardens, it's been so long since I've last seen you?"

"Where's Hermione?" Elizabeth said, her heart speeding, but she had to ask.

"She's in our room, sleeping. She wasn't feeling up to breakfasts today."

"I…see…" Elizabeth said softly before standing up and offering him her arm "Well then, gallant sir, I suggest you take my arm and be quick about it, I haven't got all day."

Anthony laughed and Elizabeth smiled. She could always be herself around Anthony, oh why did she fall in love with a man like Erik. Not that she was in love with him of course.

Anthony took her arm and they began to stroll at a leisurely pace around the Ashwin garden. Elizabeth was just admiring some of Abigail's roses when Anthony sniggered to himself.

"What?"

He shook his head "Oh nothing, it's just you haven't changed a bit, you're still so quiet. Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Elizabeth rose an eyebrow "Umm, you're getting taller?"

"No! I mean why haven't you been to see me in so long Lizzy? We don't talk anymore, I've missed you."

At his words Elizabeth felt herself blush and her heart speed up "You've…missed me? B-but why?"

He gave her with a confused expression "Well can't I miss my best friend?"

Her heart plummeted, he was so cruel. "Oh really Anthony, you shouldn't let your male friends hear that, they would think you quite unmanly to befriend a little woman such as myself"

"Balderdash" he pouted in that adorable way of his "Their opinion means nothing to me and you and I both know that you're no 'little woman', you're probably smarter than all of them put together."

Elizabeth blushed at his prise "You constant compliments are going to give me a big head Tony." Inwardly she smiled. Who was she kidding, why was she feeling sad. He obviously meant it as a friend. That didn't surprise her, but again, his words…didn't hurt as much as it used to. How peculiar.

"I know, but I like given them to you, you don't receive enough" he said and Elizabeth forcefully fought off the hurt form her face. She knew that a lot of the compliments he gave her were out of pity and she had learned to ignore those ones and only focus on the actual compliments but it still stung her pride a little. Unlike Erik who only complimented her when she deserved it…NO! She was not thinking about Erik! She was going to leave him!

"That's kind of you" she said "Thank you, but you should be paying these compliments to your wife."

"I can't talk to Hermione like you, she doesn't understand science and philosophy the same. Please" he have her his big pleading eyes complete with pout "Let's talk like we used to, what do you think about Sir Lewis's newest collection, have you read it?"

And with a smile Elizabeth settled herself into a long discussion on science and poetry. This was one of the things she had loved about Anthony. How he would treat her like an equal and talk to her intelligently. He didn't treat her badly for being smart, in face he liked it and she loved their long talks. In actual fact, Elizabeth had missed him too.

She hadn't seen him in a while because she had always avoided going to his and Hermione's house, she didn't want to see them acting all loving and romantic and know they had what she could only dream off. And she didn't want to hate her sister for it. It was her biggest fear; she didn't want to become a selfish kind of person who didn't care about anyone else. It was another reason that she had to leave Erik. Her loving Erik was too selfish, he loved Christine and she had no right to indulge on such feelings. Who was she when compared to that brunette beauty? Absolutely nothing. It was almost embarrassing to think that she and her little feelings could ever compare to the passion he must feel for Miss Christine. Looking at Anthony now, Elizabeth still couldn't tell if she had given up on him and fallen in love with Erik, or if her feelings for Erik were all in her head and she still loved Anthony but she hoped it was the latter.

* * *

Elizabeth was seated in the drawing room as she carefully bit into a after dinner shortbread, bearing weary of any stray crumbs. She wanted to show Anthony that she had become a little more ladylike and the last thing she needed was her mother berating her for being a messy eater.

Hermione had finally joined them and was seated on the joint sofa with Anthony as she leaned into his embrace, since they were with family, and Sofia loved Herminie the best, there was no need for formalities.

Dinner had just been served and now the family were now enjoying an after dinner coffee and a glass of port for Anthony while they listened to Abigail's Violin concerto. She was playing 'Moonlight Sonata' beautifully that Elizabeth couldn't help but close her eyes in appreciation. Sharply Sofia pinched Elizabeth on the soft underbelly of her arm with her little pointy nails "Elizabeth" she hissed "Sit up straight and don't close your eyes, you look asleep!"

Really! Elizabeth thought, for one who claimed to love music, Mother really does not know how to simply appreciate it, does she have to put on such a show?' but of curse Elizabeth kept her train of thoughts to herself because she know her input would do more harm than good.

Finally Abigail finished and everyone clapped politely. "Oh Abby!" Hermione gasped "I have missed you violin so much, really! Nothing can compare"

Abigail gave a bashful smile "You overwhelm me with your compliments Sister, when you know I do not deserve them."

"Nonsense, you were wonderful my dear" Sofia exclaimed

"Wonderful perhaps" Abigail still murmured "But still room for improvement. Much improvement"

At her words everyone fell into an awkward silence, until Sofia clapped her hands together and exclaimed "Well, as wonderful as it was, I think we should move on. So who will play for us next? Verity?" she cast her eyes on one of her younger daughters, who choked on her tea and shook her head "Oh no mother, I really can't. I hurt my fingers yesterday and I need to give them time to heal before the masquerade ball."

"Oh that's such a shame dear" Sofia frowned "Really, a pianist needs to take better care of her fingers, you are such a clumsy girl, all of you. What will your future husband say" she shook her head "well, putting that aside for now, Hermione" she turned to her second eldest "since it had been so long since I last saw you why don't you play something for us, I'm sure it will be divine."

"Mother, I haven played in a long time since I married, I'm afraid I'm a little out of practice. But…" she trailed off and glanced at Elizabeth "Why not Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's heart plummeted 'Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Elizabeth!" sofa exclaimed "Don't be silly Hermione dear, Elizabeth is terrible at the piano!"

'_For once I'm grateful for mothers insults'_ Elizabeth thought to herself, she didn't want anyone to know about her lessons with Erik, Hermione had once happened upon Elizabeth practicing her piano, but she never thought this would come of it. Shaking her head wildly she cried "No Hermione, I just couldn't!"

"Oh but you must" Hermione smiled innocently "I've heard you practice you really have improved so much. Please pay is something."

Sofia still looked unconvinced but as she was about to voice her complained Anthony added "Really Lizzy, you've been practicing? Won't you play something, I would love to hear it."

Sofia could really never refuse a Lord's request as she sighed "Elizabeth"

Elizabeth sighed also, resigned "If I must, only for my brother-in-law." She sat and the piano and rubbed her fingered nervously. _'Relax'_ she thought a little panicked_ 'remember what Erik said. Just calm down and find a place in your mind where you are most happy, you can do this, you can do this!'_

With a big overdramatic sigh she stretched her fingers and began to play one of Mozart's compositions. Somewhere along the way her playing got smoother as she relaxed into the song, in her mind she couldn't help but drift away an suddenly she was in that little practice room with Erik strictly criticizing her. Smiling she could almost hear him.

When she finished Elizabeth was shocked. Without even realizing it she had mentally drifted back to Erik's side. What was wrong with her?

But the rest of the room didn't notice her troubled face as they broke out clapping "That was wonderful Lizzy!" Verity exclaimed "You've improved so much, you're so good now!"

"Ah, Elizabeth, that really was well played, well-done!" Abigail smiled gently. Sofia on the other hand just nodded "Hm, it was certainly better than the usual nonsense. Well done Elizabeth."

For Elizabeth, that was the highest praise she had ever received from her mother and Elizabeth smiled widely "Thank you everyone"

"Well done lizzy, that was great" Anthony laughed "Hermione, you knew Elizabeth would be good didn't you"

Hermione nodded "As expected from my big sister. But now…I have something I must tell you all." Suddenly her face when serious and Anthony stiffened. Elizabeth turned round on the piano stool "Hermione?"

Hermione looked directly at Elizabeth with such intensity it almost surprised her, Elizabeth had never seen such an expression in her sisters eyes, and then as quickly as it came was gone and replaced with a cheerful smile, as I that tense look never happened, Elizabeth almost believed she had seen it in her head.

Hermione put her hand on her stomach "I came so early because I had an announcement for you all, after many months, Anthony and I…well…we…" she laughed "We're going to have a baby!"

Elizabeth froze. A baby, Anthony's baby?"

At Sofia's squeal and Verity's laugh Anthony only grinned nervously "We wanted to tell you today, Hermione's pregnant."

"Hermione that's wonderful" Sofia exclaimed "And Anthony, you must be so pleased, I'm so happy for you. Elizabeth, wish your sister and her husband happiness."

So Elizabeth looked Anthony in the eyes and said "congratulations Anthony, Hermione. I'm so happy for you" she felt shocked.

But Elizabeth wasn't shocked because of her suddenly finding out about Anthony and Hermione's child, she was shocked because she felt no pain in her chest. Nothing!

Elizabeth had once dreamed of loving and having Anthony's children, a stupid unattainable dream and usually this news should devastate her. Instead she felt nothing, she felt to him what she would feel towards an old lover, a little nostalgia and sadness. But not the pains of love.

She really didn't love Anthony anymore.

So did that mean…

She really loved Erik?

* * *

Closing her eyes Elizabeth released that she couldn't lie to herself anymore. In her heart were strong stormy feelings so powerful they overwhelmed her and made her want to scream just to release the pressure. If these feeling weren't for Anthony then they could only be for Erik. Elizabeth felt numb.

She was on love with Erik.

The next day Elizabeth spent thee all her time in the library. She always read when her mind was troubled, reading was her coping mechanism and Elizabeth felt her mind was very troubled. He heart hurt, now that she had realised Christine had been wrong.

Her feelings for Erik were not in her head, they weren't some little crush, she knew it now.

She loved Erik, she really loved him.

And it hurt!

Now what was she going to do? Loving Erik was very different from loving Anthony. For one, Elizabeth could already tell that her feeling for Erik was much stronger than her feelings for Anthony ever were. And also, it would hurt more with Erik. At least Anthony's heart was with Hermione and hers with his. But Erik loved Christine even though she didn't love him back. Erik was so close and yet so far from her. And Elizabeth knew she would never measure up.

So even with her knowledge of her new feelings, she knew that she still had to do it. She had to leave Erik, it would be too painful if she stayed and Elizabeth didn't know if she was strong enough.

Closing the book she sighed. It was late and everyone was asleep. Looking out at the moon she closed her eyes. Her heart throbbed so painfully she clenched her fist.

She needed to see Erik. She just needed to see him.

Elizabeth knew that he said not to come for any of her lessons so even if she went to the music room he would probably not be there. But just going there and lying on the mattress there would be enough to calm her. She felt so pathetic for needing such a thing but right now what was most important was making the painful feeling go away.

* * *

Sneaking out turned out to a lot easier than what she had originally expected since all the servants were asleep. Elizabeth left a note for the maids to find in case they came to wake her before Elizabeth should return, telling them that she had woken before them and gone out riding as she sometimes did. Because waking early and going riding was such a usual occurrence for Elizabeth, the servants won't see fit to make a big case of it unless her mother made a point to do so, and Elizabeth knew that her mother would be too concerned over her own affairs to worry about her spinster daughter's.

She quietly woke Moonlight who gave a little trouble before finally calming down "Hush" Elizabeth crooned as she saddled her and when the mare was prepared Elizabeth robed herself in a long dark cloak with a hood to hide her face and rook of out the back gates.

Even though it was dark, she had come this was so many times that she knew it by heart. She could have ridden there with her eyes closed.

She reached the tunnel and dismounted quickly, swiftly rushing down the pipes. As she reached the end she began to falter and slow down

What was she doing? He told her not to come today, he would be furious to see her disobeying his direct order, no matter how kind he was before. And coming here in the middle of the night he probably wasn't eve here, what was she doing!

But…

Clutching her dress near her heart, Elizabeth knew she couldn't turn back, she had come all this way, she needed to see him, if only to cure the confusion in her mind. And even if he wasn't here, being there in that room would be enough.

So with a deep breath she continued. She could always tell him she forgot his order if she found him.

As she travelled down the pipes, she realised something strange. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, signifying that he was here, but there was no music. Whenever Elizabeth had come to her lessons he would always play the organ. Music was his primary focus.

As she pushed he door opened a little her foot hit against something, a whiskey bottle. She bent and picked it up and realised that not only was it empty but there were so many.

Looking up, Elizabeth gasped.

The room was a mess, everything was either ripped apart or broken, whisky bottles were scattered here and there and there were a few newly written music scores on the floor and lying at the feet of the organ was Erik. He looked asleep.

"Erik?" she whispered, when he didn't answer she approached him and looked over his shoulder. He was asleep…no…he was drunk!

Erik never drank, he was so strict, what could possibly be so bad as to make him drunk?

The side of his face uncovered by his mask was red and a tearstain streaked down his face from his eyes. Had he been crying? About what?

Bending down Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at him. Without thinking her hand came out and wiped his face and then she caressed his cheek, cupping it as her feelings for him filled her heart fit to bursting she loved him so much, she had probably loved him for the past two years of knowing him, ever since he allowed her to call him by his name, she only now realised it. How she wished he could stop loving him.

He was so handsome, defined cheekbones, a strong nose when deep brown eyes. But Christine's words rang out in her mind, about his face.

"_He wears the mask because he is scared on one side, completely disfigured"_

_"I will never forget it; the sight of his face still haunts me to this day"_

She said his face was disfigured. Without thinking, Elizabeth knew what she had to do. She had no right to claim to love him until she had seen it, his face. Her hand reached out, and faltered. She still remembered what had happened last time she mentioned his mask; she didn't want that to ever happen again. But…she had to see it.

So with one breath she gently took the sides and yanked it off.

**IM GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DONE SOON**

**AND AGAIN, IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, REVEIWS ARE WHAT ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE**


	30. Chapter 30

**Im back for now! I got a little insiration so i wanna try again. I hope this chapters alright, im still nothappy with it myself but i dont want to keep people waiting any longer. i'll come back to itand change it some when the story is finished.**

**I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**Chapter 30**

The mask slipped from her hands and clattered loudly to the ground, echoing out throughout the room, as Elizabeth froze. The sound did not wake Erik, he seemed too drunk for that, but at this point, Elizabeth no longer cared. Her hands trembled and she felt like time was going so slowly. Numbly her mind began to catch up with what she was seeing, the face that Christine had been so adamantly against, Erik's real face.

Never in all her life had she ever seen anything like it, in all her years, except once. Back in Elizabeth mind, she saw her young self, looking into a book in her mother's library when she came across a certain section. A book depicturing scenes from _Dante's Inferno_ and other books alike. Inside were images of grotesque, devilish beings, deformed and destroyed beyond mentality. Abnormal creatures from the bowls of hell, and the worst one was the image of the demons themselves.

Looking at Erik's face now, was like looking into the faces of the demons. She was horrified.

The right side of his face looked as if it had been a cruel creation of some god child who made a figure out of clay and then racked its fingers though one side, carving deep pockets into the cheek and below the eye, the side of his lips were deformed in ways she couldn't explain. The nose was as if it had been broken on one side and fixed in and endless process. His eyebrow was barely there, it seemed as though if he should open his right eye it would show glowing globs of crimson red, so demonic he looked. And it was in such a contrast of the handsome side of his face, it looked so repulsive, a harlequin nature of a deformed doll. Whether or not it made sense, it was the only way she knew how to describe it. What was the word…Harlequin syndrome? Yes, that was it, it was horrible.

Elizabeth took a step back covering her mouth and tripped over an empty whisky bottle as she fell back with a stifles shriek. She landed on the ground and scrambled away from his as quickly as she could, happy the he still had not yet woken up.

Her whole body shook with fear and absolute terror. This was Erik, this was the face he had tried so hard to hide? Now she knew why. It was terrifying.

Was he even human?

She stood and suddenly she couldn't bear to be here anymore and she ran.

On and on she ran out the tunnel and when she was finally out she collapsed in a heap and emptied the contents of her stomach into a nearby bush. Every time his face came to mind she would retch even more and finally when she was finished she threw herself away from the mess and into another bush. Without any strength to stand she fell into a heap on the ground, sobbing madly.

Elizabeth couldn't remember how she got home after that. It all felt so, out of order.

She could remember returning, so perhaps Moonlight had brought her. And then the servants fussed over her insanely, it became too much! Finally she finally locked herself in her room and buried her head under the pillows, trying so hard to forget what she had just seen, to no avail and when she finally fell asleep, Elizabeth dreamt of gargoyles.

* * *

Erik felt his mind clearing slowly as he awoke. The first thing he acknowledged was the pounding headache that echoed though every chamber of his mind from the very moment he opened his eyes. Secondly was the dizziness and everything came after that was unimportant, all that mattered was that he get himself of the floor and sobered as soon as possible. Just because he had decided to pretend he was a brutish, drunk barbarian for one night it did not mean he had to persist in the behavior the following morning.

Sitting up he numbly reached out to grab for the organ in hopes of using it to pull himself up into a more dignified seating position. With much difficulty he finally managed to do so.

He stretched and heard all the joints in his back crackle and snap unhealthily as he swept his hand over his face and readjusted the wig on top his head . . . wait, face?

His eyes widened as his hands scrambled over his face, groping in vain as his fingers skimmed over rough skin on both sides. His mask! Where was his mask!

Glancing around the room his spotted it lying forgotten on the floor not too far from where he had lain for the night. Perhaps in his drunken rage he might have ripped off the porcelain appendage. A mistake, he would usually not be so flippant or have such low regard for the condition of his mask. It was after all, one of his most important possessions. It was his shield, as much a part of his face as his eyes or nose and had become a second skin to him. The only times he treated it badly was when he was angry or when he was drunk.

Moaning he pushed himself forward to reach out and retrieve it. He could have stood and walked to where it was, but that took to many steps, time and energy and quite frankly, right now he just wanted to be lazy for a little while. Or just until the pounding in his head receded.

Finally his mind began to clear. The head pain was still there, but at least it had dulled a little. Erik had always been quick to recover from injuries. His body's reaction from the many beatings received from the circus show master. It was useful, considering now he recovered from hangovers a little quicker than the average person.

Erik didn't usually indulge in drink other than in moderation, preferring to keep his mind at full working capacity. It was rarely he allowed himself to get this drunk, but that was why he had forbade Elizabeth from coming to see him for their lessons. In the previous years of knowing her he had been lucky because she herself had had something to do on these nights, excusing her from his presence. Looking at the mask in hinds he replaced it on his face. He must have ripped it off while in his drunken stupor, it was a good thing Elizabeth had not seen this.

Last night was the anniversary of a night he preferred not to think about. It was the night Christine had left him. The night _Don Jean Triumphant_ went up in flames, the day he tried to force Christine to go with him, and the day he foolishly allowed her to go with the fool who loved her.

On this night, all his regrets and memories which he usually kept such perfect control, would flood and overflow till he was swimming in it.

His Christine. That day seemed so far away. It was this day that but would creep into his heart. Although he often told himself that it was for the best, that he let her go back then, he sometimes wondered otherwise.

Would it really have been so hard for her to forgive him? If he forced her with him, would she really have hated him forever? Or would, after many years, she forget that fool and come to love him. Could she have at least looked at him with something other than loathing and pity? Could he have lived everyday listening to that hauntingly beautiful voice? He wondered.

It was on nights like this, that he realized something.

He still loved Christine. Always had and always would and nothing would change that.

Erik tried to stand; he couldn't allow himself to wallow in pity. Before it would have been fine but now he had something to do. Elizabeth had mentioned before that her sister was performing at the masquerade and so he had told her to convince her sister to play the music he had composed for Elizabeth's song.

* * *

Hours later, she awoke and she felt so calm. As Elizabeth sat up she stretched with a small smile at the sun shining though her window, but for some reason her eyes felt sore and her cheeks felt drained. She touched them and felt the tell-tale sign of crying. She had been crying, but why? Despite the niggling feeling in the back of her mind telling her she shouldn't, Elizabeth searched her memories, trying to find what had troubled her so.

When she had almost given up she sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly a flash of something terrifying filled her vision and she screamed.

Then she remembered what it was. A face, his face. Erik's face!

She forced herself not to gag as she bent low and buried her face in her knees.

Oh god! How could this be! How could that be his face! How, what, made it that way?

Elizabeth could not organize her thoughts; she didn't know where to begin. Was it a disease? She had heard tell of a disease called Smallpox, but she had never before seen anyone inflicted with such. All her life she had never been allowed to see anything of such.

This was England, there was pestilence and disease everywhere, but Elizabeth, however useless her mother may think her, was a lady of the English ton and had been censored all her life from things that were unseemly. Disease, war, poverty. Elizabeth knew it all existed, but not once had she ever seen it, and if one had not seen it how can they even attempt to try to imagine it? Oh she read about disfigured humans in books, and she had even read in the papers of carnivals were such humans names 'freaks' were paraded like animals, a practice Elizabeth found most barbaric, but still she had never seen them. So she could never even hope to imagine what they were like.

But now she knew, and it was beyond anything she could ever have imagined. Was this why christen couldn't love him, his hideous face. Elizabeth couldn't help but understand, even now just thinking about him filled her with such fear, such terror that she shivered. Gripping her arms she wept again as tears streamed down her yes. She was so scared, how could she ever see him again, the masquerade ball and the lessons before the ball, how could she even hope to look into his half face, knowing what was on the other half.

He had tried to warn her, tried to tell her but she was too curious for her own good. Satisfaction wasn't bringing any cat back to life, this time curiosity had indeed killed the cat, Elizabeth felt so dead.

And there was something else too, other than disgust, other than fear was another emotion that tied the tree together in a torrent of pain.

She felt so ashamed.

This was the man she had claimed to love, and yet the very thought of his face filled her with such fear. Christine was right, Elizabeth's love was a fantasy, superficial and fake, how could she claim to love him and yet be so disgusted by him? It wasn't love. She had said that she wouldn't love him if she saw his face, and she was right. Now when Elizabeth clutched her heart all she felt was fear.

This wasn't supposed to happen, love was supposed to be all powerful, people in love were supposed to see past all flaws and love the other person anyway, no matter what. How could she love him when his face scared her so much?

She felt like a little girl who had made a fool of herself, Elizabeth felt so ashamed.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG BUT I TRIED HARD AND REALLY CANNOT THINK OF ANYHTING MORE FOR IT, I HOPE YOU ALL WILL FORGIVE ME**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

He must never find out.

That was the dominate thought on Elizabeth's mind as she sat in her sister's drawing room, sipping tea pleasantly.

He could never find out. He almost killed her for just asking about his face and now she knew why. He was, in a word, hideous. But at the same time, what scared so much was that despite how horrified she was, she still wanted to see him.

Elizabeth didn't know if that was because she needed to reaffirm what she had witnessed, or if it was purely because she wanted to see him, but Elizabeth was afraid. Exactly what she was afraid of, she couldn't say.

"Elizabeth, you seem so quiet. Are you alright?" Elizabeth nodded "I'm quite alright Verity, just, a bit far off, if you know what I mean?"

"Yes" Verity smiled "I understand exactly what you mean. But why, may I ask, are you so far off in my drawing room? I know my company isn't nearly as engaging as whatever wonderful thoughts you may hold in your mind, but I shouldn't think I was quite so boring that you should drop off merely five minutes in my presence?"

Elizabeth smiled over her cup "Cheeky, you know that isn't the case?"

"Then what is it?"

Eager to chance the conversation, Elizabeth put down her cup "Have you found a piece for the ball yet, we are only a few days away, I dare say you are running out of time."

"Pish Posh, never you mind, I am quite able to memorize a music score in the time we have. But I suppose since I have been unable to find anything worth my talent, I will have to make do with something of dear old Mozart."

"Well then, might I suggest something?"

Verity sat up "Oh! Do tell sister, my attention is purely on you."

"Well, I've recently come across a score; called, "Beauty"

"Beauty?" Verity said "Is that it, no title, no extra notes, no grand name of genius longer than the score itself, just that?"

"Yes."

Verity grinned "Oh now I'm intrigued, do you have the score?"

Elizabeth hid her smile, Erik would be proud of her, there was no way Verity could resist playing something so different.

And the song truly was a masterpiece; it described her soul, as if he had opened her heart and watched it beat while he wrote. It hurt to think he could see her so well, and yet she had known nothing about him, not truly.

**HxxxHxxxHxxxXXXxxxHxxxHxxxH**

The night of the ball arrived.

The reason the Malory's only held four annual balls throughout the year was because just the one was always an expensive work of art.

People waited all year for an invitation and anyone who didn't get one hid their faces for a month in the humiliation. The Ashwins always got an invitation.

Even though they weren't an influential family or a rich one either, they were one of the few families with any actual musical talent, as opposed to most of the rest of the ton. Their Musial genius made their family the jewels of the ton, the silver flute in the room of bronze instruments.

She filed out of the carriage, barely. The wire cage beneath her Elizabeth the 1st dress, the voluminous skirts made it difficult for her to tell which way was right or left. But somehow she managed to reach the ground without falling over and making a fool of herself.

Her mother looked at her with a disapproving gaze before cooing over Verity, who looked beautiful in a Grecian style dress and a mask of laurel leaves, her gold train fell like gossamer by her feet. Abigail had chosen a medieval dress that hung rather simply but with her fair features and pretty eyes it suited her.

They entered the ballroom. As always it was spectacular, the Malory's had hired expert decorators rather than have to servants do it and the décor resembled a 18th century French palace, curtains of silvery blue material hung at the windows and an orchestra filled the room with delicate music. The lighting hung low from a crystal chandelier, reflecting little rainbows if one were to stand at an angle; it was like walking into a dream.

The only thing more dazzling than the room was the people. No expenses had been speared for the ball, every outfit shone; people with masks mingled, flirted and became people they weren't. For a moment. Elizabeth felt the spirit of the place. Perhaps…perhaps she too could be someone else for a change?

"Elizabeth!" Hermione called from across the room and many people looked up in their direction. She sighed, so much for that idea.

"Hermione" she smiled happily and embraced her sister, with much difficulty with the skirt. Some people nearby sniggered. Elizabeth ignored them.

Aquaria barely wore a mask at all, she looked stunning in a dress a shock of silver, a mermaid to match her name her hair was all done up in seashells. She sauntered over and Elizabeth took a step back.

No please, don't make a scene here. Not at the biggest ball ever!

"Elizabeth dear what a…interesting costume you have, an exact likeness, you even got the bodice right."

Elizabeth blinked, was she hearing things, that comment wasn't as spiteful as she was used to. Was she dreaming?

"Thank-you Aquaria" Elizabeth smiled, putting down her fan "Your gown is spectacular also, I find it suits your eyes"

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? Will you sister be playing soon?" she said with an angelic smile that almost fooled even Elizabeth. But she had been reduced to tears in a public situation by Aquaria too many times to fall for it now. Only her method had changed, Aquaria usually went straight for the kill, what was she playing at?

Or maybe she truly was on her best behavior tonight, after all it was the Malory's ball.

"I'll be playing a little later on actually" Verity said smiling.

As they talked, Anthony broke away from his friends and came to stand by his wife, placing an arm around her waist, he offered Elizabeth a jolly smile, like a cheeky schoolboy. One day long ago that smile would have made her heart skip a beat, now all she thought about was hauntingly dark brown eyes and a grotesque disfigurement.

"Elizabeth, your costume is certainly something, let me guess a circus?"

Unlike Aquaria's catty remarks, Elizabeth knew Anthony meant no harm, only humor and she joined in the joke "Yes, if you hurry you can still catch the clowns"

"I'd love that" he grinned "But my wife might not approve of me peeking under a young lady's skirt, even if there are clowns."

"Of course not" Hermione said smiling "Unless there were white horses too, then I may be willing to make an exception"

Struggling not to giggle Elizabeth said "It just so happened that I recently met a lady upon a white horse" and she hummed the nursery rhyme out of habit "She lent me her dress."

"Elizabeth, quit that silly humming noise" Sophia snapped, her attention had been monetarily distracted by a friend she hadn't seen in years, but now it was back to Elizabeth. "Verity, why don't you go tell Mrs Malory that you've arrived, I'm sure she'd like to make to arrangements for you to play."

"It cannot be?" Verity suddenly gasped, looking away from present company. Elizabeth smiled 'goodness, I wonder who has broken away from the crowed to join our little group now' she thought humorously.

"Mrs. De Changny! What a pleasant surprise!" Sophia exclaimed.

Elizabeth felt her heart drop. Christine, here, tonight! The night her master would be here, this could not be happening.

Christine looked especially lovely today, in robes of crimson and a Vixen mask, her hair swept up in elaborate curls. She smiled happily at the sight of them "Mrs. Ashwin, what a delightful surprise. Her eyes rested on each of the sisters in turn, resting a little longer on Elizabeth who looked away "I'm glad to see you are all well"

"What brings you to this part of England?" Elizabeth asked meekly "I believed the last time we met; you told us you would be retiring to your residence in America?"

Christine nodded "Than was my intention but Raoul allowed me more time in England, accompanied of course, and as our gracious hosts are distant relatives of his, he bid me attend their party on my last night. And I'm so very glad I did. I'll be leaving nearer to the end of the evening for an early night; I have a boat to catch tomorrow"

"You'll be able to hear my daughter play" Sophia exclaimed "She's quite the talent."

Elizabeth shuffled uncomfortably, her sister verity wouldn't be the only attraction tonight.

"Yes" Sofia continued "She'll be quite the sight. That reminds me, Verity, go tell our esteemed hosts of your arrival"

"I'll go mother" Elizabeth offered immediately, this would be a good opportunity to find out tall the necessary information for Erik's' plan.

Sophia waved her hand, "Oh well if you're sure dear"

As Elizabeth left, she took a glance back and realized sadly that her family and lapsed into a perfect conversation quickly without her.

Elizabeth left the company of the Malory's, she an elderly couple, after informing them of her sisters arrival and chose instead to situate herself to a quiet corner rather than return to her family.

The correct term for one who stayed on the fringe of society and was often never asked to dance except by a family member or one who pitied her, was a wallflower. Sometimes Elizabeth felt a little more like a wall-_vine_, because at least the wallflowers were receiving pitying glances, but Elizabeth didn't care.

She watched the couples dancing with little envy, Elizabeth enjoyed dancing. She wasn't spectacular at it, but the wonderful thing was neither were any of her sisters. Unfortunately, she didn't get asked to dance often enough to make any solid comparisons.

"What's our pretty queen doing here all by herself?" Anthony said, coming to stand beside her. No one batted an eyelid, everyone knew they were friends.

"She's watching over her kingdom" Elizabeth answered blandly, not taking her eyes of the couples. Aquaria was dancing and smirking over her partners shoulder.

"I think even the Queen's allowed to have some fun" Anthony said, holding out his hand. Elizabeth started at it. Was he…really!

She beamed "I'd love to" she wasn't going to say no to a dance, no matter how much it hurt her pride to know it was out of pity.

She worked hard not to step on his toes, it wasn't that she was clumsy, it was just she hadn't danced in so long, she was afraid of making a mistake.

"Relax" he said smiling kindly "You're doing fine and your mother isn't looking over here"

Elizabeth laughed "I'm always in the corner of her eye; she needs to make sure I don't embarrass her"

"You could never embarrass her" he said fiercely loyal "You're too amazing"

"You'd be one of the few people who think so" Elizabeth said "I don't see anyone else lining up to dance with me."

"They don't know you" he said "I could introduce you to some of my friends if you like, some of them are spiffing old chaps and…"

"Please Anthony, just don't" Elizabeth sighed. There was a reason Anthony had been the first person Elizabeth loved, he was the kindest person anyone would ever meet; gentle and jolly, he was the exact opposite of Erik. She lent her forehead into his chest.

"I…I'm so glad you married my sister, and that you're happy" she said "You are one of the best people I know in this world, and I'm so grateful I got to know you,_" I loved you so much,_ the words were on the tip of her tongue. But repressing them was easy, because she didn't love him anymore.

"Please always be happy" she said and pulled away, leaving Anthony rather confused for her sudden outburst, not knowing that by pulling away, Elizabeth was finally saying goodbye to her first love.

But as she was leaving the dance floor, someone suddenly grabbed her hand tightly. She turned to see a man with a joker mask completely covering his face dressed in a long cloak that reminded Elizabeth of the German ghoul, the Vampyre.

But instead of leading her to the dance floor, he led her to the balcony. Elizabeth should have fought him, it was improper for an unmarried woman to be alone with a man, but for some reason her body was completely complacent. Once outside, he released her hand and she snatched it back.

"Sir, I sincerely hope you have a good reason for dragging me out here, because if not I will scream."

"Elizabeth" the man spoke and her heart stopped.

"Erik?"

The man nodded and pulled his cloak back with a flourish, under his cloak he seemed to be dressed in a French outfit of some kind.

Elizabeth couldn't look at him; she knew that if he saw her eyes, he'd know. He'd know she'd seen him. But his voice…oh his voice…how it made her heart drop.

But if she was so afraid of his face, how could she claim to love him when so much fear coursed though her being, Elizabeth was so confused.

"You…" he seemed more interested in her clothing "What?"

"It's Elizabeth 1st" she said dumbly staring at her bejeweled slippers.

"It's repulsive" he said "But it will have to do. Have you done all I have instructed"

"Yes" she said meekly "I made sure Verity's playing your score, all is ready as you wished."

Suddenly she felt him take her chin and raise her face to his, his mask covered his eyes and mouth as-well as his face, but she could hear his voice whisper "Good girl. Are you ready?"

She wanted to cry. After this, it was goodbye. She would have to leave him, never see him again. How could she bear it when it felt like her heart would rip. Not break, but rip plainly into two and then again and again. Each painful rip would tear her apart everyday till there was nothing left.

And yet still she was so afraid, the memory of his face still haunted her nightmares. Oh cruel cupid that he should torment her with such a deceived arrow of love. This was not love, this was a shadow. How could she claim to love him when a part of him so disgusted her and yet, how could she claim not to love him when her heart _felt_ so completely his?

She looked away "Yes Master"

If he was curious as to why she called him master rather than the name he had given her permission to use, he did not show it. Instead he pulled back and ushered her forward.

Elizabeth felt his gloved hands leave her neck, she felt like Jane Eyre leaving her Rochester, but only the fault was not his, but hers.

She walked into the ballroom, her head held high.

With each step her courage faltered and she suddenly realized what she was about to do. She was about to stand in front of the entire ton, who knew her all her life as a failure and _be something._ Was she insane!

This was madness; she should go back right now, Erik was wrong. She wasn't a something, she had a place in this world and it was behind everyone else.

Decision made, she turned to return to Erik, completely mollified.

Then someone shoved her against a wall.

As she left Elizabeth realized that, to her misfortune a little too late, she should never, never trust Aquaria or ever let her guard down when she was in the room as a ripping sound sounded throughout the room that could be heard even with the loud music.

Everything paused, amongst the people present there was a deathly silence and Elizabeth looked down to inspect the damage.

Her skirts had been caught on a pointed nail, and had ripped everything away until only a little of the mustard colored fabric was left and only to barely cover her unmentionables. Some people had the decency to look away, others were incapable, pure shock had frozen their moths dropped open, although the majority tittered unkindly, Aquaria looked absolutely delighted.

Elizabeth had, never in all her life time, felt so humiliated.

Aquaria didn't even need to say anything to make this worse, there was no way _could_ get any worse.

And she was planning on announcing to everyone she would be performing for them?

_Look at yourself_ she thought furiously, fighting back tears, how could she ever have thought herself good enough to attempt such a stunt, to swiftly glide onto the floor with the elegance of her sisters, a coy mature smile. Like a butterfly shedding her cocoon, to shed the stereotype bookish untalented sister reputation for a confident, amazing beautiful woman and announce to the room she was _something_.

She was stupid, no matter what she did she was simple dull stupid Elizabeth, who couldn't do anything right and messed everything up.

"ELIZABETH ASHWIN!" her mother's voice called out from the crowed, Elizabeth's hands tried to cover what she could while her face dropped to the ground, readying itself for her onslaught.

"W-w-w-w" Sophia seemed to be having trouble getting her words out, and her face had turned a rather shocking shade of purple "What is the meaning of this!"

Ashamed she said nothing as her mother went off on a rant about indecency while Elizabeth wished desperately a hole would open up and swallow her.

"Now, now Sophia" Mrs. Malory said calmly, cutting off her mother "It wasn't the girls fault, these things happen" she took Elizabeth's shoulder "Now come dear, let's get you out of everyone's attention" Elizabeth looked up in absolute shock as the elderly woman began to subtly lead her off the dance floor so no one else would see.

"That won't be necessary" Sophia exclaimed "Elizabeth, you are to march strait to that carriage and return home, I am ashamed" and she walked away with a flourish.

As if things were bad enough, being treated like a complete child in front of everyone she knew could now be added to the list.

But the elderly woman did not let go of her arm "Come dear, I'll take you" and then to the room she announced "There is nothing to see here, move along if you please" and the crowed disperses, probably off to share their newest piece of gossip with everyone who hadn't yet seen.

But to Elizabeth's surprise, instead of the carriage, Mrs. Mallory led her into a bedroom. "Mam?" she asked confused. But Mrs. Malloy only winked.

Once inside she stopped to get a better look at Elizabeth's skirts "Oh you poor dear, it's not that bad" she said gently and Elizabeth finally burst into tears "Oh Madam, it-it-it's horrible!"

Mrs. Mallory blinked in surprised, then smiled and led Elizabeth to sit on the bed "Luckily we were in the company of mainly woman and the men who did see…well, if they didn't look away with the decency their mothers should have taught them, then they aren't worth your time"

"Everyone I know saw, I'll never be able to show my face in this city again!" she sobbed, "I guess this is what I get, for ever thinking I could be more than the useless me."

"Whatever do you mean my dear" Mrs. Mallory said "You're not useless. Why, you're Ashwin, I refuse to believe you're useless, yours is the most talented family in London"

"All except me! Everyone thinks so! I'm the failure, I've never been able to measure up to my sisters, to keep up with them and I never will, I'll always be second best, at _everything_. I'm not as talented as they are, I'm not as graceful, I'm too tall and I'll never be as beautiful as them. My hair's the wrong color and my eyes are too dark."

She hugged herself "But you know, recently I thought that there was something I could do, something that made me not-so-useless and tonight, I thought I could show to the world that they're wrong. They think I'm perfect the way I am, but their idea of _perfect _is for me to stay completely unassuming and boring. I'll never be more than second best!"

Mrs. Mallory watched Elizabeth cry for a while, and when the girl had calmed a little, she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Dear, we've not been acquainted before, but I can say that you're quite beautiful"

"I…am?"

"Yes dearie, why look at this hair" she picked up a tendril of ebony hair that had come undone in her crying "Look at this, like a winter sky. It's almost blue it's so dark, and your eyes are just the right color for you. Now take it from me girl, one who has fifty years of experience of the fashion trends. They come and go, what's the lasted fashion today will be worthless tomorrow, now I'm not saying you're sisters aren't beautiful" she said quickly at Elizabeth's annoyed look at her slight of her sisters beauty, "But you have your own look, make it stand out."

She stood and walked over to the closet, taking out a silvery blue dress "Now I'm no fairy godmother Cinderella" she said smiling "and you've already been to the ball, hat what say you give it another go, in something that matches you hair, that yellow is ghastly"

"My mother likes yellow" Elizabeth said glumly, looking at her hands

"Forgive me, but if your mother believes that color will ever match you complexion, then she has horrible taste."

She left the dress on the bed and left the room.

Elizabeth did not move, she eyes the dress from where she sat. it was so beautiful, like something from Paris, it glittered like starlight.

It was too beautiful for her, Mrs. Mallory was wrong, nothing would change.

Elizabeth heard the door open again "Please Madam, this dress is too beautiful for me" she said without turning back "It's hopeless, I can't do it, I'm just…not good enough"

"If I believed you not to be good enough, I would have killed you long ago" a very male voice spoke quietly from behind her.

**New chapter MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**MAN, I HAVE BEEN SO LOOKING FOREWARD TO WRITING THIS CHAPTER! **

**Oh and by the way, I know this song isn't Opera. Originally I was going to make up a song for this chapter, but recently I heard a song and it expressed what Elizabeth wanted to saw so badly so beautifully that I couldn't deny her the chance to sing it. So please, pretend she's singing an slightly more opera version but it still sounds the same, the lyrics are all standard, theres nothing futuristic in it to make it unrealistic, but it's perfect! **

**I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO **

Elizabeth whipped round to star at Erik, standing in the doorway, his joker mask covering his expression, but she could tell from how he stood he wasn't happy.

"Er – master" she gasped, her hands flying to cover her unmentionables, her face crimson, "I'm, I'm not dressed, please…"

He ignored her, striding into the room and lifting the dress up to eye level for inspection "Hm…better" and then tossed to her "Put it on"

"But sir…" she began to protest, then gave up, what was the point? She needed a new gown to go home in anyway. So Elizabeth vacated to behind a changing screen and slipped on the dress. It was made from an old material and was a bit course from years folded in the back of a trunk, it wasn't comfortable and it itched her neck painfully, but it fit like a glove.

When she entered, her hands went to over herself as much as possible, the dress wasn't large, it was thin, she wasn't used to finery such as this, she certainly never dressed in white. "Master?"

He turned and looked at her, going completely still for a moment then, "Perfect" he said, his voice sounded…pleased "_This_ is perfect"

"What do you mean?"

"You will wear this, forget the announcement, you sister is to play soon, come, you will go and sing. He picked up the mask Elizabeth had used, it was blue and light yellow, like the inside of a waxy tulip. He broke the stick and unravelled some of the ribbon adorning the rim. In seconds he had fashioned a tie-on mask, Elizabeth marvelled at his handiwork, but she hadn't forgotten his order.

"Sir I…I can't"

Erik froze in the middle of tucking back some of the mask's ribbon "What?"

She flinched, but stood her ground "I can't go out there, look at me, I can't be seen like this, not after what happened, it'll only be more humiliating, how much farther should I fall? Till I'm less than nothing in their eyes. We were wrong, I can't do this, I'm no diamond in the rough, I'm worthle—" before she could finish, he grabbed her wrist painfully, so painful in fact that had she not been wearing gloves, there would have been a bruise.

She cried out in pain as he pulled her up and forced her back to him. One hand on her waist, the other in her hair, her pins came undone and her thick black hair came tumbling down past her shoulders to her waist.

She could feel him, his hands on her waist, it was indecent and wrong but so, so warm. She could feel all of it; her heart was pounding so fast she couldn't feel it anymore, only him. She wanted him never to let go.

"Look" his voice commanded

Her eyes opened and saw what he was indicating. Her reflection, but it wasn't her.

The woman in the mirror was someone else, someone…beautiful. Like a star, dark black hair contrasted with the silvery dress, like starlight, was wild as it hung by her pale cheek from her Elizabeth the 1st make up. Her eyes dark from something she didn't recognize, her face flushed from being held, she looked wanton, strange and completely unlike the shy, unnoticeable, unimpressive, perfectly behaved older sister she knew herself to be.

She looked in the mirror, and for once, she looked exactly how she felt every time she sang and it wasn't the dress that made her look this way. It helped, it certainly did, but it was more than that, it was him. She saw the person he had made her into, the person he alone had seen and dragged out and more than that, she saw her eyes as he held her and knew.

She did love this man, she loved him. She couldn't understand how it was possible, she was still afraid of him, as she glanced at his mask, she knew what was behind it, and knew how horrible it was, but still, she wanted to be in his arms and never leave.

"Beautiful" she gasped, not quite believing this was her yet knowing it was.

"Yes, and I made you this way. You were nothing before, the person you knew before is gone 'Star'" he said softly and she shivered, he'd never called her this before, was this a…term of endearment! She felt like her heart would stop.

"But…" she whispered and he let her go, her body protested from the loss of his warmth

"If you so detest being second best, the fight for first place" he said looking at her, his eyes running along her frame, she felt shy, and covered her face.

"Fine, do what you want. But know, if you don't step out tonight, I'll take this as the end of our lessons" and then he left

She looked up aghast, he was leaving her?

Wait, why was she so distressed, wasn't this what she had wanted? She needed to leave him before she became so enamored that being without him, her being less to him completely broke her.

But then why did she feel so empty? She fell to her knees, her heart had stopped.

He was leaving; she would never see him again; never hear the dulcet tones of his voice, never feel the warmth of his hands on her again.

Elizabeth gripped her arms and released, it was already too late. He had become a part of her, if he left now, she really would break.

She turned to look in the mirror; the girl there really was beautiful, too beautiful. She touched the cool mirror image and the girl on the other side touched her back. Dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin, flushed red lips, she looked like a fairy. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as the angelic Christine, bit not ugly, she was a different kind of beautiful.

Could she really…just maybe…could she really fight for first place, on the stage and in Erik's heart.

The thought was almost blasphemous, but once in her mind, it was too tempting to resist. Could she do it, fight to be the best and then fight to stay there. Could she do it?

Glancing to the side she saw the mask Erik had abandoned and caressed it.

Well…there was only one way to find out, as she donned it and shut the door behind her.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Elizabeth's hair felt heavy and alien to her, bushing on her shoulders and waist. She resisted the urge to tie it back up as the weight from the voluminous tendrils forced her head up and her back straight.

In the main hall her sister was readying her score, Elizabeth couldn't see Erik in the crowed but she knew he was there, his dark eyes on the curtain she would appear from rather than her sister, waiting for her.

Her heart pounding, second thoughts began to traitorously penetrate her mind again, but a glance at her reflection in a shiny doorknob straitened her back yet again.

Her sister sat down and straitened her fingers "This song is one I have recently acquired, it's called 'Let it Go', by an unknown composer. Thank-you for listening to another Ashwin performance", and the entire congregation clapped enthusiastically.

Verity's fingers ghosted over the keys, it wasn't Erik playing, but it was Erik's song, and like all his music, it compelled her to sing.

Elizabeth took the first step into changing her life forever as she stepped from behind the curtain and sang softly **"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."_**

Verity's expert hands did not falter in her surprise at the sudden voice accompanying her playing, but the second she heard she felt sad. What a beautiful voice this was, though familiar, it brought an image of cold tundra, bare and cold. Who was singing? While in the room looked to the side where the red velvet curtain had been pulled back to reveal a woman, in a silver dress with ebony hair cascading down her back in ringlets, her face concealed by a mask, her lips ruby red. No one put a name to the mask, or her hair, they all stood in surprise at the unexpected added entertainment, and opera singer perhaps?

Elizabeth took another step, her voice shook as she surveyed the room of people staring at her, forcing herself not to run away **"_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like, I'm the Queen."_**

She saw her mother seated at the front, her mouth hung open at the intrusion on her daughters performance never thinking for even a moment it was both her daughters on stage tonight **"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._ _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."_**

She paused in her slow steps forward, hugging her arms to herself, thinking of how repressed she'd always felt, how she's always tried to hold in her anger at her parents injustice towards her, her desire to be loved equally.

**_"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be," _**her voice rose in volume as she began to get lost in the song Erik wrote just for her, the one holding all her feelings. She was Elizabeth Ashwin, the bookish unremarkable, obedient older sister and nothing more.

**"_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know…"_**Elizabeth opened her eyes and then something changed, she looked out onto the crowd and saw it, they were listening to her, she was on stage and they were all listening to her song, **_"Well now they knooooow!"_**

**_"Let it go, Let it go!"_**she sang louder as Verity's piano mirrored the delicate state of her heart. Her voice resounding through the room, while unfolding her arms and holding it out to the crowd with a blissful smile and the music devoured her and she returned all that she had to it.

Finally, she could sing before everyone without hiding**_ "Can't hold it back any more." _**She was breaking out of their stereotype **_"Let it go, Let it go, Turn away and slam the door! I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on" _**she smiled coyly, a smile she'd never known she could even accomplish, for the first time, Elizabeth was _alive **"The cold never bothered me anyway."**_

Verity was playing without a problem as the violins joined in, looking up at the stranger who had upstaged her performance and yet she didn't care, the woman's voice was beautiful; Verity could feel it, every word. The crowed were riveted, yet the woman didn't seem to notice as she took her place in front of the Piano, her eyes closed. Then she opened them.

**"_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small," _**it was strange how much Elizabeth was connecting with this song, because up here on the stage Aquaria looked so small and insignificant**, _"and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" _**she could see her mother's mouth moving, but she wasn't scared of disobeying her.

Her associations with the music only made her want to sing more. Elizabeth lent back on the piano **"_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through"_** The room had faded away as Elizabeth sang, she'd never felt so happy before, singing before an audience was so much different from singing on her own in a practice room, at that moment, Elizabeth felt so much more than herself, no, she was finally herself **_"No right no wrong, no rules for me…I'm free!"_ **

**_"Let it go, Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!"_**_ she_ sang with every ounce of her being as she stood and her hand rose to the ceiling. **"Let it go, Let it go! You'll never see me cry" **never again.

**"_Here I stand!" _**she took a step forward_ **"And here I'll stay!"** _never again would she let someone force her to the_ back **"Let the storm rage on"**_

The piano instrumental gave her time to breathe and actually take notice of her crowd. They were watching her, all of them. Aquaria, Anthony, her family, those girls and men who had laughed at her, they were all watching her, their eyes on her with awe and amazement. It was such a wonderful feeling, to show them she wasn't a talentless nobody. But still, something felt wrong, something felt incomplete.

**"_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back" _**she smiled_ **"The past is in the past!"** _and then she ripped off her mask

**_"Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" _**and relished in the gasps around the room, especially her mothers. She went against Erik's plan again, too elated to refuse her body as she rain in between the seats up the stairs.

Now they were looking at her, the real her, not the person they all believed her to be._ **"Let it go, Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!"** _

Elizabeth let go of the person she used to be and held out her arms offering her real self to them as she stopped and twirled around to face the congregation her arms raised**_ "Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!" _**and come what may, she was never going to be the same.

She smiled** "_The cold never bothered me anyway." _**

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The song ended and silence filled the room as she panted, exhilaration sill ran through her veins, she wasn't finished, she wanted to sing more and never stop. She loved this so much; she loved singing with every fiber of her being and wanted to do nothing else.

In the crowed aquaria's mouth had dropped open in fury, murmurs began around the room as they all came to the realization that the person whose voice had so captivated was the maladroit older Ashwin sister. Her mother fell back and Abigail had to catch her. Mrs. Mallory was smiling widely, she had probably recognized her in the beginning, she was wearing the dress.

But Elizabeth wasn't afraid anymore, because she had spotted Erik in the crowd. Slowly, he slipped up the bottom of his joker mask; just enough to reveal his mouth as she bestowed a pleased smile and that was all she needed.

Elizabeth still didn't feel like she could do this, but if she didn't, she'd loose him forever, and Elizabeth decided that for the first time in her life, she was going to fight for first place, in love and music because she loved both too much to give them to anyone.

Then the silence was broken as she took a step back and brushed back her dark hair, smoothing it against the fabric of her dress, "Ladies and Gentlemen" she said softly, then coupled and repeated more loudly "Ladies and Gentlemen, I understand you must be confused. My name is Elizabeth Ashwin" violent whispers exhaled around the room at the confirmation, but she ignored them "And this is my sister Verity. We were delighted to perform for you tonight" and she curtsied.

In the silence, one loud clap filled the room, Elizabeth looked up to see Anthony clapping, he was smiling proudly, then Hermione, then Abigail and then another person and another until all except few were applauding them.

"Lizzy!" Verity exclaimed as she leapt up and hugged her tightly.

Elizabeth looked out unto the crowed and spotted Erik leaving though the back entrance. Suddenly, she thought of the newspaper clipping of Christine as rush of inferiority overwhelmed her. But Elizabeth forced it aside.

Erik would want to know she was here; she probably hadn't left yet, if she told him now he could still catch her. But she didn't. She stayed her hand and kept her mouth shut.

She wasn't going to fun from her feelings ever again.

For the first time, on stage before an adoring audience, Elizabeth felt home.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Erik watched Elizabeth being enveloped in the embrace of her younger sister as she was escorted onto the dance floor and to the rest of her family. The sight of his star being crowded by others irritated him somewhat, Erik was unbelievably possessive of what he believed to be his, but he was pleased with her so he allowed it. Besides, she might as well say her goodbyes to them while she could.

Elizabeth had been astounding, everything he had imagined when he first heard her sing that day so long ago, she wobbled a few times on certain notes and she wasn't supposed to take off her mast till end, but no matter, such things were fixed with more training.

He had taken a stone and created a jewel, there was no way he was going to leave it here to fester and gather dust in a glass case, taken out every now and again to be party entertainment at balls and gatherings rather than inspiring dreams and imagination.

But how to convince her to go with him, Elizabeth was fiercely loyal to her family, how to lure her away from the ton to live life at the Sunset Theatre?

Well, he thought as he watched her perfect smile at being praised by her mother and friends; that was for another time. Let her bask in her first glory for now, he would make sure there were more of them.

Elizabeth was radiant, her face shone with a light he'd never seen before, her eyes sparkled like sapphires. She had been born for the stage. Erik had never seen her more beautiful, his beautiful Star.

Then suddenly, as he thought this, something caught his eyes as he stopped and turned. Had he seen? No, it couldn't be. For a moment, he thought he'd seen a flash of familiar brown hair. But Christine was in America, he knew this.

No, it was impossible, he was only reminiscing of his days with another jewel of his creation.

**Happy Christmas! Everyone, here's my Christmas Present to you all.**

**Please return the gift with some reviews, hint hint.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Its been a long while, but my assessments are over for now so I can write.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE  
**

"Well we knew all along that there had to be some talent deep within our Elizabeth" Sophia gushed over tea a few days later in the room full to bursting with her friends, "I mean, how could she not? She _was_ born into _our_ family."

Twenty people had called in on their house that day and requested the presence of 'Darling Elizabeth', four of which Elizabeth had never seen before in her life and the other sixteen all people she knew but had probably not even known her name or seen any reason to learn until last night. Elizabeth sat on a sofa nearby, sipping tea and trying to pretend they weren't there in her mother's drawing room.

"My word girl, I never knew you had it in you" Mrs Pebblesworth said, fanning her oversized neck with a silken Chinese fan "I've always thought you to be quite plain an ordinary, when you ripped off that mask, why I almost had a heart attack. Silver is definitely your colour my dear, I've always said yellow was a terrible choice of colour for gowns, didn't I say so ladies" a chorus of 'yes you did' when around the room even though as far as Elizabeth could recall, the woman had said no such think of any kind in all her time of knowing her.

"Yes, well…" Sophia said, a little inched considering it was her who had put Elizabeth in yellow downs for since her debut at fifteen "Yell is a happy colour for happy girls."

"I'm not putting down your choices Sophia darling" she said quickly, laughing "So tell me Elizabeth how long has it been since you've started singing, your mother did quite well in hiding your talent from the world, I've never heard such a beautiful voice." Rather than giving Elizabeth a chance to speak she turned to Sophia "She'll be the new jewel of your family" she said this more to pacify her early blunder in politeness then as an actual compliment.

"I know" Sophia said, excepting the praise with grace and erasing the blunder with style belonging only to a high born lady of society "I plan to have Elizabeth showcase her new talent as often as possible. I hear Mr and Mrs Dickens will be having a Card Party soon and have requested Verity, Abigail and Elizabeth perform for them."

Elizabeth settled down her cup "Mother, I think I'll retire to the drawing room to practice my piano forte"

"Yes, yes darling, so be going along now"

As Elizabeth was leaving, she overheard the last whispers of "…She plays too?"

"Oh yes, didn't you know. Our Elizabeth has always been very gifted with the piano…"

Elizabeth left, trying desperately not to scoff and let sour mood show on her face should the servants notice.

'_Gifted with piano'_ she thought with much annoyance '_Who was it who told me only last week that my gift with the piano was minimal at best and I should leave it to my sister. Darling Elizabeth my aunt Millie, you and your society friends would never have paid any attention to me before' _it wasn't becoming of a young lady to fume at her mother, but somehow, Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to care.

Truthfully, in the past few days she'd been receiving more and more praise from her family and friends, and that pleased her greatly.

No, please her greatly was an understatement, Elizabeth was ecstatic. All her life she'd been plain and unnoticed, now she was a jewel. A polished gem instead of a dusty pebble and everyone wanted to see her and claim some credit in her polishing, when before they'd been the ones to kick her about like a rock in their shoe.

And that was what annoyed her. The superficiality of it all, Elizabeth loved her mother, but she knew that she was only now paying her attention because she had become a commodity, something interesting. She would never have loved her this much if she hadn't any talent. Elizabeth had thought she'd feel _more_ at finally achieving her mother's recognition, but it wasn't the case. It seemed that in the time it takes to get to this moment, Elizabeth had changed_._

She no longer cared about her mother's approval. It simply wasn't important anymore. If anything, being gawked at like it was some huge shock she could be anything but ordinary, it was downright insulting.

But that didn't mean she hadn't enjoyed that night. No, even now if Elizabeth closed her eyes she could cast herself back to that moment. The actual praise itself had been breath-talking, spellbinding, a rush that couldn't be explained in words. On stage, the exhilaration of the performance still thrumming though her veins like a golden brew of sunlight itself, she felt so much more than herself, like a queen or a goddess; the applause, the cheers, the music. And Erik, standing with his joker mask slid ever so slightly upwards so she could see a smile on his lips. That smile…

How it made her heart pound. The biggest accomplishment, more than the utter joy of the performance, was the approval in that smile. All of that night was so perfect, Elizabeth wasn't through. She wanted…no…_needed_to taste it again.

Elizabeth made forwent the drawing room and instead made her way to the stables to saddle Moonlight. It been some time since her last lesson, Erik had been letting her off due to the over shock of her debut into society, but now it was time to return and Elizabeth was eager to get back to _real_ music. And more importantly, Elizabeth was ready to return to him.

"Are you ready girl?" she said softly, hoisting herself up on the gentle animal's back "Gee up"

**XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX**

When she climbed through the metal pipes, he wasn't there. Elizabeth took hesitant steps, wondering if perhaps she'd arrived too early or too late or perhaps even on the wrong day entirely. There were times when he would arrive late, but Elizabeth had expected him to be on time today of all days.

Suddenly there was the sound of the organ keys being pressed in unison, Elizabeth jumped with a slight squeal in surprise and tripped on her heel. She whirled around to where Erik had materialised by the Organ, his joker mask replaced with his signature white porcelain half-mask. He approached her with the stealth of a feline till he was standing right before her "I see you have returned"

"Of course I would" she said, feeling a little insulted "Why wouldn't I?"

He did not answer, only turned away from her and asked "How was your first taste of magnificence?"

"It was…life changing" she admitted, in more ways than one.

"And yet, you have returned?"

"Why wouldn't I" she repeated, with a little sadness tinging her tone of voice. Did he really have so little faith in her?

"I merely assumed, now that you'd achieved the approval and recognition you so craved from your peers, you would have no more need for me or my lessons" he said as he walked over to the organ, his fingers caressing it with a gentleness that made her slightly jealous.

Have no more need for him? Was the man insane! There wasn't anything in this world Elizabeth needed more, she needed him like birds needed the sky or song needed music.

"I still have so much to learn. And it wasn't their approval I wanted. Perhaps at first I wanted them to acknowledge me, but now…" Elizabeth paused, even for her, to admit so much was a little too daring. But she went for it, hadn't she decided already she wasn't going to run from her feelings anymore? "Now, all that matters to me is your approval."

He tuned to her, surprised evident in his one revealed eye and Elizabeth but her lip to keep her hands and legs from trembling from the nerves. Being honest about her emotions was exhausting.

But the moment of surprise passes and was replaced with approval and, dare she say it, pride. Elizabeth's heart swelled.

Erik sat at the organ and pressed down on one shark key. By instinct, Elizabeth sand the scale, then flushed with embarrassment "I'm sorry I just…" but he pressed another key and she sang it. They continued for several more keys, getting higher and higher till they reached the point where Elizabeth's still untrained voice always broke and to her immediate surprise, she surpassed her limit with one more scale higher than usual till eventually she broke.

"Hmm, you do still have much to learn, it is good you recognise that. But…" he turned to her "Here may be where our journey ends"

Her heart fell "W-what! No…no please Erik, don't do this! Tell me why, why won't you teach me anymore?" was he abandoning her now! Now when she'd finally admitted to loving her, finally decided to fight for him, were the heavens mocking her? She felt tears begin to prickle at her eyes.

No, she couldn't say good buy, not yet. Not yet could she give up. "Why Erik!"

Erik was quiet "Originally, I taught you music, because honestly, I was…bored"

"Bored?"

"I saw in you some talent, and thought it would be interesting to polish my skills, to see how far I could take you. And you wanted recognition from you family."

Was that all she was, some project? She had known this from the beginning, but somehow, Elizabeth had hoped that perhaps, n the time of their knowing each other, they'd become a little close, perhaps even friends. But was she really only a project to be picked up and abandoned at will. How could he introduce her t the wonders of music then just rip them from her hands so cruelly.

"That was my original intention" he continued "And I planned, to leave it here, should you disappoint me… I had acted on the full assumption that you would…disappoint me"

"And did I? Disappoint you I mean?" she asked brokenly

"On the contrary my dear, you did the exact opposite." He said as Elizabeth looked up in shock "I expected you to have some talent but I was unprepared for how much. I took a raw spark, and nurtured it into a roaring flame; I made you into who you are. That sparkling gem from last night was my creation, I was the one who polished you to perfection, no one else but me; however, I did not do that for you to become a parlour trick. If you want to continue lessons, if you want me to polish you, shine you to even more excellence, you would have to take music more seriously."

Elizabeth wiped away the beads of tears collecting in her eye "What are you saying?"

Then he turned to her, looking straight in the eyes he said a little more softly "Come with me Star, come with me to the Sunset Theatre where you can stand on stage again and again as you transform into a true opera singer"

Elizabeth didn't even pretend to hide her shock. "What? Leaving! I…"

"What can society do for you? Marriage? Prestige? Reputation? What's it all worth without music?" he demanded "I don't mean now, you will need time to prepare. What we have been doing is nothing compared to what you would be expected to do at the Theatre, but soon, come away with me."

"I...I…" she didn't know what to say. Hadn't she just been contemplating her dissatisfaction with her left without music, to be taken out and cooed over every now and again like a parlour attraction at car parties and dinner engagements? Didn't she want to be on stage seriously and to be beside him?

The very idea of coming to the Sunset Theatre, the place she saw that beautiful play was an idea that left her giddy. But still, to leave behind her family, her father, her responsibilities. She was the eldest child, she had to take over her father's business, it was her duty. "I…cant…" she whispered "My responsibilities…I just…"

**XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX**

"What are they to you, without music?" Erik repeated coming closer. Elizabeth took a startled step back.

"But I just…I can't make a decision like this lightly." She said, but he could see it in her eyes that she didn't truly believe her own answer.

Elizabeth would come, he knew it. She loved the stage too much, craved it. It was in her blood, just as it was in his. Now that she'd had a taste of what it could be like, devoting herself to music, he knew she could never resist.

But it would take some persuasion. Elizabeth was light, bright and stunning and beautiful. But the her right now was like a washed out candle light. She would need to be doused and relit anew.

Despite all he said to her about how she needed to want to continue, Erik admitted that there was a part of him that also wanted it, needed it. She was so much more then where she'd been born, she was so much more than a passing fancy.

Elizabeth was his inspiration, the one that had given his life meaning again, given him a purpose. If only he'd known that one whimsical decision all those months ago would have born such a thing, he wouldn't have believed it. Even though convincing her like this was for her sake, he wanted her to want it. He wanted her with him.

"Forget about all of that, Star" he said and immediately her blush intensified but still she took a step back.

Her eyes darted around the room like a frightened rabbit; her pale cheeks flushed a dark red as she nibbled on her cherry pink lips. His eyes were drawn to there as her tongue darted out to wet them nervously and for a moment he wanted to…

The thought left him the moment it came. Erik turned away from her and caressed the Organ thoughtfully. Well, if words won't work then…

"Elizabeth" he said softly, still turned away from her "Do you trust me?"

"Of course" she yelped indignantly "Of course I do!"

"Would you trust me with your life?"

"Completely" she said, he could hear the earnestness in her voice even without looking at her, he could imagine those wide eyes sparkling with innocence as she tried to convey her deepest sense of trust to him. And he smiled "Then, believe in me and my music."

**"Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night"**

He sang this without the usual power he gave to this song; Softly, gently, as if weaving tendrils of darkness together in a cloak. He didn't need earnest passion as he had when he had used this song on Christine, he needed sly seduction. Elizabeth didn't need much convincing, she just needed reassurance.

He turned around to see her wringing the corners of her gloves and though she took a step back again nervously, her eyes still darting about; her head was tipped to the side with an expression of pure longing. In all the time he'd known her, Elizabeth had never been able to resist his voice. "**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before"**

She half-lidded her eyes unconsciously, Erik began to step towards the wall, running the palm of his hands along the dusty burgundy wall paper. "**Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar. And live as you've never lived before"**

Her eyes snapped open, she was still hesitant "But Erik I…"

He ignored her and continued singing, walking around the room as his hand trailed along the wall "**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.****Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind, In this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night."**

He reached the end of the wall, because he eyes were closed, she didn't notice him walking up behind her** "Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be"**

He had only intended on taking her shoulder and turning her around, but his voice as a sudden close proximity surprised her and she gasped and lost her footing, tripping backwards. Erik reached out to catch her instinctively and caught her waist, snapping her up till she was pulled flush against him, her blue eyes looking up into his, her white cheek with skin so soft resting against his mask, almost touching the skin not covered by porcelain, her lips so…so close, his eyes became infixed. So much so he didn't even notice his voice trailing softly as he sang "**Only then can you belong to me"**

**XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX**

As she was falling, she felt someone grasp her waist and hoist her up till she was face to face with her Master, her lips almost grazing the bottom of his porcelain mask they were so close. He made no move to remove her, and instead said

Elizabeth felt her heart rate speed up far beyond what she believed a normal human's heart rate was medically allowed to reach as her cheeks tinged with pink. The old Elizabeth would have been horrified at the closeness of their proximity; the old Elizabeth would have pushed him away, stuttering wordless apologies while trying to convince herself not to blush. But this Elizabeth bit her lip and stood her ground, this new Elizabeth who had chosen not to push away her heart, but to embrace it, to fight for her love for the first time. She closed her eyes and relished the deep timber of his voice.

His eyes were so dark and seemed to hold something Elizabeth couldn't put a name to. The longer neither of them moved, the more she felt something; though she wasn't sure what, changing. When he sang next, there was something in the lit of his voice **"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication"** his hands slid across her waist till they were resting on her hips. Still she did nothing to escape. **"Touch me"** he took one hand and grazed the knuckles down the softness of her cheek with an agonizing slowness **"Trust me, savour each sensation"**

He began to twist till he was half standing behind her, half holding her tightly, their faces not moving from their close proximity, Elizabeth felt she could burst from the sensation of it all, but she could not go anywhere **"Let the dream begin let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write."** She'd been captured by this man; no longer could he be without him. Thought their faces were so close, and she knew what was beneath it, not even that could deter her from her heart. Her spirit had come to depend on his existence. She loved him too much to ever let him go **"The power of the music of the night"**

He finished singing, without even a pant revealing any discomfort while Elizabeth was doing everything in her power not to faint. They stared into each other's eyes, and Elizabeth knew then and there. She'd follow this man anywhere.

"Elizabeth, do you trust me?" he said again and all she could say in reply was a horse, whispered "Yes"

"Then come with me, leave behind this life and allow yourself to be mine"

"Yes"

**XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX**

**I want to make it Pretty Clear, Erik doesn't love Elizabeth yet, he's really fond of her and there's defiantly some emotion there that could turn into love, and he is attracted to her physically. But he still thinks he's in love with Christine. Old habits are hard to break.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own POTO**

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

Their eyes held for another few minutes, their faces unmoving as they stared into the depths of each other's eyes. Elizabeth's deep blue had a slightly hypnotic effect, Erik quickly realised. This would be useful to her when she entered the industry, a mysterious kind of beauty belonging to the bashful, shy newbie, because while he could make her more confident, he couldn't erase her personality. So he would have to work it into the 'image' she portrayed for the stage.

Though quite honestly, this thought only barley flitted through his mind as his eyes slipped and remained routed to her supple bottom lip, as she nibbled it and one word slipped out in a breathy answer to his question "Yes."

She wasn't moving, his hands were on her hips, her dress made from that silk that was the ladies fashion that sat like a second skin. English ladies were meant to be seen, admired, but never touched. Like delicate garden roses in a greenhouse, so there was no need for their cloths to be thick enough to hide the texture of their skin. Pressed up against her like this, Erik could feel her warmth in the palm of his hands right from beneath her gown. Elizabeth may not have ben slim, but she was all lush curves of a woman, Erik felt his mouth go dry.

And then he let go, flung her away with some force, only some by some lucky grace did she catch herself before being thrown in the wall. She looked up at him with surprised eyes, Erik turned away from her till all she could see was his back and let out a raspy "Forgive me, I did not mean to put so much force"

"T-that's ok" she said in a breathy whisper, that whisper did more to him than he realised. He could feel his arousal so acutely and only then did Erik finally admit, that he found Elizabeth attractive. He had thought it impossible, because of his face, he'd never known the pleasures of a woman, but he could dream; and he always dreamt of his sweet Christine. But Elizabeth's body was delectable in its own way, he had always thought so in the months of knowing her, but it wasn't till the night of that ball when it really hit him, when he saw her in that silver dress, hugging every angle, her low cut gown revealed her bosom, cupping them like palms.

"E-Erik?" Elizabeth's voice broke through his reverie as he turned from her, thrusting away his thoughts lie one would flee from leprosy.

"You…" he floundered for words "You're not wearing yellow today?" he said, realising for the first time she was not garbed in her usual tone of yellow or Orange, instead she had chosen a light stone green dress that complimented the subtle blue tint to her ebony hair.

"Ah yes" she flushed, seemingly pleased with the change in conversation as she worried the it between her fingers bashfully "I picked it today, ever since that night I've just…" she smiled so sweetly, a happy blush blessed her cheeks "I've just had more confidence in myself. I felt it was high time I stopped letting my mother chose my gowns for me. She took it rather well surprisingly; I thought she would put up more of a fight, but I suppose she's just glad I'm not as useless as she had previously thou—"

"You're not useless" Erik said before he's even realised it, and looked at her "They just didn't see your potential, it's not your fault they have no eyes"

He hadn't meant to say that, if five minutes ago meant anything then, he should have been keeping her at a far distance lest be become too fond of the feelings she invoked. Usually, he was very good at keeping people at a distance, but for some reason, Elizabeth disarmed him.

His words said unintentionally caused her to stop, and then she smiled as if the sun was shining right through the ground into their little practice room. "What a perfectly kind thing to say, Thank you"

Erik felt something close to irritation bubble within his stomach, but irritation at what? Elizabeth? No, not her, her inability to have any confidence in herself. Typically, when she put herself down like that, it only ever annoyed Erik, who had boundless confidence in all but one thing of his person, but seeing her a second ago had made him angry.

Just how often a time had she been told, this timid, gentle thing, that she wasn't needed, wasn't wanted, wasn't good enough. For it to become something so ingrained in her that a single word from someone like him would invoke such happiness? What right had anyone to make his Star feel so low?

Especially when her talent exceeded their in such bounds. He'd heard her sisters playing, and hadn't been impressed. She only followed the music, but music was Elizabeth's soul. And for the first time, he felt irritancy not at Elizabeth, but at the morons who raised her. It was just as well he was taking her away from them.

"Never, refer to yourself as useless, ever" he found himself saying "As long as you are my student, I will never allow such and insult to my name"

Elizabeth just nodded "Yes"

**XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX**

When Elizabeth returned that evening the guests were gone and the house was quiet. "Did Miss enjoy her regular ride?" Perriwick asked, materialising from out of nowhere, as he so often did.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as he took her evening coat.

"The guests have all returned for the evening and the Madam is had retired to the Blue room, would Miss care to join her?"

In all honestly, Elizabeth was ready for a warm bath and some supper, but it would be rude not to greet her mother "Yes, thank you Perriwick, and would you be so kind as to ring for tea, if you haven't done so already? Knowing Mother I'm sure she's already finished her pot"

"I'll see to it right away Miss" Perriwick said, being low at the waist before dematerialising out of the room.

Her mother was draped across the creamy damask sofa, a cup of half-finished tea clutched delicately in her fingers. She looked up as she heard the door close and her face crinkled into a tired smile "Darling, where did you get to this evening?"

Elizabeth paused in surprise as she realised another hitch to gaining her mother's consideration, before Elizabeth had always managed to pass in and out of the house with barley any detection, but now her mother would actually pay attention to whether she was in a room or not, it was obvious she would notice the long absences when Elizabeth went to visit Erik.

"I was taking a carriage ride, I always enjoy one from time to time"

"Chaperoned?"

"Yes mother" she nodded, hoping God would forgive her for the white lie.

Her mother nodded and patted the space by her side, motioning Elizabeth to sit down, which she did. Once she was seated, her mother wasted no time in spilling what was on her mind.

"Your Father has returned"

Ah, well that explained the quiet house and tired smile "I see" she said softly.

And it all rushed back, the realisation. She had, only hours ago promised Erik her life, her future, her dedication to become his student and leave the life she knew behind forever.

How…

How could she ever hope to do that! She was heir, she had a duty to her family, and she'd been raised for it. How could she just abandon her responsibilities, let down her Father, her Mother, Sisters, it all suddenly became too much.

"If you'll excuse me Mother, I would like to freshen up some before Father calls for me" as he always did. Her mother waved her hand "Yes Dear. And perhaps, you can show him your singing I'm sure he'd love to hear it"

He'd hate to hear it. Elizabeth knew in her whole household, her father was the only one who wouldn't be happy to hear her sing, because it meant she wouldn't take over the company, wouldn't be heir, and he'd lose his Freedom.

Locked in her room, Elizabeth slumped to the floor, all the breath from her body withered away like a dwindling flame as the full magnitude of what she'd just promised fell upon her.

Leave, forever? It was impossible; she could never abandon her family. At the time she'd been seduced by Erick's sweet words and beautiful music and forgot herself when she said Yes, but in truth, it was the opposite.

This was her home, she'd been born in this house, raised here. This was her Family, to suddenly up and leave, for singing?

Of course she wanted to be with Erik she loved him, she loved him in a way she had loved no other, not even Anthony, she wanted him like she needed air. But, perhaps she needed the land she stood on more. The familiar.

What could she do?

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth what's wrong, why is the door locked ?" Abigail called from beyond the door, Elizabeth blinked as she snapped out of her deep contemplations, her hands were numb from unconscious worrying her lip nub from biting it between her teeth. "I'm fine Abi" she called "What is it?"

"Father 's been calling for you, are you able to see him"

And look him in the eye as he prattled on about her taking over his company while knowing that might never happen?

"No dear, I'm afraid I've come down rather ill tonight, I would like to be left alone"

"Goodness, nothing too serious I hope? Shall I send for the doctor?"

"No" Elizabeth called "It's nothing serious, just a slight headache; I'll sleep and be better by morning. Have Perriwick bring me up a tray when he's done"

Abigail was quiet for a moment "Well, alright, if you're sure. Feel better sister" and then there was the gentle tapping of her heels retreating down the hallway.

Then she fell against the door again.

Her sisters, would she ever see them again? And what about her mother, it would be such a scandal, the eldest ran away to join the theatre and become a singer? Perhaps this sort of thing may be tolerable in a radical country like America or France, but this was England, it was a country founded on routine and regularity and one did not simply up and go leaving everything behind especially when one was a gently bred lady and heiress. It could ruin them.

**XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX**

Erik busied himself with his score from his room above the choir room. While his living quarters were situated beneath the theatre, in the underground catacombs as he preferred, he had a little workroom above where the singers rehearsed as he often got his best ideas while listening to opera. He and the Theatre Master had come to this arrangement several years ago and it suited him just fine.

It still somewhat astonished him just how accommodation the master was. An eccentric man, he seemed unconcerned that a strange man had shown up and started telling him how to run his business but instead was more concerned that that strange man's ideas actually worked. Erik never let his see his face, but they would speak and as he had in the Opera Populair, he would have the top box seat reserved for him at all times. In return, Erik would be their unseen choir master. It went unknown by many of the staff, but no play, no song, not even on note played on the organ made it to audience viewing without Erik's approval.

It would take little convincing when Elizabeth showed up and made her debut, to allow her into the choir house. As he had with Christine, he would raise her above all others at a speed unusual to newcomers, but like Christine she deserved it. He was determined Elizabeth would make the stage in less than a year.

Thinking of Elizabeth brought unwanted images to mind, unwanted erotic images involving pert bottom lip and creamy white neck. Erik paused before wiping them from his mind with his hand, groaning into his palm.

This needed to stop. Truly.

He hasn't seen her for a whole four days since their last lesson, but the dreams hadn't stopped of become less tangible in anyway.

Erik didn't know for certain when it had started, these unwanted emotions towards his student, they seemed so sudden though now that he was contemplating it, he realised they'd probably started quite early on, it was only recent they had grown to this degree that he was taking noticed. In quite plain simple terms, he wanted her.

He wanted Elizabeth. And this was a very bad thing.

He had promised himself never again; never again would he lust after a beautiful young woman, especially his student, not after last time. But it was somewhat useless trying to reason with his lower half whenever he dreamed about the night he'd held her to that mirror, in that silver dress almost repeatedly. Or of the time when he'd sung her to sweet seduction to get her to comply to his wishes, the devotion in her eyes, how would they look…

No, this had to stop.

Erik was a man, he'd had his fantasies about women, he'd even fantasied about Christine. Woman were cruel objects to him, why shouldn't he fantasies about them when they wouldn't care for him one wit in reality. He was callous and uncaring towards the female sex. But Elizabeth was different from them.

She trusted him, cared for him, believed in him. She was so different from any woman he'd even known, even Christine in the sense that she was so innocent, and pure. Not in her virginity but in her character. She was so genuine and good it felt a sin to sully her, even in thought.

But also, that only made the fantasy more appealing. To think of those innocent lips, those hands, that body unseen by male eyes stripped bare as she gazed up at him with eyes full of trust while shyly trying to cover herself up.

It would never happen; he would never do it to her.

Erik promised himself he would take care of her this time, bring her to stardom. He didn't love her like he had Christine, but he lusted after her. And Elizabeth deserved so much more than that. Perhaps one day, when she was old and had finished on the stage, he would let her go, find herself a…male companion.

It would be difficult; Erik was not a man prone to sharing. He was possessive. But he could relent, for Elizabeth. That was how much she had come to mean to him.

The music of the practice piano die down as did the soft hub of voiced from below a practice came to an end

"Thank you Ladies" Mr Davenport, their known choir master called "That will be all for today, I will see you in the morning" the sound of the door slamming shut beckoned a renewed roar of voices as the gossiping begun. Erik rolled his eyes, why did young girls see the need for all this infernal chit chat when they should be practicing their scales. Elizabeth was far too level headed for such things, as a matter of fact, so had been his Christine. The only one she would overly converse with was Meg Giri and even then she was quiet and often prone to listening rather than speaking.

He packed away his materials seeing no point in lingering to hear the silly wittering of young girls when he could be down in his home, composing.

But a single name stopped him in his tracks. A name he would have heard even if the whole room had been on fire with screams and cries and the name had only been whispered.

"I 'eard she got sick" one of the chorus girl said to her companion

"Who?"

"Christine de Chaney of course, you remember, she used to be this big shot in opera, it was all over the papers. Apparently, she was stating in London for a time, all secret like, so the press wouldn't find out"

"She never!" her friend gasped

"Yeah, apparently she was supposed to get on this boat out of the country, to meet her husband, but she got sick and they wouldn't let her on, so she missed the boat"

"Sick from what? It aint serous is it?"

"Who's to say, I read in the papers she don't wanna see no one, so she aint told anyone where she'd gonna be staying till she gets better and goes."

At that point, one of the other choir girls engaged the two in a discussion on new ribbons, but Erik had heard enough to fall into a trance, his hand frozen over his paper's in a motion of picking up.

"Christine" he whispered, his voice horse. She was here, in England? How could this be? Erik felt his feet tingle from the knowledge that she could be standing on the same ground as him right now, at this very moment.

He hadn't seen her once since that day he let her go, and hadn't hear of her once since that newspaper clipping from so long ago. And she was sick?

His heart sank with a weigh he couldn't explain. His beautiful Angel was sick, in England? After so many years she was here? This was almost too much to bear, too much to think about.

Where was she now?

**Please review**


End file.
